Taming the Wolf
by Feyd-Rautha3
Summary: An AU with a new student in Xavier's School for the Specially gifted. Changed some characters' personalities, and kept Pyro. WARNING: There will be spanking of teens in later chapters. Don't like? Don't read then, just don't flame. Rated M just in case.
1. Introductions

The new student casually surveyed the school that was now to be his home. It was small compared to other schools, but he was told it had the newest technology available and there were all kinds of things to entertain him: basketball courts, a vast library, pool… well, a lot of things really. The student was slightly surprised that all of that was needed. After all, this school had, what, all of 200 students?

He shook his head as he read the school's name: Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Lame. Why did he agree to come here again?

A lady came out to meet him, her hair almost as red as his.

"Hello," she said, extending her hand, "My name is Jean Grey. You must be the new student. Why don't you pick up your stuff and follow me, and I'll take you to meet your team and team leader?"

The student gazed intently at her with his brilliant blue eyes, then shook her hand. He couldn't ignore a lady with legs like that. "Alright."

* * *

The students didn't look too tough, except for one guy with huge muscles, but judging by the stupid grin on his face he wouldn't be too difficult to manage. The teacher, on the other hand, was going to be a problem. Not only tall and strong, but he had a look of shrewdness too. Yeah, if the new student wanted to be top dog in this "team", he'd have to take down this man first.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Hey, kid. My name's Logan, and from now on I'm in charge of you. These are the other members of our team: …" and he went on to introduce them.

First up: Bobby Drake, mutant name: Iceman. What kind of gay nickname is that? He couldn't come up with anything better? Seriously, that's almost as bad as calling yourself Superman! Hn. He looked like a prissy trying to be a rebel, too. Not the kind he wanted to associate with. For some reason, he smelled cold. And like cheap cologne.

Next: Kitty Pryde, mutant name: Shadowcat. Hmm, kinda cute. And from the way she was looking at him she thought the same, though she didn't really seem interested. Maybe he could change that later. She smelled like flowers.

Kurt Wagner, mutant name: Nightcrawler. At first kind of scary looking, what with the blue fur, three fingers and two toes, and tail, but a closer examination revealed a friendly face. An even closer look revealed a mischievous glint in this guy's eye. So, he was a prankster? The new student could deal with that. He just had to become friends fast before anything really bad happened. They should get along well. There is no nice way of putting it, he smelled like a beast. Very similar to the new student's own scent.

Piotr Rasputin, mutant name: Colossus. This was the guy with the muscles but the stupid grin. Well, maybe he had some intelligence, but he was no bully. He seemed kind of emotional, actually. Very easy to control. He smelled like sweat and metal for some reason.

Anna Marie, mutant name: Rogue. Now, she was pretty. At first she smiled, but then gave him a look of disgust in response to his obvious checking her out and she clung to "Iceman". How did he end up with her?! What a pity. She smelled slightly of perfume and the leather gloves she wore.

Johnny Allerdyce, mutant name: Pyro. Now this was more like it. Decent nickname, and he had the attitude. They sized each other up, then grinned at each other as they recognized their similarities. Johnny was probably as bad as they got at this school, which wasn't saying much with its size. He probably pulled a few pranks, skipped class once or twice, and started the occasional food fight. Nothing too serious. Yeah, he and Johnny would get along just fine. This one smelled of smoke, but not the cigarette kind, just the wood fire kind.

Logan then turned back to the new student. "There is another teammate, but he is away at the moment. You'll meet him later. Now, how about introducing yourself?"

The student smirked. "Sure. Call me Wolf."


	2. First Day

"Your _real_ name," Logan said.

"That _is_ my real name," Wolf argued, "I never knew my parents, and they never named me, so I chose my own name. Why? Don't like it?" He stared into Logan's eyes, waiting to see his reaction.

Logan smirked. "Don't get so defensive, kid. Wolf is fine. Bobby, Johnny, and Kurt will be your roommates, so they can show you to your dorm now. After you get settled in you will need to report to Professor Xavier's office for your schedule and a short tour of the school."

"Alright."

"Do you want me to carry your bag?" Bobby asked, a bit too cheerfully for Wolf's tastes.

"I got it," he answered with a slight snarl.

Bobby took a step back, not quite sure what to do. Inwardly Wolf smiled. Yeah, this guy would be no problem.

Johnny laughed, and Wolf turned to look at him.

"Which way do we go, John?"

Johnny grimaced slightly. "Please, call me Pyro. The dorms are this way."

Pyro led Wolf down a hallway, with Bobby following behind.

"Nice hair," Pyro commented, "Did you dye it like that?"

Wolf's hair was mainly red, going through three different shades from the top of his head to his neck. There was a distinct blond star at the peak.

"No way, man," Wolf said with a grin, "I would never go through that trouble. It's natural."

They arrived at a door and Pyro led Wolf in.

"That bed in the corner is yours," Bobby said, pointing.

"Alright," Wolf said, plopping his bag on top.

Then there was a puff of smoke in front of him, and for a split second Wolf went into a defensive position. Then he recognized the scent and relaxed, and a second later Kurt appeared in front of him with a BAMF!

"Boo!" He yelled, but when he saw the smirk on Wolf's face instead of terror he pouted. "Ach, I didn't scare you?" He had a thick German accent.

"You did for a few seconds, I'll give you that," Wolf answered. "So, you can teleport?"

"Ya," Kurt said, grinning, "But only to places I can see or picture in my head."

"Impressive. That must be useful."

"It is. Vat's your gift?"

"Gift? Is that what they're calling it now? Well, I'm sure you'd like to know what mine is, but right now I'd just like to know where the professor's office is."

Pyro smirked. "I'll take you there," he offered, "It'll take me out of class for a few more minutes, anyway."

* * *

"Wolf, get over here. I need to talk to you before class starts."

Wolf rolled his eyes and walked over to where Logan was waiting.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking bored and observing Logan's sigh of annoyance.

"All of your teachers have told me that you've been acting up in class. You've been speaking out of turn, swearing, and challenging what they say. It's your first day here! What are you trying to do, prove how tough you are? All that's gonna do is make enemies out of everyone. This school isn't like other places. You can't do whatever you want, and you won't be able to run the place."

Wolf glared into Logan's eyes. We'll see about that. "Are you done?"

"Just watch your attitude, because you're in my class now and I don't put up with that kind of BS. Don't mess with me."

"Whatever. You gonna give me detention? Real threatening, especially in a boarding school where I have no personal life to be taken away from and no homework to do yet."

"In _my_ detention you _work_, as in washing dishes or cleaning bathrooms and desks or doing whatever else I can find for you to do. And just in case you didn't know, this school has a different discipline policy than most. Some punishments won't work on some mutants. That means the teachers are allowed to use corporal punishment if they think it's necessary."

"So slap my wrist and get it over with."

"Trust me, it's worse than a wrist slap. Anyway, class needs to start, so just watch the attitude, okay? Go join the rest of your team now."

Wolf walked back to stand next to Pyro, a smirk on his face. Sure, these teachers must use that "corporal punishment" threat a lot, but when it came down to it they probably never carry it out. He wasn't worried at all.

Pyro looked at him questioningly when he was back. "What was that about?"

Wolf shrugged. "Nothing. He was just going on about my attitude."

Pyro frowned. "Hey, with the other teachers I would ignore it too, but with Logan you gotta be careful."

Wolf looked at him. "Seriously? You're _scared_ of him? He looks tough, but he can't be that bad. No teacher is that bad."

Pyro looked down and shrugged. Wolf stared at him some more, trying to figure him out. Pyro had actually been right with him in acting up in class earlier. They both argued with teachers and had desktop football games. Why was he acting so subdued all of a sudden? And why was he acting so _embarrassed_?

Pyro looked up again, blushing, and started saying, "His punishments are worse. He-"

"Pyro, Wolf, pay attention," Logan interrupted, "Class is starting."


	3. Logan's Class

"Now, Wolf, since you are new I'll explain how this class works. First, you probably noticed that we aren't in a classroom. This is called the danger room, and this is where we practice defense and offense, things you'll need to learn because some humans and other mutants may want to kill us, for whatever reasons."

Wolf glanced around the room. It was huge, with panels covering the walls and ceiling.

"In this room I can simulate different situations in which you would need to protect yourself. We also sometimes spar each other. I have a system in this class: if you think that what I am teaching you is too easy and you want to move on, then you have to fight me. If you can kill me then I will teach you advanced techniques that the rest of the class won't be learning, and you will spar more often. However, so far only two students have managed to kill me: Colossus and the one that's away right now, whose name is Warren. And I'm not gonna let you fight me today, because I haven't seen how much you can handle and I don't want to hurt you. Any questions?"

"I have to kill you?" Wolf asked, "Figuratively or literally?"

Then he was startled when three knives came out of Logan's hand with a shnict. "One of my powers is healing," he said as he sliced open his arm with the "claws" for demonstration. It began healing immediately. "I mean it literally. Anything else?"

"Yeah. I think you don't want to fight me 'cuz you're too scared to." He looked at Logan aggressively.

Logan just laughed at him in disbelief. "Wolf, I have no doubt that I could beat you. I have fought others with far more skill than you could ever have. I told you already: don't mess with me. Relax, and I'll let you fight when I think you are ready. Okay?"

Wolf growled, then smirked and relaxed. "Whatever you say."

Logan looked at him like 'yeah right', then continued. "Today we are practicing strictly defensive moves. That means you can't let anything physically touch you. However, feel free to use your powers. Just remember, Rogue and Wolf (yes, Wolf, I know your gift), that you can't use your powers as an attack because that would mean you'd have to touch it. Is that clear for everyone?"

Heads nodded as they all agreed.

"Can I go first?!" Kitty asked cheerfully.

Logan smiled. "Of course. This one's right up your alley."

"Yay!" She walked to the center of the room.

"Everyone else to the control room," Logan ordered, walking into a smaller room on the side. There was a large glass window that let them see what was going on inside the Danger Room. Logan went to the control panel.

As he pressed different buttons and hit some switches, robotic arms began to move around the Danger Room, and missiles and other projectiles went flying towards Kitty. She just stood still and watched them come closer.

Wolf's eyes grew wide. What was she thinking?! They were gonna hit her!

Then he was shocked as the objects just passed through her as if she was air. So that's her power, huh? She could pass through things. That could be useful. Really useful. Wolf found himself just thinking of all the things he could get away with, mainly involving the ladies room and the girls' dorms…

Logan kept it up for about five minutes, during which Kitty mostly stood still and stayed where she was. Occasionally she had to dodge the attacks at her feet, and once Logan tripped her from behind with such an attack.

"You need to be aware of your surroundings, Kitty," Logan warned, "Including behind you."

"Sorry," she said with a slight smile.

"Don't apologize. Just work on that."

After Kitty was Pyro. He ended up burning most of the things that came at him. So _that's_ why he smells like smoke! "Iceman" froze the robotic arms so they couldn't move, and he had some kind of ice shield to stop the missiles. Kurt just teleports out of the way. Colossus didn't have to do it because he had already killed Logan. Rogue had to continually duck and dodge out of the way because apparently her power wouldn't help her.

"Okay, Wolf. Now that you've seen it, do you want to try it?"

Wolf grinned and walked into the room and stood in the center. "Bring it on."


	4. Wolf's Gift

Logan smirked and started it up.

Wolf observed the robotic arms that came to life. Then he calmly crouched down. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He let his mind go to _that_ place. The place where his most primal instincts lay dormant; where the beast was held back. It couldn't be locked away; no, some of it still leaked out. But he could at least make it sleep.

Now was the time to wake it up and let it loose. He mentally unleashed it, and he felt it take over and change his body. Fur covered his skin and clothes. His ears, nose, and mouth elongated. His two fangs grew longer and sharper. His fingers and toes shortened, his voice box disappeared entirely, and a tail emerged. When he opened his eyes again the world was gray. He was looking through a wolf's eyes.

"Whoa," Kurt breathed.

Then there was a short silence as his teammates let this sink in.

"He's so…" Kitty said quietly, "so PRETTY!"

Wolf grinned as much as his now-canine face muscles allowed. In this form he did not look the average wolf. He had all of the anatomy, minus a larynx, but was slightly smaller, about the size of a golden retriever. His fur was composed of four different colors: white, two different shades of gray, and black, all swirled together in many patterns and all with a bluish tint to them.

His eyes were still the same brilliant blue as before, and on his forehead there was a distinct bluish white star. (How does a colorblind animal know what color it is? Simple: he set up a video camera once when he was curious so he could see himself later. Problem solved.)

"Are you done showing off now?" Logan called, "Because in case you forgot, there are things attacking you."

Wolf gave him a silent snarl, then dodged out of the way of the first robotic arm. Jumping and running away were easy in this form. Logan couldn't catch him from behind because he could always smell the objects before they got close enough to attack. Soon Wolf got bored. The next time a missile came his way he pounced at it, catching it in his teeth and crushing it.

"Wolf," Logan growled, "Your job was to dodge, not attack. I told you not too let anything touch you."

Wolf turned back to a human so he could speak. "I was doing that fine! I don't need any more practice with dodging!"

"You getting bored? I could change that if you want. However, if you need to be in wolf form to dodge, you shouldn't go back to human form while I'm still running the program."

Wolf quickly turned around and just managed to dodge a missile.

"Dammit!" he yelled, "I can't _talk_ in wolf form!"

"So growl at me all you want. And watch your language"

"I _can't_ growl! I don't have a voice box in that form!"

"Really? No voice box? Good. The rest of us don't want to hear you whining. I'm about to make this a whole lot harder, just for you, so I suggest you become a wolf _fast_."

Wolf cursed, but went back into wolf form. Logan _was_ making it harder. Wolf had trouble dodging everything now, and a few times Logan managed to hit him. He also noted that Logan kept him in there for a lot longer than five minutes, which the other people had. He was getting pretty worn out by the end.

When it was over he stalked out of the room, changing into a human as he did so. "What was THAT for?!" he snarled, panting for breath.

"Cool it, kid," Logan said, "You wanted it harder, didn't you?"

"Oh, the challenge was fine," Wolf said, glaring into Logan's eyes, "I was talking about the _length_. Why the f*ck did you keep me in there so long?!"

Logan gave him a stern look. "I've told you once already, _watch your language._ I kept you in there so long because you were so wound up, I figured a little exercise would calm you down. I guess not, though."

"D*mn right it didn't," Wolf growled.

"This is the last time I'm telling you, kid, stop the cussing and lose the attitude."

"Why the h*ll should I?"

Logan growled, then took a deep breath to calm down. "Go to your dorm and stay there for the rest of the day. This is your last class for today, so you don't need to worry about the other teachers."

"What?!"

"I said go to your dorm. _Now_. I better not find you out and about later."

Wolf glared at him a little longer, then spun around and started walking out. "Fine. Not like I have anything better to do."

"My class is third period tomorrow. You better not miss it," Logan warned as Wolf left the room.


	5. Wolf Mindset

Later, after Logan dismissed them, Pyro and Kurt went to their dorm to see Wolf.

"Vy didn't you tell us you could do that?!" Kurt asked accusingly.

"I don't care about that. _I_ want to know where your clothes disappear to when you change."

Wolf laughed. "Well, Kurt, I was waiting for the right time to show it. And Pyro, I have no idea. I never really thought about it. I suppose they just go under my fur.

"How can you NOT think about it?!"

"I guess I'm just used to it." Wolf shrugged. Then he changed the subject. "Do you think Logan's gonna let me out for dinner?"

"Probably," Pyro said, "But you never know with him."

"Yeah right," Wolf said, "He's just like the other teachers. No real threat."

Pyro looked away. "He can be. You really shouldn't provoke him like that."

"Ya," Kurt agreed, "You don't vant to get him mad."

Wolf couldn't believe it. "Man, he's got you two whipped! What's so scary about him?"

Kurt and Pyro just looked at each other.

Soon the topic turned to brainstorming possible pranks they could get away with.

* * *

"So how is our new student doing, Logan?" Professor Xavier asked later that evening during a teacher's conference.

Logan groaned. "He's got quite an attitude. Seems like he doesn't listen to a word I say."

"I agree," Scott said, "He wasn't showing me any respect."

"Well, that's not exactly unusual," Logan said to him.

Scott glared at him a little.

"He was arguing with me in my class," Ororo added.

"Mine too," Jean agreed, "He was also ignoring me when he was playing desktop football with Pyro."

"He ignored me in chem class, too," Hank said.

Logan groaned again. "What is WRONG with this kid?! No one acts up like that on their first day to this kind of school!"

"Actually," Professor X said, "I might be able to explain it."

All heads turned his way.

"Let me ask you all a question first, though. When he acts up, does he look you in the eye?"

"Yes he does, actually," Jean said, "Straight in the eye. And he didn't look away either. I had to break contact."

"The same thing happened to me," Hank agreed.

"He tried to look at my eyes, but he couldn't really see them because of these," Scott said, tapping his glasses.

"Okay," said Xavier, "Just one more question: Along with looking you in the eye, did he try to make himself look bigger and tougher? Hunching his shoulders, hair standing up, snarling, anything like that?"

"Oh yeah," Logan said, "There was a lot of that."

The others agreed.

"Does that mean something?" Ororo asked.

"He seems to be trying to establish a 'pecking order'," The professor said. "He's challenging everyone to find out who he is stronger than, and to find the 'alpha male' of his 'pack'. I think Wolf is having trouble separating the animal instinct from the human."

"Okay," Logan said, "So what do we do about it?"

"Well, Logan, you're going to have to establish yourself as 'alpha male'."

There was a pause as Logan let this sink in. "What?"

Professor Xavier took a deep breath. "He needs an alpha male that he will submit to and who will instruct him. After he sees you as alpha male of his pack he will begin to obey you. When that happens you can start working on helping him separate his wolf and human instincts."

"I get the whole alpha male thing," Logan said, "But why do _I_ need to do it?"

"Because you are his team leader."

"But not the leader of this school. That's you."

"And aren't we all thankful for that?" Scott added, then smirked when Logan glared his way.

"I may be the head of the school," Professor X began to explain, "But I am in no way an alpha male. In order to establish an alpha male, wolves will fight each other, often severely injuring their opponent. I cannot physically fight Wolf and win, and that is the only way he'd accept me as leader. You, however, _can_ fight and win. That's why _you_ need to be the one to do it."

Logan thought for a few seconds, then sighed, "All right, I'll let him fight me next time he challenges me like that. It's earlier than I wanted to let him, though."

"Another thing, Logan. He's going to fight to kill. You absolutely cannot let him do that. You will have to get pretty rough with him. Also, social animals like wolves learn from the leader when the leader bites them or attacks or something similar. With Wolf, at least for now, when you punish him it will have to be-"

"Physical, I know," Logan said, interrupting him. Then he stood up, "If you'll excuse me, there's some research that I have to do."

* * *

Ororo found Logan in the library later that night. He had a big stack of books on the table next to him, open to various pages.

"This is unusual," she commented, startling Logan from his reverie.

"What is?" he asked.

"You. In the library. Doing research." She looked at one of the books. "Animal psychology?"

"Yeah," Logan said, stretching his back. "I wanted to get a better idea of Wolf's mindset before I have to be 'alpha male'."

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"You seem to be taking an uncommon interest in your student."

"I just don't want to mess this up," Logan said, then sighed, "There are so many things that I could do wrong with him."

"You don't worry so much about your other students."

"My _other_ students don't have this whole man/beast identity crisis going on."

Ororo laughed. "Fair point."

"Besides," Logan said, "Something about him reminds me of me. I can't say I was like that at my age, because I really don't remember. But if I could, I bet I'd be something like that."

"I bet you were like that too," Ororo said, "And don't worry. I'm sure you will do fine."

"Thanks."

"After all," Ororo teased, "You are something of a beast yourself."

Logan chuckled. "Very true."


	6. Agonistic Behavior

For those who don't know: agonistic behavior describes the fight for dominance between two males in a pack of animals (any social animals, not just wolves).

* * *

The next day Wolf showed up to Logan's class on time, but he his attitude was no better.

"Okay," Logan started, "Today we're going to practice a few defensive moves. After seeing you guys yesterday I think some of you need them. You especially, Pyro."

"What?!" Pyro asked indignantly, "My defense was FINE yesterday! You didn't even hit me!"

"No I didn't, but sometimes you just won't want or be able to burn everything in sight," Logan said, rolling his eyes.

Pyro huffed.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"No," Pyro said, looking down.

Wolf looked at his friend, hating how he reacted to this guy. Well, he was gonna prove to them once and for all that Logan was _not_ a threat.

"Yeah, there is something wrong!" Wolf said, speaking up.

Logan looked at him. Was he gonna start a fight this early? Well, he certainly was showing all the aggressive signs, the main one being the way he was looking at Logan straight in the eyes.

"Oh, really?" Logan asked, sounding casual, but he kept up the staring contest. To look away was a sign of submission.

Wolf got even more aggressive. "You can't just tell us what to do! There's no way I'm just gonna stand around and do some stupid little exercise!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! You are _not_ my boss!"

Logan sighed. "Do you want to fight me, Wolf?"

Wolf paused, slightly startled. "I thought you said I couldn't fight you yet!"

"Changed my mind," Logan said simply. The rest of the students watched all this, open-mouthed.

Wolf grinned. "All right!" He started to crouch down.

"Wait a minute," Logan said.

Wolf looked at him impatiently.

"Before we begin I have a few rules that you need to follow first."

"What are they?" Wolf growled suspiciously.

A few students looked at him questioningly. He'd never made rules for a fight like that before.

"First," Logan said, "When you are fighting me you must be in wolf form. As soon as you transform back into a human that will be a sign of submission, which means you give up. Second: if you attack me after yielding, then I will give you a spanking afterwords. Third: you are absolutely not allowed to attack my balls or make me bleed at all. You do either of those, even if it's just a drop of blood, then afterwords I will spank you."

"How the heck am I supposed to beat you if I can't make you bleed?!" Wolf asked.

"I'm getting to that," Logan said, "Don't interrupt me. Now, fourth: if and when I beat you, afterwords you will have to submit completely to me until the end of class. That means you have to do exactly as I say, without complaining. If you don't-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Wolf interrupted, "If I don't you'll spank me. Big deal. That's for little kids. I'm fifteen, far too old for that now. I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle."

Logan looked at him amused. "We'll see. Now, there is a way to get away from the rules: kill me. If you kill me then I'm not gonna punish you for making me bleed or anything like that. The only thing that I will still punish you for is attacking after submission, because that is cheating. And I absolutely will _not_ forgive you if you damage my balls. There, that's all of them. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Wolf said, "Are you ready to die?" He turned himself into a wolf.

Logan chuckled. "Oh, I doubt that."

Wolf came at him, full force. Logan sidestepped him and gave him a little sidekick, not enough force to seriously hurt him, but enough to throw him of balance, toppling sideways. Wolf quickly recovered and came running right back. Logan raised an eyebrow. Well, he's certainly determined. This time he let Wolf get close to see what kind of attack he would use. Wolf jumped right for his throat. Logan easily swung his arm up to push Wolf out of the way, but he accidentally sent him flying into a wall. Wolf bounced back onto his feet, shook his head, then slowly began to circle Logan.

_I see what Chuck means_, Logan thought, _He took that without pausing! I really _am _ gonna have to be tough!_

Wolf watched Logan carefully. So far that stupid teacher had actually been pretty good at fighting. He managed to make Wolf look like a clumsy idiot. He growled inwardly. Logan and his stupid rules. If he was going to draw blood, he'd better make it count. Then a deep, primal voice inside of him told him _forget the rules! At any cost, you want _blood!

Logan did not expect what happened next. Wolf came running at him and lunged. Logan assumed he was going for his throat again so he put his arm up to block. The next thing he knew there was intense pain in his groin.

"Ah!" he yelled, falling backwards as Wolf dug his teeth in deeper and began to shake his head back and forth.

Logan finally managed to get his foot under Wolf's chest and kick him away. Then he was extremely grateful that his X-men suit had been made to regenerate as his own body did, because otherwise his students would be seeing something he was sure they didn't want to see.

Wolf took advantage of Logan's position on the ground and he went to attack Logan's face. However, before he could reach it two hands gripped his muzzle and he felt himself flipped onto his back. He began to squirm, but an arm wrapped around his neck, stopping his movements and cutting off his air.

"You gonna give up now?" Logan asked from behind, his voice right next to Wolf's ear. Normally he would not try something as extreme as choking when it came to his students, but he needed to be extreme with Wolf. Plus, he was a little ticked that this brat had the nerve to attack his groin like that.

Wolf tried everything to get away, but Logan was too strong and he was running out of air. Reluctantly he turned himself back to human form.

"Does this mean you give up?" Logan asked calmly, still keeping his arm around Wolf's neck.

Wolf nodded frantically, squirming around, trying to breathe.

"Calm down. Then I'll let go."

Wolf relaxed as best as he could. Logan immediately released him.

Wolf crouched, gasping for breath. He didn't notice when Logan got up and moved a chair from a corner of the room to the center. He did, however, notice when he was picked up and slung over Logan's shoulder.

"What're you doing?!" He asked.

"I'm giving you exactly what I said I would," Logan said calmly, sitting down and throwing Wolf face-down across his lap.

"Oh h*ll," Wolf cursed when he realized what was going on.


	7. Learning

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE SPANKING OF A TEEN. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ!!!!!

* * *

Learning: the modification of behavior resulting form specific experiences

* * *

SWAT! Wolf yelped. Hey, that actually hurt!

"How many times have I told you to _watch your mouth?!_" Logan asked as he brought his hand down on Wolf's bottom again.

SWAT!

"What the heck?!" Wolf said, still not quite believing what was happening. "Stop it! That hurts!" He struggled to get off of Logan's lap.

"That's the _point_, Wolf," Logan said, keeping his voice calm and getting into a steady rhythm of swats, "You're supposed to _learn_ from this. If you didn't want a spanking, then you should have obeyed my rules. Now, stay still. It'll go faster if you do."

"Your rules weren't _fair!_" Wolf protested, thrashing about even more to escape. D*mn his calm voice! Logan was doing that to make him angry!

"I had my reasons for them," Logan said, still calm, "And be quiet. You're making a scene."

Wolf glanced over and noticed that his team was watching. His face flushed. Great. He immediately got still and stopped talking. He would not embarrass himself any more in front of them.

Logan noticed the change. _Good,_ he thought, _maybe something's finally getting through to him._ He began to swat just a little bit harder.

Wolf bit his lip to keep from yelping. It was getting harder to stop himself.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

They just kept coming. Tears pricked Wolf's eyes as he started to make little whining noises.

Logan was actually impressed that he made it this far without sobbing. Most of his other students would be wailing by now. This kid was stubborn!

Then, out of nowhere: "OOOOOOOOWW!"

It wasn't a wail; it was a howl. Tears were streaming down Wolf's face as he started to yell and buck unintentionally.

Logan raised an eyebrow. Wow, he had some lungs! _Well, it kinda makes sense,_ he thought, _after all, he _ is _ a wolf. He would howl._

"STOP STOP STOP STOP!" Wolf continued, along with incomprehensible babbles.

Logan swatted him ten more times, then paused, placing his hand on Wolf's back.

Wolf immediately stopped yelling and craned his head back to look at Logan.

"That," Logan said, "was for cursing and hurting my balls. And this," he lifted his hand up to start spanking again, "is for drawing blood."

He began the same rhythm as before, alternating cheeks.

"Noooooooooo!" Wolf howled again. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

_I hate him!_ Wolf thought, _I hate his stupid class, his stupid rules, his stupid smirk! Why's he have to do this in front of the class?! Why did I have to make him bleed?!_

Logan judged that Wolf was soon at his breaking point. That was what he was aiming for. He lowered one leg and slightly raised his other one, giving him easier access to Wolf's sit spots, the more sensitive and thus more effective place.

Wolf howled again as the pain suddenly increased. What was he doing back there?

Finally, after about seven more swats, Wolf collapsed over Logan's lap and just sobbed. Logan gave him about five more, then stopped, rubbing Wolf's back and waiting for him to calm down.

When Wolf had calmed down and began to softly hiccup, Logan lifted him off his lap and gave him a hug, then pushed him to a standing position.

"Are you gonna behave now?" he asked.

Wolf nodded, first wiping his eyes then reaching back to rub his behind.

"Keep your hands at your side," Logan said sternly.

Startled, Wolf dropped them down immediately. He did start to shift from foot to foot, however, trying to relieve some of the sting.

Logan smiled. "Good boy, you're learning. Now, I want you to lie down in the fetal position, facing the wall."

Defiance shot back into Wolf's eyes. "What?"

"You agreed to do what I say for the rest of class if I beat you, and I want you to lay down. Or, if you want, I can spank you again, because that was part of the rules too."

Wolf looked at him a second longer, then looked down again in defeat. Wordlessly he curled up on the floor.

"Good," Logan said, "Now you stay like that. I don't want you to move a muscle, especially not to rub your bum. I'll let you know when you can get up again."

He faced the rest of the class. "Are you ready to start now?"


	8. Reconciliation Behavior

Reconciliation behaviors: Behaviors used to reconcile the "winner" with the "loser"; ex. grooming

Please do not take this one the wrong way; it is in no way intended to make either character look gay. It's just some bonding time between teacher and student, nothing more.

* * *

Wolf was miserable. He was sore, tired, bored, and embarrassed. He swore that he could feel the stares of his teammates on his back. However, the one time that he had tried to look he heard Logan clear his throat as a warning, so he immediately lowered his head again. Class went on for about another half hour before the bell rang.

"All right," Logan said, "You are dismissed."

Wolf heard the others leave, but he didn't dare move yet. He heard the door close and footsteps coming his way.

"You can get up now," Logan said, gently prodding Wolf's bum with his foot.

Wolf immediately rolled over and stood up.

Logan noticed that he was shifting from foot to foot and he smiled. "You're allowed to rub now," he said, trying not to laugh as Wolf started to frantically massage the sting out.

Logan let Wolf alone for a few minutes and shut down most of the machinery in the Danger Room. Then he dragged one of the wrestling mats that they use for sparring next to the wall closest to Wolf.

"You can lie down if you want to," Logan said, indicating the mat, "Or you can stay standing. It's up to you. Class is over, so the submission rule no longer applies."

Wolf hesitated. "Don't I have to go to class?"

"Do you really think that you're in any condition to go to class? Remember, you're gonna have to sit down in those hard chairs."

Wolf blushed and shook his head.

"I didn't think so. Whenever I have to give a student a hard spanking like that I let them out of their classes 'til lunch."

"Oh." He slowly let himself down on the mat, lying on his stomach. That felt a lot better then lying on his side did before. He still felt a little shook up.

Logan smirked and disappeared into the control room. He returned carrying a beer and a Pepsi.

"Here, this will help you calm down a little," he said, handing the Pepsi to Wolf before sitting down next to the mat and leaning against the wall.

"I'd rather have the beer," Wolf smiled mischievously.

"Keep dreaming, kid."

Logan took a sip from his beer. "So, are you mad at me?"

Wolf's eyes flickered to Logan's eyes for a second, then he immediately looked away again. He sipped his Pepsi to give himself time to think. "I don't know," he said finally. "I was mad before when you were… uh…" he coughed, not wanting to say it.

"Correcting you?" Logan offered.

"Yeah, that. I wanted to kill you then. But now… I just don't know."

"Okay," Logan said, "I can deal with that."

Then, after a slight pause, Logan asked, "Do you think that you deserved it?"

Wolf's eyes darted up and away again. Then he sighed. "Yeah, a little. I know I can be a jerk sometimes. I don't even know why I am. I just get the urge to do something and I do it."

"Hmm," Logan thought. Then he ruffled Wolf's hair. "You know, it's not always good to just follow an urge. And can you look me in the eye when we talk?"

Wolf, despite himself, enjoyed the attention that Logan was giving him and he inched a little bit closer. "No, I can't."

Logan noticed how Wolf was responding and briefly wondered if he liked to be scratched behind the ears. "Yes you can. You were certainly looking me in the eyes before."

"But that was different."

"Yes it was, but you can still do it." Logan couldn't stop his curiosity and he reached behind Wolf's ears. He was rewarded as Wolf groaned and pushed his head against Logan's hand, very much like a dog would.

"It feels wrong."

"Maybe for a wolf it is, but right now you are a human, and it is a sign of respect. When you are a wolf and you look me in the eyes I will take it as it is: aggression. As a human it can be both, and I can tell the difference. So, look me in the eyes."

Wolf slowly lifted his eyes again, held Logan's for about three seconds, then dropped them to about chest-level. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

Logan sighed. "I guess that will do for now, but we'll work on it."

Wolf nudged a little closer and rested his head against Logan's leg. "Why are you here?"

"What?"

"You don't seem like the teacher type. Why are you here?"

"What if I said I've always wanted to be a teacher?" Logan began to rub Wolf's back now.

Wolf scoffed. "Yeah right. I can pick up on personalities pretty fast, and you are _not_ a teacher!"

Logan laughed. "You're right. It's a _long_ story, kid. I don't have time to tell it now. I will later though. Why are _you_ here? You don't seem like the boarding school type."

Wolf laughed. "Well…"

* * *

_Wolf looked up as the door to his cell slid open._

_"Here he is," an officer said, "Are you sure you want to go in there? He put up quite a fight."_

_"Oh, I'll be quite fine, thank you," a kind, older voice replied._

_A man in a wheelchair came into view._

_"Hello, Wolf," he said, "My name is Charles Xavier. I hear you got yourself into some trouble."_

_"What's it to you?" Wolf snarled._

_"Calm down," he heard the man's voice in his head. "I will not hurt you."_

_Wolf was alarmed by his voice, but did not show it._

_"I came to offer you a choice," the man continued aloud. "You have been accused of assaulting some officers. Now, I guessed that it was probably self-defense, considering how some police hold us mutants in view, and from reading your mind I see I was correct.. Still, currently you are facing jail time, for who knows how long. It depends on which judge you will get and how they see us mutants. I offer an alternative: I am the headmaster of a school specifically for mutants, and I can give you food, a home, and training in your gift. Not to mention that you will also have companionship with students your age rather then a group of older men who haven't seen a woman in years."_

_Wolf cringed at the thought. "What's the catch?"_

_"Only that you behave yourself and respect the other mutants."_

_Wolf looked at this man for a few seconds, trying to judge if he spoke the truth. "Do I have time to think about it?"_

_"Of course. I will be back in a few days, and you can tell me your decision then."_

* * *

"Chuck's a good guy," Logan said reflectively.

"Mmhmm," Wolf agreed, curling up, half on Logan's lap.

_Just like a puppy_, Logan thought.

They both escaped to their own thoughts and memories for a little while, letting silence reign for a bit.

Finally Logan looked at a clock. "Sorry pup, but I've got a class soon. You're gonna have to get out of here.

"Waja jus' call me?" Wolf asked in a sleepy voice.

Logan laughed. "Pup. That's what you are. If you want, you can go to your dorm and go to bed, just as long as you are at lunch later.

"Bed? Bu' I'm no' tired! An' I don' wanna gerrup," Wolf mumbled.

Logan chuckled again. "I'm sorry, but I can't teach class with you on my lap. Get up."

"Jus' a minute."

"Now, Wolf."

Wolf just grumbled and turned over.

Logan shook his head, still smiling, then gave Wolf a quick swat.

"Ow!" Wolf yelped, more awake now. "What was that for?!"

"I told you to get up," Logan looked at him, amused.

"Alright, alright," Wolf complained, slowly standing and stretching. "I'm gonna go back to my dorm now. See yah at lunch?"

"I'd better," Logan said, then watched him leave.

"Hey, wait," Logan added as an afterthought.

Wolf turned to him expectantly.

"If I rub your belly does that make your leg kick?"

"Shut up."


	9. Lunchtime

I couldn't think of a better name for this chapter, so if anyone has an idea feel free to suggest it.

* * *

"…olf, hey Wolf! Wake up man!"

"Yah! Vake up! You don't vant to be late for lunch, do you?"

Wolf wanted the annoying voices to go away, but Pyro and Kurt shook him awake.

"Mmmph… food?" he asked.

Pyro laughed. "Yes, food. That's what lunch is for."

"Shut up," Wolf said groggily as he forced himself into a sitting position. Then he almost yelped. He had forgotten about his run in with Logan earlier.

Pyro noticed the wince. "Still sore, huh?"

Wolf glared at him and snarled, "Don't say a word!"

"Whoa, calm down! I wasn't gonna tease you! Trust me, Logan beats me a lot too. I mean, I can't even remember a week when I didn't do at least one dumb thing that got me into big trouble like that."

"I get it, too," Kurt added, "Though not quite so much."

Wolf looked at them skeptically. "In front of the class?"

"If I'm stupid enough to do something in his class, then yes. It's happened before to both of us, right Kurt?"

"Yah, but Pyro gets it more than I do. I'm not as stupid as him."

"Hey!" Pyro glared in mock-anger.

Wolf laughed. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Pyro said, grinning. "Now, are you ready for lunch? It'll start in a few minutes."

Wolf stood up and stretched. "You and Kurt go ahead. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Pyro looked at him, a little concerned. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Wolf smiled, "Don't worry about me."

"Okay," Pyro said, walking towards the door, "But don't come too late!"

"Ve'll save you a seat," Kurt said as he followed Pyro out.

"Thanks," Wolf called after them.

When the door was closed he stretched again and walked over to the small trunk that held his few possessions. He knelt in front of it and opened the lid. After rummaging through his stuff he pulled out a small velvet bag with a drawstring. He gently opened it and dumped the contents into his hand, sighing as he did so.

* * *

Logan glanced over the dining room. He didn't see any sign of Wolf. He sighed in annoyance. Was that boy still sleeping? He was about to go check when Wolf came sauntering through the door. He spotted Logan, gave a cheeky grin, then wandered over to where Johnny and Kurt were sitting.

Logan smiled. That kid was acting like nothing had happened. What a brat. Then, as he watched Wolf start to shove food into his mouth, barely using utensils, he realized that next he'd have to work on table manners.

* * *

After lunch they had about half an hour of free time. Wolf, Pyro, and Kurt went onto the lawn to lounge.

Wolf looked around and saw Bobby with Rogue and a few other students not too far away. He nudged Pyro.

"Hey, who're Iceman and Anna Marie with?"

Pyro looked up and shrugged. "Their friends. The skinny kid's name is Jimmy, and he can understand any language. The bigger guy, Zane, can control wind. Elysia, the girl, can make her body glow, or at least that's what I've heard. I've never actually seen it. Why do you care?"

"Hmm." Wolf thought, "I was just wondering." He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, I don't care less who Bobby hangs out with," Pyro said with distaste.

"C'mon, Pyro, he's not that bad," Kurt said.

"Not to you. I just can't get along with him."

"And what about Colossus?" Wolf asked, "Who does he hang out with?"

"What? I don't know, pretty much everyone, like Kurt does."

"And Kitty?"

"Vell, she usually follows Colossus. I think she likes him, but he doesn't know that," Kurt answered.

"Why do you want to know all of a sudden?" Pyro asked.

Wolf turned to him. "It's nothing," he shrugged, "Just want to know what goes on, that's all." The puzzled look never left his face though.

* * *

As they were heading to their next class, Wolf was bumped from behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" a girl said when he turned around, "I am just _soo_ clumsy sometimes!"

She smelled strongly of perfume, and Wolf was immediately repulsed, but didn't show it. He always tried to be polite with ladies. "It's alright."

She gasped. "You must be the new guy! You're kinda _cute_!" she said, as her eyes wandered over his body.

Wolf coughed. "Yes I am. My name is Wolf."

"I'm Karin," she said.

"Nice to meet you. I have to go to class now." He tried to get away.

She giggled. "Okay, I'll see you later, Wolf!"

"Bye."

She walked off with a group of girls who all started shrieking and laughing as they moved away.

Pyro snickered. "Ten bucks says that wasn't an accident."

"I'd be an idiot to bet against that. Who was she?"

"Only the biggest slut in school, and she seems to have the hots for you."

"Oh great."

"The worst part is, her power is invisibility, so you'll never know if she's watching."

Wolf scoffed. "Are you kidding me? I could smell that perfume a mile away!"

They continued on to chemistry and managed to ignore everything that Prof. Hank said.


	10. New Methods

"Wolf, Johnny, get over here!" Logan called them a few days later.

They looked at each other, then walked over.

"Yeah?" Pyro asked.

"I've been hearing bad reports about you two from your teachers. Explain." He crossed his arms.

"Uh… well," Pyro started, rubbing the back of his head.

"Which bad reports exactly are you referring to?" Wolf asked.

Logan gave him the look. "_Any_ bad report."

"Well, that's sorta hard to narrow down…"

Logan rolled his eyes, then looked at Pyro. "I've been told that you haven't been handing in your homework again. We've had this talk before, haven't we? If I keep hearing these reports I'm gonna take away your lighter for a week, understand?"

Pyro's eyes got wide and he nodded. His lighter was his source of fire to fuel his gift. Taking that away was basically grounding him from using his power. Not only that, but Pyro was constantly flicking it on and off and he held it when he got stressed or upset. It was like his security blanket.

"Alright," Logan said, tousling his hair, "Go to class now."

Then he turned to Wolf. "Look at me."

Wolf looked up at Logan, but started to look down again. Logan gently held his chin and forced him too look in his eyes.

"You know better too. I just spanked you for your behavior the other day. Why are you acting up?"

"I dunno," Wolf mumbled, trying to look away again.

"Well, you'd better straighten up soon. If you keep behaving this way I'm gonna tell your teachers to start using corporal punishment on you as a first choice of punishment, instead of detentions or extra homework or whatever."

"What?!" Wolf said, pulling back and out of arm's reach. "No way I'm gonna let them do anything to me!" He was glaring at Logan.

"Wolf," Logan growled, keeping his voice low as the alpha male would, "I'm the one who's gonna let them! If you disobey them, then you are disobeying me!"

Wolf calmed a little and looked down. Logan took a step forward and held his chin up again.

"If I hear that you are giving your other teachers trouble when they are trying to correct you, then I will give you a second dose right after theirs. Do you understand?"

Wolf nodded.

"Good. Go to class." He gave him a pat on the back as Wolf turned to go to American History with Ororo.

* * *

"When did you learn how to read?"

Logan looked up to see Scott smirking at him from the entrance to his office.

"Long before you learned to crawl, kid," he smirked back, "What do you want?

"Forge asked me to look for you. He says it's ready, whatever 'it' is."

Logan gave a half smile. "Good. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem. Hey, what're you reading?" Scott asked, peering at the book in Logan's hand.

He held it up. "Nothing, really. Just more animal psychology."

"Again? Aren't you some kind of expert by now?"

Logan laughed. "Not quite. By the way, how are Wolf and Johnny behaving in your class now?"

"Much better, actually. Johnny's handing in his homework now, and Wolf is somewhat paying attention. He still doesn't agree with everything, but at least now he stays quiet about it. And when those two are behaving, Kurt doesn't act up either."

"Good," Logan said.

"So, why are you looking up animal psychology again? Whatever you did seems to have worked.

Logan leaned back in his chair. "I want to try a new method to see if I can get him some table manners."

Scott grimaced. "Please do. It's disgusting the way he eats. I think he does it on purpose, too. There's no way someone can eat like that unless it's on purpose. And every single meal this week you've told him to use table manners and every single time he just keeps on eating the way he was. I don't know why you didn't just spank him the first time he ignored you like that."

"I haven't spanked him for it yet because I don't think he even knows what table manners are," Logan said, "I mean, to a wolf it's only natural to gulp down food and barely use utensils. You should be happy that he's using his hands instead of shoving his face into his food."

Scott laughed. "Thanks for the mental image."

"No problem. Chuck says that Wolf never knew his parents, right? I don't think he's had anyone looking after him. So who would be the one to teach him manners?"

Scott nodded. "I guess that's true."

"See, I don't want to spank him for something he doesn't know he's doing. Now, if he was just rebelling, that would be different. But then I'd know 'cause he'd be glaring at me the whole time, but he's still avoiding looking directly at me."

"So then, what's this 'new method' you want to try?"

Logan stood. "Come with me to visit Forge and I'll show you."


	11. Optimal Foraging

optimal foraging theory: foraging behavior is a compromise between feeding costs and feeding benefits (i.e. how much energy or effort used to get the food compared to how much energy the food will give you)

* * *

"Wolf, you have a fork and a knife. Use them."

Wolf glanced at Logan in acknowledgment, then stared at his utensils. He never understood the need for silverware. Forks, knives, and spoons seem pointless. They just waste energy and effort. Hands and teeth work just fine. He shrugged and did what he had been doing: he completely ignored Logan's order. Wolf searched for one of the bigger pieces of chicken on his plate, picked it up, and took a big bite.

"Wolf! No one wants to watch you eat like that!"

Wolf sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew Pyro didn't care. It amused Kurt to watch him eat; besides, Kurt uses his tail to lift his fork or cup or whatever so he really has no right to complain. He suspected that Colossus didn't even notice, and he knew that Kitty didn't because her eyes are on Colossus at all times. Besides, this is a school for mutants. Every one is used to seeing weird habits here. Some of the kids eat rocks, for cryin' out loud.

"No one cares, Logan. Forks are useless."

"They may be useless, but I want you to use them. I don't have the best manners, but even I don't like seeing you eat. If _I _don't, others don't. This is the last time I'm telling you: _use your utensils_."

Wolf snarled. "Or what?! You gonna spank me?"

Logan raised his eyebrow. "Do you want me to?"

Wolf looked away. "Of course not! I'm no masochist."

"Sometimes I wonder, with all the trouble you get yourself into. Now, if that fork is not in your hand for the rest of dinner, you'll find out _exactly_ what I'm gonna do."

Wolf huffed, then picked up the fork. It felt awkward in his paw. He stared at it warily. Since when is sticking a piece of metal in your mouth a good idea? He looked down at his food, then back at his fork. He felt Logan watching him, so he gripped the fork and stabbed a piece of chicken. He held it up and looked at it. Then he took the chicken in his mouth and tried to tear a piece off, but only pulled the chicken off of the fork, dropping it back onto the plate. Wolf growled in frustration, then glared at Logan accusingly.

"That's what the knife is for, Wolf. Cut it up first."

Wolf glanced at the knife with distaste. "No! It's stupid to use so much effort to eat! I'm _not_ using these!" He threw his fork down.

Logan took a deep breath. "Wolf, you _will_ use them or you won't sit at this table."

"Just use 'em, man," Pyro said quietly, "Remember what happened last time you refused to do something?"

Wolf glanced at Pyro. "You worry too much," he growled back. Then he looked back at Logan. "I _will not_ use them!" He accentuated this by grabbing some chicken with his hand and biting down into it, defiance plainly written on his face.

Logan shrugged. "All right then, it's your choice," he said as he picked up a paper bag from the floor next to him and put it on the table.

Wolf studied it, slightly alarmed. He had noticed Logan carrying it at the beginning of dinner, but he didn't give it much attention then. He tested the air, trying to catch scent of what was inside the bag. It smelled like… metal?

Logan stood up. "Transform," he commanded. In class he had been working with Wolf to change form on command. Wolf usually protested. However, since he was apprehensive about the bag, Wolf changed to wolf form immediately.

He was shocked at what Logan pulled out of the bag; much too shocked to do anything.

"This is a special collar, Wolf," Logan said, putting it around his neck. "Forge designed it to stop you from being able to change shape. It also needs a teacher's fingerprints to open, so your friends won't be able to take it off for you once you have it on."

If Wolf could make noise there would be all kinds of protest; instead he could only silently glare.

Next out of the bag came a chain leash. Logan attached this to the dog collar and pulled Wolf over to a wall that had a metal ring in it (Wolf had never noticed that before, so it may have been installed just for this. Or maybe he just didn't have very good observation skills). Logan hooked Wolf to the wall. "If you act like a dog, I will treat you like one," Logan said, "When you eat like that, you can't sit at the table."

Then Logan went back to the bag and pulled out some dog bowls. Into one he poured Wolf's drink, and in the other he scraped Wolf's food. Then, after seeing the contents of Wolf's plate, Logan added some vegetables. He placed them in front of Wolf, put a hand on his head by way of fondness, then went back to his chair without a word. Wolf looked at his bowls in contempt, then lay down to sulk. Slowly conversation started in the room again. Eventually Wolf's stomach got the best of him and he finished his food.

* * *

Logan waited until the other students left the room, then approached Wolf, who was still sulking. "You gonna listen to me now?" he asked.

Wolf turned to look at Logan, then nudged his muzzle against Logan's foot.

Logan took that as a yes, so he unhooked the chain from the wall. Then he knelt down and placed a finger on the scanner on the back of the collar and used another finger to press the release button. The collar popped open.

Wolf immediately went to human form and rolled onto his side, back facing Logan.

Logan sighed and sat down. "So you're mad at me this time?"

Wolf was silent for a second, then answered, "A little. That was unfair. I don't even _know_ your stupid manners!"

Logan couldn't help but smile at how pitiful he sounded. He rubbed Wolf's back. "You're a smart kid, you could've figured it out by watching how everyone else eats. Besides, I never wanted you to be perfect, you just had to do what I asked you to do. Instead, you ignored me, then outright refused and threw a little tantrum."

Wolf thought for a few seconds, then sighed and rolled over. " 'm sorry," he mumbled.

"It's alright. But you know, you aren't just a wolf; you are a human being, and you need to start acting like one. If you keep acting like a wild animal you will push others away. That's why I'm doing this for you. That means that if you are acting like a dog, I will treat you like one. That collar won't only be for your table manners. If I think I should use it for something else, I will."

Wolf looked up at him. "But what if I don't _know_ that I'm acting like a wolf?"

Logan gave him a very serious look. "I will always let you know and give you a chance to fix your behavior before I use that collar on you, do you understand?"

Wolf nodded.

"Good," Logan said, then he stood up. "You can leave now if you want. And tomorrow morning at breakfast, just do what I ask, okay? Use your fork and knife, at least. Is that so hard?"

"They feel awkward."

"So did looking me in the eye, and we've gotten better at that, haven't we?"

Wolf had to admit, it was more comfortable to do that now.

"So, if you can use manners tomorrow, then you can eat at the table with us. If you throw another tantrum, then I'll have to use the collar again."

"Okay," Wolf said, averting his eyes. Then he stood up. "I'm going back to my dorm now."

"Are you sure you had enough to eat?" Logan asked.

Wolf nodded.

"Alright, see you later then."

"Later."


	12. Dog Eat Dog World

"Aw, looks like someone's in the doghouse now," Jimmy said really loudly.

"He acts like a dog, eh? Makes you wonder if he's potty trained," Zane taunted.

Wolf looked over at them. He had literally just stepped out of the dining room and heard what they said. He looked at the scene before him. Pyro was waiting for him on one side of the hallway. On the opposite side were Jimmy and Zane, who were having a glaring contest with Pyro. Bobby was there too, but he was looking away, embarrassed. Then they saw Wolf and all attention turned to him.

He grinned at them. "If you really want to make me mad, you're gonna have to try harder than that. And Zane, really, do a little research on dogs before you try anything witty. The only reason a dog my age would pee anywhere but the established bathroom area would be to mark its territory. If I hear any more comments about 'potty training', I'll 'mark my territory' all over your room. Got it?" He said the last part with a wolfish smile that made one question his sincerity, let alone his sanity. Then he motioned to Pyro and they started to walk away.

"Dude, what was_ that_?!" Pyro whispered when they were out of earshot.

"What?!"

"If they'd said that stuff to me I'd have exploded! Instead, you act like it's just some comment on the weather or a sports team or something that you happen to disagree with. You know, they _will_ come up with something worse to make you mad now!"

Wolf looked at him blankly. "So?"

"_So?!_ So they're gonna try to make life _hell_ for you! They'll insult you using every little thing they can think of, they'll prank you, try to get you in trouble, the-"

"Pyro, calm down. You worry too much. It won't get that far…"

"You don't know them like I do, Wolf. They've-"

"… They'll challenge me to a fight long before that," Wolf continued calmly.

"No, th- Wait, what?"

Wolf turned to look at a very confused Pyro. "They're just trying to intimidate me, Pyro. They want to see how far they can push me. I did the same thing when I got here. Still am. Since I'm new they want to test me. All we need to do is fight to see who's stronger, then we'll get along. However, it's not polite to just go up to someone and say 'fight me'. They need to follow the procedure."

"What? Wolf, they aren't trying to intimidate you, they are being mean because they just don't like you."

Confusion flitted across Wolf's face. "That's stupid, Pyro. They don't know me, so why wouldn't they like me?"

Pyro couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you serious, man?" Then he saw the look on Wolf's face and he knew he wasn't kidding. "Look, Wolf, some people just don't like others. It doesn't matter if they know them or not. They don't even need a reason for it, really. I mean, Bobby and I don't get along at all; we are fire and ice, we don't mix. Bobby hangs out with them, so they automatically don't like me. You hang out with me, so they automatically don't like you."

"Hmmm…" Wolf considered this, "That's dumb. That's not how it should be at all."

"No, I guess not," Pyro consented. Then he added, "And what do you mean it's not polite to go up to someone and say 'fight me'?! That's exactly what you did to Logan!"

Wolf shrugged. "We exchanged all the proper warnings and signals before hand. It was perfectly acceptable in that case."

"Well, even if you think these guys are 'exchanging proper warnings and signals' with you, don't fight them. If you fight your ass is dead as far as Logan is concerned. Fighting isn't allowed here unless it's in the Danger Room and supervised."

"Don't worry, I won't challenge them. However, if they challenge me I'm not backing down."

Pyro was about to warn him that he'd better back down if he wanted to sit at all the following week, but then he saw the look of determination in Wolf's eyes. "It's your ass, not mine," he mumbled.

Wolf laughed, then got serious. "You know, I don't think your theory is completely true. People don't hate others based on friends, emotions, or personality. The reason they hate is that they choose to hate. People may not get along, but they can still be nice to each other. After all, Bobby didn't join in on the teasing. He looked embarrassed. I don't think you two are as conflicting as you think you are."

Pryo looked away. "Maybe." He didn't want to talk about it.


	13. Wolf Call

Wolf was lying in the grass, eyes closed, listening to Kurt ramble. It was after lunch, and they had free time. He was between Pyro, who was leaning against the tree, probably dozing, and Kitty, who was intently listening to Colossus as he told her about his latest victory in a football game. Did she care about football? Probably not one bit. But you know how it is with puppy love; just listening to his voice is enough. Kurt was being as energetic as always; jumping subjects the same way he was constantly moving.

"Kurt, the only reason you got caught that time was because Logan smelled you; you have a very distinct scent and he has sharp enough senses to pick that up. Next time, stay downwind or disguise your scent with something else," Wolf interrupted. Kurt had been lamenting a prank gone badly.

As a person changes moods, his/her scent changes slightly. Kurt's scent became very excited. He probably had thought Wolf was asleep and no one had been listening to him. "Ya ya ya! I never thought of that! Next time…" he began to ramble faster than before. He also moved faster. One minute he was talking from the other side of Colossus, then he'd BAMF and the voice would be above him, then BAMF again and Kurt would be across from him.

"Why did you have to encourage him?" Pyro muttered, "I was ALMOST sleeping…"

Wolf grinned. "At least now you are entertained."

He heard Pyro grump. Truthfully, he hadn't been seeking entertainment. Wolf knew how important it was to give attention to each of his friends, make them feel special. To be a leader, one must have relationships with those he leads. That's how one gains loyalty. It's not that he was manipulating any friends; he just put extra effort into showing that he cared, which he did. If Wolf was anything, he was loyal.

Then Wolf heard a commotion from across the yard. A scent drifted to him on the wind that made him look up sharply and stiffen.

Vaguely he noted that Prof. Scott came over and spoke to them. "Get inside the building. Now."

"What's going on?" Kitty asked nervously.

"There's a stray dog on the property, and it is walking strangely. Get inside."

They all looked over and saw it. Kurt immediately BAMFed away. Kitty got up quickly and urged Colossus inside. He had wanted to stay and help.

Scott looked at Pyro and Wolf expectantly.

Pyro looked at him. "A stray dog who is walking strangely? Sounds like Wolf when Logan's through with him."

He expected a growl and a "shut up!" from Wolf, but when he got neither he looked over. Then they both noticed Wolf's odd posture and how his sight was fixed on the stray.

"Wolf?" Pyro asked, concerned.

Wolf didn't respond, but he suddenly changed forms and charged at the newcomer. Dimly he could hear both Pyro and Scott shouting at him, but he ignored them. His attention was elsewhere.

When he was about ten feet from the stray he stopped and changed back to human form. He crouched and issued a low growl.

The dog cowered and became submissive, looking down and tucking tail between legs.

Wolf tilted his head and barked curiously.

The dog lifted the forepaw it had been limping on and whined pitifully.

Wolf gave a low bark and he moved closer to take hold of the paw.

"Wolf, what the h*ll do you think you're doin'? Get your *ss over here now!" Logan sounded furious.

Wolf wasn't concerned. He knew what he was doing.

The paw was wet with blood and saliva. Wolf studied it for a few seconds, prodding the wound with a finger. Soon he found the source of the problem.

"Owowo!" the dog howled as Wolf dug out a thorn that was at least an inch long.

Wolf let go of the paw and nudged the dog reassuringly.

It tested it's paw on the ground, and when it found the pain to be gone it wagged it's tail and panted happily.

Wolf growled at it threateningly once again, and the dog placed it's tail between its legs and bounded away and off of the property.

Wolf grinned and stood up, turning to face the school. He meandered his way over to his team. He was getting a lot of stares, but he didn't mind. He likes attention.

His team was with Logan, who was waiting with arms crossed.

"Problem solved," Wolf said with a smirk, "I don't know what the big deal was!"

"Are you hurt?" Logan asked evenly.

"What? No!" Wolf answered. Why was Logan acting hostile?

"Did it bite you?"

"No! I'm telling you, I had it under cont- Hey!"

Logan grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

SMACK!

"Ow! What the h*ll?!" Wolf whipped back around and protected his butt with his hands. He was _not_ expecting that! Maybe praise, maybe a thank you, maybe even jealousy, but not _that!_

"Don't you _ever_ do something so _stupid_ again!" Logan growled.

"But-!"

"No 'but's! That thing could've had rabies, or a million other diseases!"

"Hey, I don't like what you're saying here! So any stray dog that wanders around is automatically a walking disease infestation?!"

"No," Logan said sternly, "But a stray dog who walks that way could be!"

"Hey, you should be thanking me for getting rid of the freakin' problem! Now you don't have to worry about it coming on our territory again!"

"We weren't worried about the _dog_, Wolf! We were worried about the students' _safety!_"

"I was perfectly safe!"

"You were ten feet away before you even started talking, Wolf! If it had rabies it could have attacked you at any moment! How is _that_ safe?!"

"I was ready to run if I had to!"

"You moved in closer! You didn't even know if it had rabies or not, and you _touched_ it!"

"He _told_ me he didn't have rabies!"

"So you just _believed_ him?!"

Wolf growled and clenched his fists. Why'd Logan have to make such a big deal out of this?

"Dude…" Pyro suddenly broke in, "Your hand!"

Wolf looked down. His one hand was smeared with blood and saliva from the dog's wound.

"It's nothing," Wolf shrugged, and he started to wipe it on his pants.

Logan grabbed his wrist. "We are going down to Jean's lab and she is going to analyze it for rabies and any other disease she thinks might be there. Then you and I will have a talk."

Wolf swallowed hard.


	14. Courting Rituals

Courting Rituals: behaviors an animal uses to choose a mate.

Note: Wolf is not using courting rituals here, but is instead interpreting another characters behavior as such

* * *

The lab smelled strongly of rubbing alcohol and other chemicals. Various pieces of equipment would randomly click and whirr, making Wolf jump the first few times he heard them. He did not like this place at all.

He had never been in a doctor's office before, but if he had he would know that this did not resemble one in the least. At the doctor's, they use bright, calming, clean colors that make one feel safe and sanitized. There is usually a counter with cheerful yellow print, upon which lie a few glass jars containing fluffy little cotton balls and harmless tongue depressors, all arranged in such a way to be ascetically pleasing. The patient gets to rest on a nice, comfortable, padded table that is more like a couch, complete with a pillow. There is even paper covering the couch to keep one safe from another's germs.

The lab that Wolf waited in was primarily composed of stainless steel. That meant it was dark and shiny, not very calming. There were no bright colors or cheerful prints anywhere. Wolf did not see any jars with fluffy cotton balls, or, in fact, anything fluffy at all. They were probably hidden in one of the many metal cabinets, next to some painful looking instruments that Wolf did not want to think about. Wolf was sitting on a stainless steel table used for examining patients. It was cold in this room, and the metal underneath him was not helping. He was surrounded by all sorts of technology, half of which he couldn't even guess the purposes of. He stared at them in disgust; they were unnatural. He would have gotten up to inspect them closer, but Logan had told him to keep his *ss on the table and not to break anything; he had used _that_ look and _that_ tone that Wolf instinctively obeyed.

Wolf was terribly bored. He looked at his paw; it had been wiped clean and sanitized as soon as Jean-Grey had her samples. Then Logan and Jean left to look at the 'substances' they took and to discuss something. They had been gone for a while now.

Wolf sighed and laid down on his stomach. He would only lie on his back when he felt safe; it made him feel like his guts were exposed and vulnerable. He kept his paw away from his face because the smell of the disinfectant was offensive and messed with his senses. His breath fogged the steel.

Five minutes later, as he was just starting to doze, the door slid open and a strong scent filled the room.

"Hey Karin," Wolf sighed without looking.

"Wow! How did you know it was me?" she asked, a bit too enthusiastic.

He opened an eye and wasn't surprised to find that the room looked empty. "I smelled you. What do you want?"

He heard her giggle. "You are so amazing! I came here to thank you for saving us from that horrid dog today!'

Wolf curled his lip in distaste. There was nothing wrong with that 'horrid dog'. He tracked the path of her scent with his eyes as she came closer. "You're welcome," he said curtly. Then he sat up as she came _really_ close.

"I want to thank you _personally_, Wolf," she purred, "Maybe later tonight I could give you some _real_ gratitude."

Wolf blushed and pushed her hand away when he felt a touch somewhere he was not supposed to be touched. He backed away even more. "I'm, uh, busy tonight," he said quickly, "I'm playing poker with Kurt and Pyro!"

"Hmm, that's too bad," she said, "We'll have to do it another night then." She began to get close again.

Wolf coughed. "Yeah, we'll see," he said, "but you should probably leave before Logan and Jean get back."

"Aw, are you worried about me?" she asked, "That's so sweet! Okay, I'll see you later!"

"See yah," Wolf said as the door swished open, and then she was gone.

He exhaled. He did not know what to do about her. Honestly, he loved girls. They are nice to look at, and nice to be around. However, he wasn't ready for intimacy yet. That would come when he was looking for a mate, which he wouldn't be doing until he was able to support a family. He couldn't do that without a job, house, or money.

Then the door slid open again, and Logan and Jean-Grey walked in.

"There doesn't seem to be anything to be worried about in the blood," Jean told him as she pulled a few small vials from a small refrigerator, "But I want to give you a few shots just in case."

She pulled two syringes from a drawer. Wolf looked at them, then scooted backwards. "No way!"

He backed into Logan, who put his hands on his shoulders. "Stay still, pup. It's only a shot. You've had them before, right?"

Wolf shook his head slightly, eyes fixed on the needles.

"You haven't had any?" Jean asked.

"No," Wolf answered, "Never."

"You have some long overdue then," Jean said, "I'll have to research that some more. For now, you'll get these two."

"No!" Wolf panicked. There's just something about sticking needles into your skin that's wrong!

Logan sighed. He thought this was how Wolf would react. He did have a plan though.

"Wolf," he said, "I'll give you a choice. If you sit still and take your shots quietly, I'll give you this." He pulled a cookie from his pocket. He was taking a gamble with this one; he knew how much dogs liked food, but Wolf wasn't a dog.

Wolf eyes were riveted on the cookie as soon as he smelled it.

"Or, you can refuse to get them and throw a temper tantrum. Then you won't get the cookie and I'll have Jean inject them into your bum. Your choice." He waved the cookie in front of Wolf's face, watching his eyes follow it.

He had debated about using this method, because it seemed to contradict what he had been telling Wolf about being a human and not a dog. However, even with little kids you use a system of rewards and punishment. If he did this right, it could really help Wolf.

Wolf thought about it and sighed. "Which arm do you want?" he asked.

Jean walked over with the needles. "Are you right handed or left?"

"Left," Wolf answered, eyeing the needles apprehensively.

"I'll put them in your right arm then," she said, lifting his sleeve and rubbing the area with alcohol.

Wolf watched he every move, until a hand covered his eyes.

"Don't watch," Logan said, "That'll just make you more nervous."

Wolf sat still. He felt a pinch, then another, and he flinched both times.

"Alright, you're done," Jean said.

Logan removed his hand and gave the cookie to Wolf, who ate it in three bites. Then he grinned.

Jean looked at Logan. "I'll leave you two alone now." She walked out of the room.

Logan crossed his arms and looked at Wolf. "It's time for our talk," he said.

Wolf's smile quickly disappeared.


	15. Operant Conditioning

Operant Conditioning: the use of consequences to modify the occurrence and form of behavior.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

"You put yourself in a lot of danger today, and for no reason whatsoever."

Wolf growled. "I wasn't in any danger, and I had plenty of reasons!"

Logan crossed his arms. "Oh really? Please, tell them to me!"

Wolf huffed. "Well, I didn't know the dog, so I had to challenge it because it was on my territory! And out of everyone here, I think I was the best one to take care of that!"

Logan just stared at him for a few seconds, then said, "That may be true, but I think there was more to it. You were showing off."

"I wasn't showing off!"

"Yes you were; you were showing off and you weren't thinking."

"I was thinking fine!" Wolf protested.

"Oh you were, were you? Then why didn't you think about what would have happened if that dog had attacked you? You could have been seriously injured, maybe picked up a really nice disease, and if someone outside of this institute found out we could be in serious legal trouble. How would you like that? And do you really think that no one else could handle a stray? We were taking care of it! That's why we wanted the students inside, including you! Then we could have tranquilized it or called animal control. Heck, I could have just gone out and hauled it off the property; I don't get diseases. See, there were a lot of things that are safer that we could have done!" He sat on the table next to Wolf.

Wolf growled and looked away. "You're making a big deal out of nothing, Logan. I had it completely under control."

Logan sighed in annoyance. "Yeah, just like you have this under control," he said as he pulled him over his lap.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

"What, you weren't expecting this?" Logan asked as he began to swat him, "This is what happens when you don't think; you get hurt."

Wolf grunted in annoyance. "C'mon, stop! He didn't attack me, did he?"

Logan gave him an extra-hard swat. "That doesn't matter! What matters is that you weren't' being careful and that could have led to a whole lot of bad stuff! Weren't you listening?!"

Wolf wasn't really paying attention. All he knew was that the last time he had been in this position he was too shocked to do anything about it. That, and there were other students watching. This time, however, he was alone with Logan and he wasn't just going to lie down and take it.

He grabbed Logan's leg and sunk his teeth into the flesh until he tasted blood. Then he locked his jaw in place so Logan couldn't escape easily.

As soon as Logan felt pain in his leg he paused, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

"Wolf," he growled, "If you want to bite my leg, that's fine. You can bite it all day long; it'll heal. However, if you hurt me, it's only fair that I get to hurt you back. If you don't let go by the time I count to three, this spanking is going to be a lot longer and harder than it would be if you just let go. Your choice."

He gave Wolf a few seconds to think it over, then began to count. "One… two…"

Wolf let go and put his head down in defeat. He was angry, but not angry enough to risk more pain.

He felt a hand tousle his hair.

"Good boy," Logan said, "You're starting to think again."

That small affirmation along with the touch was enough to make Wolf feel a little better about his situation, especially because now he knew that Logan wasn't angry at him.

"Just so you know, that was your only warning. Next time I won't give you a choice," Logan said as he grabbed Wolf's waistband and pulled his pants and boxers down to his thighs. To his surprise, Wolf didn't show any sign of protest.

Wolf was too busy thinking about how to get away. He noticed the feeling of cool air on his rear, but he ignored it. He figured that Logan was trying to embarrass him, but that wasn't going to work. He spent half of his time running around naked in his canine form; this was no different.

Then he felt the first swat, and it stung like _heck!_

He twisted around. "What the h*ll?! That hurts worse than before!"

"That's what happens when I pull your pants down, Wolf," Logan said, rolling his eyes and keeping a steady rhythm with his swats, "Why'd you think I pulled 'em down? And you'd better watch that language!"

"I don't know!" Wolf yelled, squirming, "I had no idea what you were doing!"

Logan paused. "Really?" he asked, "The why the h*ll didn't you try to stop me?! You'd just let someone pull down your pants for no reason?! What the h*ll is _wrong_ with you?!" He swatted him harder.

"Oooow!" Wolf whined, thrashing, "Of course not! I just trust you!"

Logan eased up on him. "You say that, but you don't trust me enough to get rid of a little dog!"

Wolf snorted. "Will you get over that already? That's all you've been talking about!"

Logan growled. He never knew what to expect to come out of Wolf's mouth next. "That's the whole reason I'm spanking you!"

"Yeah? Well it's a f*cking stupid reason!" Wolf growled.

"That does it," Logan said, pushing Wolf off his lap so he could stand. "How many times have I told you to watch your language?" he asked as he opened a drawer and rummaged through it.

Wolf sat on the floor where he landed, pants around his ankles, watching Logan with a mix of curiosity and anxiety.

Logan pulled out a small tube, about the size of the ones full of toothpaste that you find on an airplane. "Answer me," he growled.

Wolf looked to the side. "I don't know, a lot?"

"Exactly," Logan said, "I've lost count!" He walked over to Wolf and twisted the lid off. "Stand up and open your mouth," he ordered.

Wolf stood, but instinctively closed it. "What is it?" he asked, trying to keep his mouth shut.

"Nothing dangerous," Logan smirked, "Now open up."

Wolf clamped his mouth shut and shook his head.

Logan sighed. "I don't have time for this," he said as he swatted Wolf, making him yelp. While his mouth was still open in protest Logan lodged his thumb between Wolf's jaws, preventing him from closing them again. He squeezed the tube and a thick, black paste came out, forming a line down the center of Wolf's tongue.

As soon as he tasted it, Wolf tried to pull away. It was strong and bitter; very offensive to his senses.

"Keep still!" Logan growled, keeping a grip on his jaw.

Wolf whimpered it complaint, but he couldn't really move his head.

Logan used the tip of the tube to spread the paste all over Wolf's tongue, even under it. Then he let go.

"Augh!" Wolf yelled, "That stuff tastes horrible!"

Logan watched him, amused by his reaction. "I warned you, Wolf. From now on, when I hear you cuss, I'm going to either give you a dose of that medicine or I'll wash your mouth out with soap." He sat back down on the table. "Get back over here. As soon as I'm done with your punishment, I'll let you rinse your mouth out."

Wolf glared at him. "That's not fair! My senses are a hundred times better than yours! You don't even know how bad this is!"

"Then don't cuss next time I tell you not to," Logan said, grabbing his ear and pulling him over his lap, "Somehow I think you'll survive this one."

Wolf growled as he found himself back over Logan's lap, his pants _still_ down. Logan began to swat him again, quickly this time. Wolf didn't have enough time to recover between hits.

By the time Logan was done, Wolf was reduced to sobs. Logan sighed and rubbed circles on his back to calm him.

When Wolf calmed a little and was breathing more regularly, Logan pulled up his boxers and pants, sat him up, and did one think that he thought he affect Wolf the most: he pulled him into a hug. "Did you learn your lesson?" he asked quietly.

Wolf clung to him, shaking. He felt very secure with Logan holding him. "Yes," he whispered.

"I know how much you want to beat me, and how much you like to be in charge. However, you can't lead anyone if you don't think through everything clearly. No one will respect you if all you do is show off."

Wolf sniffed. He didn't think about it like that."Sorry," he mumbled into Logan's shoulder.

Logan smiled and rubbed Wolf's head. "I forgive you. Now go stand in the corner." He sent him off his lap with a light swat.

Wolf groaned at the swat, then looked at Logan in confusion.

Logan pointed. "Go to the corner!"

Wolf tilted his head. "Why?" he asked, not defiantly but curiously.

Logan hesitated. Had he never had to stand in the corner before? "It's part of your punishment," he explained as he got up, loosely took Wolf's wrist, led him to a corner, and turned him around. "Stay here until I tell you that you can come out. And you need to be quiet and still, or i will make you stand there longer. I want you to think about what you did."

Wolf nodded, looking down. The taste in his mouth was worse now with no distractions.

Logan made him stand there for ten minutes, then let him out. "Go ahead and rinse your mouth out now," he said.

Wolf rushed to a sink and rinsed as much of the foul taste away as he could, but he knew it would linger the rest of the day.

Logan watched him with a smirk. "Okay now?" he asked.

Wolf looked up and nodded, water dripping from his chin.

"Let's go then," Logan said, "I have a class to teach."

As they were walking out, Wolf rubbed up against Logan. "Sorry for worrying you," he said quietly.

Logan was slightly surprised at the change in Wolf. He never thought he'd apologize for something like that, except maybe directly after his spanking. He rubbed Wolf's head again. "Just don't do it again and I'll be happy."

Wolf nodded. "I'll try not to."

"Good. Now, I think Pyro is waiting for you over there."


	16. A Hunter's Instinct

Wolf perked his ears as Pyro walked over.

"Hey, you gonna die from rabies or what?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Nah, turns out I'll live," Wolf grinned.

"That sucks," Pyro groaned, "I was hoping for a little peace and quiet."

"Shut up," Wolf growled, smirking slightly, "Well, if it makes you feel better, I might die from the taste of whatever Logan put into my mouth, or the smell of the chemicals they put on my paw." He held his hand away from his face.

Logan looked at him, then swatted him hard.

"Ow!" Wolf yelped, spinning away from him and covering his butt. "What was that for?" he demanded, glaring.

Logan grabbed Wolf's wrist and held it in front of his eyes. "See this? This is a hand, not a paw," he said calmly.

Wolf growled in frustration and confusion. "What's the difference?"

"One, your hand is not covered in fur, nor does it have pads on the bottom. Second, your hand has an opposable thumb and longer fingers. Third, and most important, you are a _human_, and humans have _hands_. If you are talking about your wolf-form, however, _then_ you can say 'paw', understand?" he asked as he looked into his eyes.

Wolf nodded, looking to the side.

"Good," Logan said, letting go, "Now there are about three minutes 'til your next class. Behave, both of you."

"Yeah yeah," Pyro said, watching him walk to his office.

Wolf looked at his _hand_, clenching and unclenching his fist. "Who f*ing _cares_ what I call it?" he muttered, then sighed, "Whatever. I guess we should go get our books now."

Pyro nodded. "Yeah, we don't have much time."

They walked to their dorm and grabbed their stuff, then started down the hallway.

Suddenly Wolf was hit from behind and he ended up sprawled on the floor, his books scattered everywhere.

"Mark that, b*tch, not looking quite so heroic now, huh?" Zane asked, laughing as he walked by with Jimmy and Bobby.

"Jerks!" Pyro yelled, "Do you want me to kill you?"

Bobby turned and smirked. "You could never kill me, candle brain."

Pyro glared at him. "Wanna bet, snowflake?" he asked as he pulled out his lighter.

Bobby quickly moved his fingers and a layer of ice formed over Pyro's lighter and hand.

"Gah!" Pyro yelled, shaking his hand and ultimately sending his lighter flying.

Bobby just laughed at him and waved as he continued down the hallway.

Wolf shook himself and started to gather his books. He picked up the lighter and broke the ice off of it. "You don't like ice?" he asked, holding it out to him.

"I don't like cold," Pyro answered, "It burns." He took it and lit a flame, running it over his hand to warm it.

Wolf stood and stretched. "Don't let them get to you," he said, "They're almost ready to fight."

Pyro sighed. "Whatever."

"We should go to class," Wolf sighed, "But I really don't want to sit in those desks right now…"

"Then don't," Pyro said quietly, "Let's skip."

Wolf looked at him. "And go where?"

"There's a lake not far from here, we could go swimming."

Wolf cringed. "I don't swim."

"Um… okay, there's a field right next to it where we could play frisbee or something," Pyro said.

Wolf grinned, "Fantastic, let's do that!"

"Who says 'fantastic'?" Pyro teased, "Anyway, the frisbee is in our room, and we might as well go back to put our books away."

Wolf stuck his tongue out and they walked back to their room just as the bell rang.

"No going back now," Wolf grinned.

"Who was planning to?" Pyro smirked as he grabbed his frisbee from his trunk and opened the window, "Let's go." He dropped his frisbee outside and climbed through.

Wolf changed form and jumped outside, landing on his _paws_. He shook himself off and changed back to a human. "Why the dramatic exit?" he asked as he stood, indicating the window.

Pyro shrugged. "Someone might have seen us going out the front door."

"I guess so," Wolf said, "But there's a fence around the property, so we'll have to go through the front gate anyway. Is it even open?"

Pyro smirked. "The gate is open until dark, that's probably how that dog got in. But we don't need to go that way. Just follow me."

Wolf gave a curious growl and walked behind Pyro as they walked toward one of the school's gardens.

Pyro walked behind a few bushes where the fence was partially hidden. The fence itself was one of the old kinds, a wrought iron fence with brick pillars every twenty-five feet. Pyro smirked at him and pointed to where one of the bars was missing. "I got Kurt to take that out a while ago, and the teachers never noticed. It's just wide enough to squeeze through." He slipped through the space and looked at Wolf expectantly.

Wolf looked at the top of the fence; it really wasn't that high. He jumped and grabbed the top bar, swinging himself over the 'spearheads' at the top and landing next to Pyro. He smirked at him.

"Show off," Pyro muttered before turning around and walking towards a stretch of woods.

Wolf chuckled.

The woods were extremely pleasant for Wolf; he hadn't felt free like this since before he had gotten himself in jail. They walked in a comfortable silence until they came across the field.

Wolf's eyes lit up. It was a huge field with tall grass, and the place reeked of prey.

"You can see the lake right over there," Pyro said, pointing.

Wolf didn't give any indication that he had heard. He quickly changed form and ran off into the tall grass.

Pyro lost sight of him. "Wolf?" he called, "What are you doing?" He walked into the grass to look around; it almost came to his neck. He couldn't see or hear anything. "Wolf? You'd better not jump out at me from behind!" he yelled.

Suddenly there was a high-pitched squealing coming from the right. "Wolf?"

The squealing was cut short. Pyro looked around, slightly worried.

Then the grass parted in front of him and Wolf appeared, carrying a dead rabbit in his mouth.

"Gah! Are you kidding me?" Pyro yelled, "That's disgusting!"

Wolf spit it out and changed form. "What?" he asked, tilting his head.

Pyro looked away. "Dude, there's blood and fur all over your mouth!"

Wolf rolled his eyes and licked his lips. "Want some?" he offered.

Pyro looked at him like he was insane. "No! It's raw and bloody and… and it was just alive!" He looked away again, covering his mouth.

Wolf sighed. "That's what makes it good! But you do have your lighter, so you can just cook it."

"I'll pass," Pyro said, shuddering.

"Well, if it's the fur that bothers you I can try to catch a fish."

"I'm not hungry," Pyro said quickly.

Wolf shrugged. "Suit yourself." He went back to wolf form because it is easier to tear flesh with a wolf's jaws.

"Do _not_ eat that in front of me!" Pyro said, keeping his mouth covered.

Wolf silently picked it up and carried it deeper into the tall grass, lying down to eat.

Three minutes later he was back, as a human, licking his jaws. "Done," he grinned.

Pyro looked at him. "There's still blood on your chin."

Wolf sighed and sniffed the air for water. There was a large puddle nearby that he washed his face in. "Better?" he asked, looking up.

Pyro nodded. "Next time, warn me before you do that so I can prepare myself, man. You startled me."

"Okay," Wolf said, then he shook his head. "People are weird."

"Same goes for dogs," Pyro said.

Wolf shrugged. "Can't argue with that."

"So, are we playing or what?" Pyro asked, holding out the frisbee. "You want me to throw it so you can catch it in your mouth?" he teased.

Wolf mock glared at him. "Shut up," he growled, "I play the same way you do."

Pyro shrugged. "Then let's make it interesting. Whoever lets it hit the ground within ten feet of him gets a point, and whoever gets twenty-five points first has to do a dare that the winner comes up with."

Wolf looked at him suspiciously. "What kind of dare?"

"Nothing dangerous," Pyro grinned, "But something that could get you into trouble, otherwise it wouldn't be fun. And if you absolutely don't like it then you can refuse and I'll come up with another one."

Wolf thought about it, then nodded. "Bring it on," he smirked.

Pyro ran back a few feet and threw it hard, straight at him.

The game went on for a few hours before Pyro finally lost.

"That's not fair," he complained, "You didn't tell me you played so good!"

Wolf shrugged. "I have better senses, plus I'm used to hunting."

Pyro sighed. "Whatever. Just don't make it too embarrassing."

"I won't," Wolf promised.

Pyro's stomach growled. "What time is it?" he wondered.

Wolf looked up at the sun. "I'd say it's almost six thirty," he answered.

"Sh*!" Pro yelled.

Wolf looked at him questioningly.

"It's almost dinnertime! Our afternoon classes have been over for almost an hour! If we don't show up for dinner Logan will think we're missing!"

Wolf swallowed. "He would be mad?'

"Very."

"Race you back?"

"Definitely."

They took off towards the school.


	17. Altruistic Behavior

Altruistic Behavior: the most basic form is an individual putting him/herself at risk to help another. In the animal kingdom it is present in many social species and is used to warn the group when a predator is approaching, putting the individual at risk while saving the rest of the group.

* * *

Wolf and Pyro squeezed through the fence and climbed through the window back into their room.

"Think we're in trouble?" Wolf asked.

"I don't know," Pyro shrugged as he threw his Frisbee back into his trunk, "Let's go get dinner though, I'm hungry."

"You should've taken what I offered you earlier," Wolf smirked, "But I'm always ready to eat."

"I don't care if I was starving, I would never take that," Pyro grimaced as they walked down the hallway.

"Wolf and John, come here," a familiar voice growled.

They turned to see Logan standing in the doorway of his office. "Inside, now," he ordered, pointing with his thumb to the room behind him.

They looked at each other, then slowly walked up to Logan, and then quickly passed him to get inside.

He closed the door. "Sit down," he said, taking his seat behind the desk.

Pyro immediately sat in one of the two chairs placed in front of the desk. Wolf slowly lowered himself into the other, wincing as he made contact. Logan had done quite a job on him earlier.

Logan noticed the wince and smirked slightly. Then he gave them both a stern look. "Where were you this afternoon?"

"What are you talking about?" Pyro asked.

Logan stared at him. "Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about. All of your teachers for your afternoon classes told me you weren't there today, and I want to know why."

"We skipped," Wolf said simply.

Pyro looked at him like he was insane. "Wolf, shut up!"

Logan held up a hand. "At least he's telling the truth," he said pointedly, "What made you think it would be okay to skip, Wolf?"

He shrugged. "Those classes are useless. I already know what I need to know to survive. Math won't help me at all."

Logan sighed. He couldn't really argue that, he felt the same way. "Then how are you planning to get a job?"

"Why would I need one?" Wolf asked, "I'm a wolf, I can hunt for my food."

Logan looked at him, then leaned across the desk. "Come here," he said, gesturing with a hand.

Wolf titled his head, then slowly leaned forward.

WHACK! Logan smacked him upside the head, then leaned back in his chair.

"Ow!" Wolf complained, jumping back in his seat while clutching his head, then he jumped again as he landed in his seat.

"Get this through your thick skull," Logan growled, "You are _not_ just a wolf, and living like one will _not_ meet all your needs, understand? That's why you need to learn these skills, so you can get a job and live the life you need!"

Wolf nodded and sighed. Whatever, he wasn't sure a wolf's life wouldn't fit him.

Logan looked at both of them. "You two know that I can't just let you off the hook, right?"

Pyro started to play with his lighter nervously.

Wolf groaned. He didn't want to get spanked again, especially since he was still feeling the effects of his last one.

"Matchstick, give me your lighter," Logan said, holding out his hand, "You are both grounded from your powers for a week."

"What?" Pyro panicked, "No! Please don't take it away!" He gripped it tightly.

"John," Logan warned, looking at him sternly, "Give it to me. _Now_."

Pyro swallowed and slowly held it out.

Before Logan could take it, the lighter went flying across the room.

He looked at Wolf in disbelief. "Why did you just knock it out of his hand?"

"I'm sorry," Wolf said, "but I can't let you punish Pyro, it wasn't his fault. It was my fault, I'll take all the punishment."

"But-!" Pyro protested.

"Shut up!" Wolf growled, looking sideways at him.

Pyro was too startled to say anything.

"Look me in the eye," Logan said calmly to Wolf.

He didn't move.

"Wolf."

He slowly turned his head and met his eyes.

"Pyro chose to go along with you, so it's just as much his fault as it is yours. He needs to be punished just like you do, okay?"

Wolf glared at him. "Leave Pyro out of this!" he growled dangerously.

Logan sighed. "Wolf, he needs to-"

"Let it go, Wolf," Pyro said quietly, "I'll be fine."

Wolf glared at him. "I thought I told you to shut up!"

"And I told you to let it go!" he glared back, "I'm not going to just let you take all the blame!"

They glared at each other for a few minutes.

Logan watched with interest. Did Wolf think he was alpha over Pyro? That would mean that he didn't see them as equals. He wondered if Wolf saw any one as equal, or if he just considered others as either stronger or weaker than he was.

Pyro finally looked away, and Wolf gave a slight smile of satisfaction. He was certainly acting like he was alpha.

Logan cleared his throat. "Matchstick, go get your lighter off the floor for me."

Pyro stood and walked over to where it fell.

"And for you, Pup," Logan said to Wolf, "Since I can't take anything away from you to keep you from using your powers, I've got something for you."

_No!_ Wolf thought, wide-eyed, _Not the collar!_ He remembered how helpless he had felt not being able to change form when Logan had put that collar on him during dinner before. He _hated_ that thing!

Logan opened a desk drawer and took something out, then threw it at him.

Wolf caught it, then growled.

"Now you have two collars," Logan smirked, "But this one's just a regular dog collar, no electronics."

Wolf held it up. It was made from black leather and was studded with spikes. In fact, he would probably even like it if Logan wasn't giving it to him for a punishment. He sighed.

"Like I said, it has no electronics," Logan said, getting up and walking around his desk, "So here's the deal. You wear that collar for a week while you're grounded and you can only take it off when you go to bed. It's just there to remind you not to use your power, okay?"

He took the collar from Wolf and adjusted it around his neck; not too tight, but tight enough that he would feel it.

"Now if you transform when you have it on and I find out about it, unless it's a life or death situation I'll give you a warning the first time and the second time I'll spank you. Then I'll put on your other collar that _is_ electronic and you'll wear _that_ the rest of the week even when you're sleeping. I know how much you hate that one. Understand?"

Wolf nodded, feeling the collar rub against his neck. It was weird.

"Good," Logan said, taking the lighter from Pyro, "Now go eat dinner before it's all gone."

They quickly got up and left his office; they were both hungry.

Once they were in the hallway, Wolf rounded on Pyro. "Don't you _ever_ do that again!"

"Do what again?" Pyro asked evenly, glaring at him.

"Don't go against me like that!" he growled.

"Wolf," Pyro said calmly, "You are not in charge of me, and I'm not going to let you play the hero for something I did."

Wolf sighed in frustration. He _was_ in charge of him, that's the definition of a friend! "You don't understand, I wasn't 'playing the hero'. I can't stand when something happens to anyone in my pack, even the ones I don't like. I really can't deal with it. It's much easier for me to take double the punishment then for me too see you get punished too."

"I don't care! I'm not about to just sit there and let you take the blame, not when it was my fault! You'll just have to live with it."

Wolf snarled and looked away.

"So, I'm part of your pack, huh?"

"Of course, everyone on our team is."

Pyro looked at his collar. "That's a nice touch, by the way," he smiled, "It suits you."

"Does it?" he smirked, "How do I look in it?"

"Hideous, as usual."

"Shut up," Wolf growled, then he walked to a bathroom to look in the mirror at himself. Pyro followed him in; it was a school bathroom with stalls.

"Son of a b*tch," Wolf grinned, looking at it.

"What?" Pyro asked.

"Look at what Logan had put on the dog tags."

Pyro snickered when he saw it:

"Wolf

Property of Xavier's School

For the Specially Gifted."

On the back it said: "If found, please return to-" and the school's address followed.

"What a jerk," Wolf laughed, "I'm gonna have to get him back for this!"


	18. Territorial Creature

"Wolf, what are you doing?" Logan asked as he walked outside. It was spring and the night air was cool.

Wolf turned around slightly. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're pissing against the fence in the middle of the night, but I'm hoping I'm wrong."

Wolf smirked and turned back to the post he was watering. "That's exactly what I'm doing," he said as he finished and zipped his pants again.

"Okay," Logan said patiently, "Why are you pissing against the fence?"

"I'm marking my territory," he answered, "This'll stop any other dogs from wandering in here like that one did earlier." He turned to face Logan. "What are you doing out here?"

"Checking up on you," he said as he lit a cigar, "We have sensors around the doors that turn on at curfew so we know when a student leaves. When you tripped them, someone saw you from the surveillance camera and woke me up to deal with you since I'm your team leader. Now get inside, it's midnight."

Wolf curled his nose from the smell of the smoke. "But I'm not done yet! I just have a few more places to cover. I would have had it done by now, but I can't go in wolf form." He fingered his collar subconsciously.

"You still have that on?" Logan asked, impressed.

Wolf looked at him. "Um, yeah. You said to keep it on unless I was sleeping."

"Good boy," Logan smirked, petting his head.

"Hey, stop that!" he complained, dodging away from his hand. "Anyway, I need to stay outside for a bit more. And I'm not tired at all."

"No."

"Why not?" he growled in frustration, "It's instinct to be out right now! Being inside will make me go insane!"

Logan pet his head again, partially to remind him who was in charge, and partially just to annoy him because it was so amusing. "Sorry pup, I said no. If you want to go out at night, you need to ask first."

"What?" he snarled, "That's bullsh*t! _Ow!_"

Logan smacked him upside the head. "Watch you language, pup. And it's not. Some mutants can't sleep because of their powers, but they either stay inside or get permission to go out. They can't just leave to go anywhere and do anything they want, and neither can you."

Wolf huffed and rubbed his head. "Fine. Just let me finish marking the other areas."

"No, it's bedtime," Logan said, grabbing Wolf's collar to guide him to the door, "You can finish that tomorrow, right after your detention with me."

Wolf groaned. "Do you really want me peeing in front of all the other students?"

"If you ask, I'll let you go out 'til midnight tomorrow, okay?"

Wolf nodded and relaxed a little. Then he processed everything Logan had said. "Detention?" he protested, "Why?"

"Because you didn't use your brain and ask to go out. You should have known better. Now come to my office after your last class." He put out his cigar before they went into the building.

"You can't give me detention for being stupid!"

"Yes I can," Logan scoffed, "Watch me. If you aren't there tomorrow I'll sell you to a pet store."

"Xavier would never let you do that!" Wolf countered.

"Are you kidding? He'd thank me for getting rid of you!"

"Shut up. _Ow!_" he rubbed his head and glared at Logan.

"Watch it pup, or I might enter you in a dog show too." 

Wolf just growled and kept quiet before Logan gave him a concussion.

Logan kept his grip on the collar and dragged him to his room to make sure he really was going to bed.

Wolf pulled away. "Let go! I'm going to bed, I promise!"

"Fine," he said, releasing him, "But if I catch you out again tonight your detention will be spent mostly over my knee, understand?" He gave him a stern look.

Wolf looked sideways. "Yeah, I understand. I'm not an idiot, I already got that you don't want me out."

"Good," he nodded, "Night then." He rubbed his head one last time before leaving, despite Wolf's whines of protest.

Wolf stood outside his door until he was sure Logan was gone, then he quietly made his way to the Danger Room, where he took two beers from Logan's refrigerator. Then he carried them back to his dorm without incident. He hid them and went to bed, taking his collar off first.


	19. A New Thing To Fear

Wolf raced around the corner of the hallway in canine form, accidentally knocking over some students. He would have stopped to help them back up, but he was too busy running for his life. He could hear the voice commanding him to stop, it's calmness masking the storm behind it. That only spurned him on.

He kept running around another corner until the brick wall he ran into stopped him. Or, at least it _felt_ like a brick wall. He shook his head dazedly and looked up. There was a mutant standing before him, and this guy was huge! He had broad shoulders and a lot of upper body strength. His hair hung down in his face, covering his eyes. But the visible part of his face showed that he was still young, despite his size. A black trench coat covered the rest of his body. He also smelled like a bird, which made Wolf's mouth water despite himself.

He heard Logan sigh, and only then noticed that he was standing next to this stranger. "Peacock, this is Wolf, the new member of our team that I told you about. Wolf, this is Warren Worthington III."

Wolf nodded at him, and Warren nodded back.

Logan looked at Wolf sternly. "What are you doing in that form? I just grounded you yesterday," he asked as he crossed his arms.

Wolf looked blankly at him, then remembered why he had been running. He heard that deceptively calm voice again, this time much closer. He jumped up and ran behind Logan, shaking as he cowered at his feet. Before this he had only two fears, now there was a third.

"Wolf, what's the matter?" Logan asked, slightly worried. It wasn't like him to show any fear; he preferred to make everyone think he was tough.

Wolf just looked down the hallway where he came from in anticipation.

"Wolf," Logan growled, now annoyed, "Change form right now and answer me!"

Wolf shook his head stubbornly.

Logan turned and glared at him, then grabbed his collar and roughly pulled him back in front.

"Change form!" he commanded gruffly.

Wolf inwardly whined and obeyed.

"This is your only warning; next time I catch you in wolf form when you're grounded it's a spanking and the other collar. Now what's wrong?"

"She's- she's insane!" he gasped, pulling away from Logan so he could hide behind him again, "I think she has rabies!"

"Who?" Logan asked as he tried to get him out from behind him.

"Ororororororo ro," Wolf said quickly, kneeling down and hugging Logan's legs so he wouldn't get pulled away from safety.

"Ororo?" Logan asked, shaking him off, "You mean Storm?"

He nodded.

"What the heck did you do?" Logan asked in disbelief. Storm was very hard to get upset, but once she was you knew you were in trouble.

"Nothing!" Wolf protested, looking away, "I just"

"There you are," Storm said as she turned the corner, using that same calm voice. Wolf could feel the static charge in the air as she approached, and he whimpered and shrunk back. "You _will not_ talk to me like that, young man!" Her eyes were white and her hair was flying everywhere, sending shivers down Wolf's spine.

"What did you do?" Logan whispered.

"I- I told her that history class was f*in' boring, and that she was a b*tch to the system," he whispered back.

"Wolf!" Logan looked at him incredulously, "Are you insane? Of course she's mad! You were asking for whatever she's gonna give you!" He grabbed his collar to once again drag him out from behind him.

"Yeah, well b*tch means something different to me then to you. B*tch is my mom," Wolf protested as he resisted the pull, but Logan won that tug-of-war.

"I doubt you meant it like that," Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"Now listen," he growled as he grabbed Wolf's chin to force him to look in his eye, "I don't want to see you running through the halls like that again, no matter who is chasing you. Understand? You could have hurt someone else or yourself." He waited for Wolf to nod before continuing, "And if you give Storm _any_ kind of hard time then I will take you over my knee right after she's done with you; I don't even care how bad she kills you before I get you. Do you understand _that_?"

Wolf winced at that threat and nodded, not able to speak because Logan held his face so tight.

"Good," Logan said, "Then go." He pushed him towards Storm, who had been waiting for them to finish with her arms crossed.

Wolf whimpered as he walked the rest of the way over to her.

He yelped as she wordlessly grabbed his ear and dragged him to his doom.


	20. Shock Treatment

"Stay here," Ororo ordered. She left Wolf standing in front of her desk as she walked back to close and lock the door.

Wolf rubbed his ear nervously. He wasn't sure it would ever work again after he had been dragged around by it like that.

Storm walked back over and pulled her chair out from behind the desk. Then she sat down and looked at Wolf. "You know what to do," she said, patting her lap.

Wolf groaned. As much as he wanted to touch her legs, this was not how he wanted to be introduced to them. But Logan's warning was still fresh in his mind, so he silently complied and draped himself across her lap.

"Just to warn you," she said as she began to pull down his pants and boxers, "Logan has told the rest of the teachers the kind of stunts you might pull in case we ever had to do this. You try anything with me and I will strike you with a lightening bolt." She paused to let that sink in. "Of course, it would be small enough not to do any damage; but trust me, it _will_ hurt!"

Wolf whimpered at the thought. "Yes ma'am," he mumbled, bracing himself.

"Good," she said, "I'm glad we understand each other."

Wolf shifted uncomfortably. He remembered what happened last time he was spanked bare, and that didn't go over so well. And he wasn't exactly embarrassed having his pants down in front of a lady, but something didn't feel right…

SMACK!

"Aaaaaooooow! What the h*ll?" he gasped.

"Watch your language or I'll wash your mouth out."

"What the- What are you using?" he managed to ask between yelps of pain after each swat. Sitting on a cattle prod would be slightly less painful then this!

"My hand," she smirked, creating a steady rhythm with her swats.

"No fu- no freakin' way!" he protested as he began to squirm. "Logan's hand doesn't hurt half as bad!"

"I'm putting a little electricity into my hand to make sure you learn from this," she answered him.

"Wha- what?" he huffed, "You're insa-OW!"

"You will talk to me with respect from now on," she said as she swatted his thighs to drive the point home.

"Ah! Okay!" he yelped, really squirming and pushing now.

"Stay still," she ordered, "Or do I need that lightening?"

He groaned as he stilled himself, but he couldn't manage to stop moving completely. It wasn't fair; he wasn't even going to do that stuff to her that he did to Logan. First of all, she was a woman. And second, she couldn't heal like Logan did. She didn't need to keep threatening him with the lightening thing.

Several swats later, Wolf was howling in pain and begging her to stop as tears streamed down his face.

"Please! No more!" he sobbed.

Much to his relief, she paused. Then she held her hand about six inches above his butt.

"Did you learn your lesson?" she asked as she let static electricity flow from her hand to his rump, covering every inch.

"Y-yes," he groaned as he squirmed around. That itching, burning, tingling sensation that static electricity causes was magnified to the point that he felt he was being stung by several bees at once.

"What did you learn?" she asked, holding him in place as she did that.

"I'll respect you," he said slowly, voice wavering, "An' I'll k-keep quiet in class."

"I doubt that," she said wryly, "I want no more name calling, no more cursing, no more coming to class late, and I want homework to be done on time. Understand?"

"Yes!" he sobbed, kicking his legs slightly, "S-sorry!" His face flushed; this was embarrassing.

"Good," she said, cutting off her power. She rubbed his head until he calmed down a little. "You can get up now," she said softly as she pulled his pants and boxers back up.

He sniffed and wiped his eyes, then slowly stood. That hurt like nothing he'd ever felt before. It even hurt more then starvation, and he had experienced that enough times to be able to compare the two.

"'M sorry," he mumbled, looking down and rubbing his butt.

"I forgive you," she said as she stood up, "Now let's go. I think Logan is expecting a report."

Wolf nodded and followed her out.

They walked to Logan's office and went inside.

He looked up when he heard them enter. "Did he behave himself?" he asked Ororo, eyeing Wolf.

"Yes," she said, "He didn't give me any trouble."

"Good," Logan said, smiling slightly, "Maybe we're finally getting through to him."

Wolf blushed and looked away. He didn't like that tone Logan used.

"Maybe," Ororo agreed, "And now I must go. I will see you later."

"See you then," Logan said as she left.

"I'm going to sleep now," Wolf yawned. For some reason being spanked made him sleepy.

"No you're not," Logan said.

"I'm not?" Wolf growled in annoyance.

"No, you have detention with me. Remember?"

Wolf groaned. This day kept getting worse.


	21. Detention

Logan stood up from behind his desk. "You remember why you got detention, right?" he asked as he approached him.

Wolf rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because I was out last night."

"Good," Logan smirked as he handed him a piece of chalk. "Go to the board."

Wolf looked at him suspiciously, grabbed the chalk, and stalked over to the board, clearly annoyed. He looked over his shoulder at Logan expectantly.

"Start writing," Logan said, "And make sure you get it all because I'm only saying it once: I am not a dog, I do not chew on furniture, chase my butt around in circles, bury bones in the yard, or mark my territory. I do not do things just because that is what I feel like at the moment, I think through my actions first. I will act like the human I am and actually use my brain, not just instinct."

Wolf turned around and glared at him. "I'm not writing that! It's insulting!"

"_You're_ insulting," Logan said pointedly, "Now write that over and over on the board until I tell you to stop. If you run out of room, erase the whole thing and start over."

"Why? What's the point?"

"There isn't one," Logan shrugged, slightly amused at his reaction, "I just needed to give you something to do for an hour."

Wolf growled, but his butt was still aching from his encounter with Ororo, so he didn't want to do anything to give Logan a reason to spank him. He wouldn't argue; not _yet_, anyway. "Fine," he huffed as he turned towards the board and started writing, taking his time.

Logan smirked and sat down at his desk. He grabbed a Harley Davidson magazine from a drawer and started to read.

"I don't hear any writing."

"Logan, come on!" Wolf whined, "My hand hurts!" He'd been at this for about twenty minutes now, and he had already filled the boards four times. The chalk dust made him sneeze, too.

"Keep up the whining and your $$ will hurt too," Logan said as he continued to read his magazine.

Wolf huffed. Then he began to write, 'Logan is a -"

"Wolf! Erase that right now!" Logan yelled.

"How did you even know? You've had your nose in a porn magazine since I've started!" Wolf protested, turning around and crossing his arms.

"It's not porn, it's motorcycles!" Logan said as he held the magazine up and glared at him.

Wolf raised an eyebrow. "Is that what gets you off? Why else would you be staring at it for an hour?" Then he shook his head. "That doesn't matter, it's still nothing important. Why are you wasting both our time here?"

"Trust me, there are a whole lot of better things I could be doing right now, and _you're_ the reason why I'm not doing them. Now _you_ stop wasting _my_ time and write!"

"_No!_" Wolf growled as he threw the chalk down and glared at him, "You can't make me!"

Logan was about to threaten him, but then he recognized the signs: eye contact, defensive posture, challenging. He sighed. "Wolf, would you like to fight me again?" he asked calmly.

"H+ll yeah!" Wolf yelled as he crouched down, "I'll kill you!"

"Wait a minute," Logan growled as he walked around his desk and grabbed Wolf's collar, pulling him upright. He looked him in the eye. "If we fight, we'll fight in the Danger Room and we'll use the same rules as before. Do you understand me?"

Wolf whined and tried to pull away; he really hated that collar! "I don't like your rules!" he protested.

"Too bad. It's that or we don't fight at all," Logan said, "I'll walk you to the Danger Room, but don't you dare change form until _I_ take your collar off! Understand that?"

Wolf nodded, not saying anything.

"Good," Logan said as he let go. Then he pushed Wolf towards the door. "Let's go."

Wolf continued to stay silent and tense for the short walk to the DRoom. He just wanted to kill Logan and prove he was better.

Logan didn't mind the silence. He was more than a little annoyed at the kid by now; and knowing Wolf, if he opened his mouth to speak he'd only make it worse.

As soon as they were in the DRoom Wolf whirled around. "Get this off of me!" he growled as he pawed at his collar.

"No," Logan said simply as he grabbed the collar and dragged Wolf backwards to the center of the room. "_Now_ I'll take it off."

Wolf growled indignantly. "What's the difference between here and the door?"

"Not much," Logan said as he undid the buckle on the collar, "I just didn't want you attacking me right away. Now go to the other side of the room to change form, then we'll start." He sent him off with a hard swat.

Wolf yelped and grabbed his butt as the hit had him jumping across the room, making the instruction to go there completely unnecessary. Then, after he recovered, he realized that the weight from the collar was gone. He smirked and crouched down, letting the predator take over his body as he changed form, but still holding control in his mind.


	22. Predator

Logan watched calmly from the center of the room as Wolf began to circle around him, graceful and silent. Wolf was definitely more comfortable in that form, fine-tuned to hunt and kill without stumbling or making a sound. Logan thought as he watched; there was no way that Wolf could have learned his tact and skill in a fight from instinct alone. True, his attacks were somewhat crude and not well thought out at first, but he quickly adjusted and, when an attack went wrong, he analyzed the situation before attacking again. He must have had experience in fighting and hunting already, and not just small game.

Wolf watched Logan warily as he circled. Hw wouldn't be able to rush him; he'd learned that last time he fought. Logan would just push him out of the way, sending him into a wall or whatever else was close by. And he was fast enough to turn to whatever direction Wolf attacked from, meaning he would always have his defenses ready. Then a strategy began to form in his mind. He grinned, and charged.

As expected, Logan simply pushed him to the side when he jumped at him, his momentum making him tumble to the floor. But instead of jumping up and running away to try again like he had in the last fight, Wolf rolled towards Logan and sprang to his feet, locking his teeth into Logan's calf.

Logan was caught slightly off guard and his leg collapsed beneath him as Wolf tore the muscle and let go. He fell to one knee, grimacing from the pain.

Because Logan was closer to the ground he was unable to turn so easily, and Wolf raced around and jumped on his back to bite into his shoulder, also tearing that muscle so Logan could no longer use his left arm. This time Wolf held on longer then he had to, and Logan noticed. He finally let go, and now that Logan was crippled he could go for his neck.

Even though he was in pain, Logan was able to grab Wolf's scruff with his right hand and hold him back so that his neck was just out of reach.

Wolf snarled silently, upset that he couldn't get the blood he wanted so badly. Had he still been thinking rationally, he would have gone for Logan's right shoulder, which was in reach. Then Logan would be helpless.

However, at the first taste of blood, Wolf's logic began to deteriorate as the predator took over. He cared less and less about winning the fight and more and more about making the kill and tasting blood. He snapped at Logan's neck hungrily, straining forward to reach it.

Logan noticed the change immediately; Wolf's eyes had taken on a crazed look and foam was beginning to fleck from his mouth. He could see why wolves were feared; if the animal was anything like what he saw before him, except bigger, they would be hard to defeat without the power to heal. And they were very determined too, not easily giving up. He knew he couldn't hold him back for long, not with the grip on his scruff. The fur was too slippery, and even now Wolf was coming loose

He gripped his hand as tight as he could and pulled Wolf backwards and down to slam him against the floor.

Wolf had the wind knocked out of him, and it took a few seconds to recover, during which he lied on his back panting. Logan took advantage of those few seconds and pushed a knee against his chest, putting his full weight on it to pin him down. By now his calf muscle had healed, so he had no trouble keeping his balance as Wolf squirmed beneath him.

Wolf struggled with everything in himself to escape from under Logan. He bit at his kneecap until Logan pushed his knee into his neck to make him stop. He could still breathe, but it was slightly more difficult. Then Wolf started to kick hard with his hinds paws, tearing up the back of Logan's thigh with his claws.

Logan grit his teeth and bore the pain until his left shoulder healed completely. Then he grabbed both the hind paws in one hand and Wolf's muzzle in the other.

Wolf twisted and squirmed to get out of the hold, but Logan had him pinned.

"Give up," Logan ordered, "Change form. You won't be able to do anything now."

Wolf glared at him and stubbornly continued to struggle.

Logan growled in annoyance and let go of his muzzle to flick his nose hard.

Wolf snorted and shook his head; that hurt! Then he realized how hopeless his situation was, and with a deep sigh, he changed back to human.

Logan let go as he changed and got off of him.

Wolf lay on the floor, panting hard from struggling so much. "Ow, I think you bruised my neck," he groaned as he rubbed his scruff.

Logan kicked his butt. "Come on, sit up. We're not done."


	23. Consequences

"Ow!" Wolf yelped, rolling to the side and grabbing his rear. "Hey, watch it! Ororororo just whipped me!"

"Aw, poor little puppy," Logan said unsympathetically, "You were beat by a girl. And her name is Ororo, is it really that hard to say?"

"Her name is all 'r's and 'o's!" he growled, "Of course it's hard to say! And don't even give me that; some of the toughest dogs I know are female!"

"Oh, suck it up!" Logan said, "You should be more worried about what I'm going to do to you." He grabbed the back of Wolf's shirt and half dragged, half pulled him towards a stack of wrestling mats piled against the side of the room.

"W-wait, what do you mean?" Wolf asked, trying to pull away. He didn't like where this was going.

Logan simply picked him up and walked the rest of the way. "I told you that we'd be using the same rules as last time, didn't I? And you definitely drew blood."

Wolf groaned; not again! "Logan, please! I was _just_ beat! I-I didn't mean to draw so much blood!"

"Yeah, I noticed you weren't exactly in control," Logan said as he sat down and pulled Wolf across his lap. "And that's what I mean when I say you can't act on instinct. You are not a bloodthirsty animal, not even in wolf form. You can't let that control you." He swatted him hard.

Wolf whimpered at the first hit. "Please stop! That _really_ hurts!"

Logan ignored him and began to swat harder.

"Ow!" Wolf squirmed, trying to escape Logan's hand. "Logan, please! You don't know how bad I got it from Orororo!"

"I don't care," Logan said calmly as he kept up the swats, "You agreed to this when you agreed to fight me. And I can't let you run off on a killing spree every time you taste blood."

Wolf whined. He was ready to do almost anything to get away, except bite Logan. He didn't want him to carry through with that threat he made earlier. Out of desperation he changed form without even thinking about it, just like he always did when he was in trouble. To his relief the spanking stopped.

Logan looked at the dog sprawled across his lap. "Fine," he said, "If you want to take it like that, go ahead. You won't even be in trouble for using your power when you're grounded because I haven't put your collar back on yet. This will be an exception, like the fight was." He grabbed the base of his tail and hoisted his hind end up to present a better target. "However," he continued as he took off his belt, "I am _not_ using my hand if you're in that form." He dangled the belt in front of Wolf's muzzle so he would get a clear picture of what _would_ be used on him.

Wolf swallowed, imagining how much that would hurt. It was probably a lot worse than Logan's hand, even if he had a metal skeleton. Reluctantly he began to change back. About half way through the transformation he stopped.

"Let go of my tail," he growled, in a voice much deeper than his normal one.

Logan was startled and immediately let go. "You can stop your transformation?"

"Well, that point is the last point I can stop going from human to wolf, and the first point to stop from wolf to human," he said when he finished.

"I want to know more about that when we finish here," Logan said as he continued to swat him, "And by the way, you made a wise choice. Those sentences must be doing you good; you actually used your brain!"

"Shut up!" Wolf growled, "I'm not stupid!"

"I didn't say you were, you just don't think," he said as he began to swat him hard and fast.

Wolf yelped. Then he bit his tongue to keep himself from crying out again. That plan didn't work to well though, because soon he was howling in pain as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Don't let yourself get carried away again," Logan said as he began to hit his sit spots and upper thighs, "You need to stay in control of yourself."

"Ouch! Okay!" Wolf growled, somehow still managing to sound defiant.

"Good," Logan said, and he finished up with the twenty hardest swats.

By the end of it Wolf was sobbing and clinging to Logan's leg. Two spankings in a row! Today sucked!

Logan rubbed his back until he calmed down to soft hiccups.

"Now lay down on the floor," Logan said, gently pushing Wolf off his lap.

Wolf sniffed and curled up on the floor, facing the wall.


	24. MidForm

"Okay, Wolf, you can get up now."

Wolf groaned as he slowly got up. His shoulder was sore from lying on the hard floor. If it wasn't for that discomfort he probably would have fallen asleep. That and the ache in his rear that he wasn't allowed to rub yet. And the fact that every time he tried to sneak a look over his shoulder at the clock, Logan firmly pressed his foot against his neck to keep his head down.

He stretched and yawned. Now that he _could_ see the clock, he saw that he had been lying there for at least an hour.

"Come here," Logan said, and he immediately obeyed.

Logan was still sitting on the stack of wrestling mats, but by now he had a beer for himself and a soda waiting for Wolf. "Are you going to behave now?" he asked.

Wolf nodded, avoiding his eyes.

Logan sighed. "You can talk," he said, "And you know I want you to look me in the eyes. Let's try this again: Are you going to behave now?"

Wolf sighed and reluctantly looked at him. "Yeah, I'll behave."

"Good," he smirked, "You can rub now." He had to laugh as Wolf began to frantically rub his behind, even though it probably wouldn't do much by now.

Wolf glared in his direction. "Don't laugh at me!" he growled.

"Calm down, pup," Logan smirked and pet his head.

Wolf ducked and pushed his hand away. "Stop!" Then he reached for the soda.

Logan pulled it away. "You can drink it after you show me this other form of yours."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not another form. It's more like me pausing the process between forms."

"Whatever. Show it to me."

Wolf sighed and began to take off his shirt.

Logan looked at him. "What the h#ll do you think you're doing? Keep your clothes on!"

He rolled his eyes again as he took off his pants. "Humans! You guys are so attached to your clothes, but they don't do much for you. They barely even keep you warm. A fur coat is much better." He left his boxers on, though, because Logan seemed uncomfortable.

Then he closed his eyes and let the beast take over as much as it could before he would cease to be human. At that exact moment he stopped it; had he allowed it to take a fraction more then he wouldn't be able to stop himself from changing the whole way. When he was done he opened his eyes.

Logan stood and looked at him. "Whoa"

The first thing he noticed was how much more hair Wolf had. Long sideburns bordered his face as hair curled out from under his chin. His upper back, chest, arms, and legs were all covered, and he guessed that there were places he couldn't see that were also coated in hair. He did have shorter, fuzzier hair on parts of his neck, parts of his face, abs, fingers, and lower back. The only places without hair were the other parts of his face (nose, around the eyes, and mouth), palms, and the bottoms of his feet. Strangely enough, all of this hair was still red, not the bluish grey of his wolf-form.

The next thing he noticed was that Wolf had much more upper body strength. Muscles bulged on his arms where he just didn't have any before. His shoulders were also hunched, and his neck was thicker.

As Logan walked behind him, he noticed the tail pushing its way out of his boxers and had to laugh. It was shorter than his regular tail, but it was a good foot long at least. He tugged it.

"Hey!" Wolf protested. It didn't really hurt; it just felt weird. Imagine someone pulling on the base of your spine and you'll know what it felt like.

His fangs were also longer, and his ears slightly pointier, but he was definitely still more human than wolf.

Logan noted that he was leaning forward to stand on his toes rather than the whole foot. His feet also seemed longer, and the nails were slightly grey and thicker.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked, pointing to his feet.

Wolf shrugged slightly. "It's harder to balance when I'm like this and standing on flat feet," he said in a deep, gruff voice.

"And what's with the voice?"

"How should I know? This is just how it gets."

"Sometime I'm gonna let Jean and Hank look at this, they'd be thrilled," Logan smirked.

Wolf rolled his eyes. He was _not_ going to be their next science project.

Logan sat down again and sipped from his beer. "So why don't you go around like that all the time? It's definitely more intimidating."

Wolf went back to human. "It's too awkward," he shook himself, "It's hard to breathe and balance, for one thing. And I think some of my muscles are starting to change, so everything feels stiff and it's hard to move." He slowly lowered himself on the mat next to Logan, who handed him his soda. "When I'm like that I'm colorblind, half deaf, and can't move quickly. It's just not worth it."

Logan nodded. "I guess it's not. Maybe it could startle someone though and give you a few extra seconds of attack."

Wolf just shrugged and sipped his soda. "Can I go to bed now?" he asked. After everything he was exhausted.

"No," Logan said as he reached in his pocket and took out the collar. Wolf groaned when he saw it. "You still have your detention to finish."

Wolf whined as Logan put the collar around his neck. "But-!"

"_Don't_ argue with me," Logan growled, looking him in the eye.

Wolf sighed and looked down in submission.

Logan stood and walked back to his office. "Bring your soda, you can drink it while you write."

As expected, Wolf silently picked it up and followed.

Thirty five minutes later and Wolf plodded to his room and collapsed in bed. His butt hurt and now his hand hurt and he felt sore everywhere from the fight and lying down after it. All he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and fall asleep, which is exactly what he did. He fell into a deep, peaceful sleep that was void of the dreams that usually had him thrashing and whining in his sleep.


	25. Sobering Effect

Wolf groaned. Someone annoying was shaking him while he was trying to sleep.

"Come on, Wolf, wake up," Pyro said, "You'll miss dinner."

"Go away," he mumbled as he turned his back to him.

Pyro shook him again, but he just ignored it.

SMACK!

"Ow!" he yelped, grabbed his butt and rolling over.

"See, I told you it vould vake him."

"Kurt, I'm gonna kill you!"

Kurt laughed. "Sure you vill. Now let's go eat, I'm hungry."

Wolf growled. "Why couldn't you just go by yourselves and let me sleep?"

"Because then we'd have to listen to you complain about how hungry you are later," Pyro rolled his eyes, "Come on, you can sleep after you eat. You already missed all our afternoon free time."

Wolf shook himself and yawned. "Fine," he said as he stood up and walked with them to the dining hall.

_

After dinner Kurt wanted to play some video games so he went to the gameroom, and Pyro just walked with Wolf back to their room.

"Guess what I got the other night," Wolf smirked when they got there.

"Um rabies?" Pyro smirked back.

"Shut up," Wolf growled. Then he went to his trunk and pulled out the two beers he stole from Logan's fridge and handed one to Pyro.

Pyro grinned as he took it. "Where did you get this?"

"Logan's stash," Wolf smirked as he bit the cap off and tasted it. He spit it out immediately. "Ugh, this is disgusting! How can he drink it so much?"

Pyro laughed. "It's not about the taste, it's about how it makes you feel."

Wolf scrunched his nose as he thought about that.

"Try it," Pyro smiled as he took a long sip.

Wolf looked at him suspiciously, then carefully took another taste, swallowing quickly. It still tasted like p!ss, but he caught the slight buzz afterwords. "I see what you mean," he smiled as he took a longer sip.

Pyro nodded. "It took me a while to get used to the taste, and for you it will probably take longer; your senses are stronger."

He looked at him. "You've had it before?"

Pyro scoffed. "Of course, many times."

Wolf shook his head and kept drinking, finishing the rest in one long draught. When he was done he dropped the bottle and stumbled back. "Whoa I feel funny"

Pyro rolled his eyes. "Stop acting, Wolf. No one gets drunk from one bottle of beer."

"No I really" he fell on the ground.

"Wolf?" Pyro knelt down next to him, now concerned. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

It took Wolf a few seconds to try to focus. Then he panicked. "OhmyGod!" he cried, "I'm goin' blind! Evrytin's blurry!"

"F^ck," Pyro groaned, "You can't hold alcohol at all!"

Wolf cried and rolled on the floor.

Pyro wasn't quite sure what to do. He quickly grabbed the beer bottles and threw them away, then he pulled Wolf off the floor. "Come on, we're heading to the bathroom!"

Wolf stumbled and started to hyperventilate. "I can't see an' the room's movin'!" he slurred.

"That's why we're going to the bathroom," Pyro said, "A cold shower might sober you." He just hoped no one would see him like this.

"No!" Wolf pulled away from him and laid down on the floor with his head in his hands. "I'm no' movin' 'til it's gone!" he whispered as he began to shake.

Pyro looked at him, he was shaking badly. He sighed and walked out of the room, leaving him there.

_

Logan was in his office when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he called.

Pyro nervously opened the door and took one step inside. "Um, you need to come help Wolf."

"What's wrong?" Logan asked as he stood up from his desk.

Pyro looked to the side. "Well, he's kinda drunk"

"What?"

"Just come on," Pyro said, "He's not taking it well."

Logan growled in annoyance and followed him to their room.

Wolf was still on the floor, groaning as he held his head.

"How many has he had?"

"One," Pyro answered.

Logan looked at Pyro. "He did _not_ just have one!"

"He _did!_" Pyro said indignantly, "I'm not lying!"

Logan sighed, he'd sort that out later. He picked Wolf up and threw him over his shoulder. Wolf growled; he thought the room was attacking him.

"Come with me," Logan said to Pyro as he began to walk towards the Danger Room.

"Um, the bathroom's that way," Pyro pointed, "Shouldn't we put him under cold water?"

Logan nodded. "He should be submerged in water, not just under a shower, but the bathrooms don't have tubs." He entered the DRoom and walked to a utilities closet where a barrel of water sat in the corner. The water was used to clean the floor of the DRoom between classes because, let's face it, when the students were supposed to fight Logan it could get bloody. The barrel was emptied and refilled at the end of the last class of the day, so luckily for Wolf this water was clean and fresh.

Logan unceremoniously dumped Wolf's upper half into the barrel, face down, and grabbed a fistful of his shirt to hold him there for a few seconds.

The shock of cold water and not being able to breathe sobered Wolf quickly.

_Darkness the sudden immersion into cold wetness as all sound is gone save the roaring surrounding him.. the loss of air as wet cloth clung to his face_

Wolf panicked and tried to push himself up and away from the water.

_Confusion and loss of control as he tumbled, swirling through the black water he can't move the feeling of complete helplessness_

His struggled became more violent and desperate, but Logan held him down for just a few more seconds.

_Surrounded by that cloth, so like a womb but a dead one that gives no comfort he's all alone air bubbles stream from his nose and mouth as water rushes in_

Logan finally let him up and Wolf kicked the barrel as he was freed, sending water everywhere. He fell to the floor, coughing and panting, then looked up to see who would do that to him.

Logan crossed his arms as he looked at him.

Wolf's eyes got wide as his facial expression turned from fear to absolute shock. "Why'd you try to drown me?" he asked, voice full of hurt.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Wolf, you were under there for twenty seconds; I counted. You don't drown from twenty seconds, and I wouldn't have let you."

Wolf glared at him. "You were trying to drown me!" he accused, "Why were you trying to get rid of me?"

Logan rolled his eyes and crouched next to where Wolf was currently sitting. Wolf immediately scooted away and growled.

Logan looked at him. "Wolf, I wasn't drowning you and I wasn't trying to get rid of you. I don't know where that idea even came from. Do you remember how bad you felt a few minutes ago?"

Wolf nodded slowly.

"Do you still feel that way?"

Wolf was silent for a few seconds. "No, but my head hurts now" He smiled slightly as realization came to him. "My senses are all clear now!"

"That's what I was doing," Logan said to him.

Wolf blinked and looked at him. Then he jumped up and hugged him.

Logan grunted in surprise.

"Don't ever put me under water again!" he begged, "I'll never ever _ever_ drink beer again, just don't do that to me!"

Pyro snickered at the look on Logan's face, and Logan glared at him.

Logan sighed. "I won't dunk you again if you don't get drunk."

Wolf sniffed. "I won't, I promise! I don't like losing my senses."

Logan rubbed his head, trying to calm him down since he was still shaking. "Okay, I think you learned your lesson, I won't punish you for this."

Wolf looked at him. "Why do you even like that stuff? It's terrible!"

"Who says I do?" Logan looked at him.

"You drink it all the time!"

"That doesn't mean anything, pup."

Wolf nodded, then leaned up and licked his shoulder.

Logan immediately pushed him across the room.

Wolf whined and looked at him, confused.

"Don't lick people," Logan said sternly. "At least, not as a human. You're gonna confuse people if you do. That's something only dogs do."

Pyro just looked at Wolf. "Um So he wasn't joking around when he licked my face earlier?"

"Probably not," Logan sighed, "That's from his wolf half. Don't take it the wrong way though; grooming is part of a dogs nature and how they show any kind of affection. Just push him away if he does it again."

Pyro nodded.

Wolf pouted at them, "Well if I can't lick, what _can_ I do?"

Logan shook his head. "I'm not getting into that right now. Wolf, go back to your room and sleep off that headache, you'll feel better in the morning."

Wolf nodded and shook the rest of the water off himself before standing up. "Okay," he said as he began to walk out the door.

Logan stood and looked at Pyro, then grabbed his arm and dragged him to the stack of mats.

"Wait, what did _I_ do?" Pyro protested as he pulled away from him.

"You were drinking too, I can smell it on your breath," Logan growled as he sat and pulled him across his lap, "And unlike Wolf, I can't guarantee that you won't do it again."

"No, don't Logan!" Pyro tried to get up.

Before Logan could hit him even once, he was knocked sideways as Wolf barreled into him. "Leave him alone!" he growled.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Wolf, I know you want to protect your friends, but Pyro deserves this."

"I don't care!" Wolf growled, "Don't touch him!"

Logan looked at him and stood up, grabbing Wolf's collar. Then he dragged him out of the DRoom and closed and locked the door.

Wolf growled and tried to get back in, but he couldn't. So he laid outside the door and waited.


	26. Differences

WARNING: NON-CONSENSUAL SPANKING OF A TEEN IN THIS CHAPTER. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!

* * *

Pyro nervously watched Logan as he locked the door. "Um, can we talk about this first?"

"What's there to talk about?" Logan asked as he grabbed his arm and dragged him back towards the mats. "You were drinking and you're underage."

Pyro groaned and tried to pull away from him. "Come on, I only had one! I'm not even drunk"

Logan sat on the mats and pulled Pyro across his lap. "Sorry Matchstick, but 'just one' still counts. Where did you even get it?"

Pyro whimpered and tried to get up. He didn't want to answer that; Wolf would get in trouble. "Um,... Bobby gave them to us."

Logan tugged down his pants. "Why don't I believe you?" he asked sarcastically.

"It's true!" Pyro protested as he tried to pull his pants back up, "He wanted to get us in trouble!"

Logan pushed Pyro's hands away and got his pants all the way down. "Fine. Where'd he get it then?"

"Uh,... your fridge," Pyro said quietly.

Logan was silent for a few seconds. "You stole it from my fridge?" he growled.

"No, no!" Pyro protested quickly, "_I_ didn't, _Bobby_ di- Ow! _Ow!_ Logan, _stop!_!"

Logan smacked his bottom hard. "Stop lying to me Matchstick, you know that you get more when you do," he said sternly.

"But I'm _not!_ Ah!" His hand flew back to protect himself.

Logan simply pinned his hand behind his back. "You _are!_ Now how many of these do you want?" he asked as he swatted Pyro's thigh.

Pyro sniffed and bit his lip. "N-none!"

"Too bad!"

Pyro closed his eyes and didn't say anything else. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of this one, and that he wouldn't be able to escape, so he was determined to take it quietly. He flinched with each swat, but he stopped struggling and only whimpered slightly as the pain got worse.

Logan spanked him for about five minutes and by the end Pyro was clinging to Logan's leg and sobbing quietly. That hurt like _h#ll!_ His $$ was stinging like ice by now.

Logan's sighed and rubbed his back until he calmed down a little. Then he pulled Pyro's pants up, sat him on his lap, and looked him in the eye. "I don't want to catch you drinking again, do you understand me? You're too young. Next time it happens I'm gonna make sure you don't sit until you're legal age, do you understand me?"

Pyro sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Yeah," he said weakly, "I g-get it."

Logan nodded and pulled Pyro into a hug until he recovered enough to be breathing normally again, then he let him get up. "If you want your soda, you can come by for it tomorrow. Go to bed now, you both need to sleep that off."

Pyro nodded and rubbed his butt as he walked out of the room. His first step into the hallway almost had him tripping over Wolf, who was lying directly in front of the door.

"Gah! Wolf!" he complained as he barely recovered his balance in time to stop from falling.

"Hmm?" Wolf yawned sleepily and looked up at him. Then he stood and rubbed his eyes. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked with concern.

"Um, don't worry. I'm fine," Pyro said, looking sideways.

Wolf raised an eyebrow; he didn't believe him at all.

"I'm fine!" Pyro insisted, "What about you? Are you okay?"

He nodded. "My senses are back for the most part, but I feel like a moose just headbutted me. They hurt."

"Yeah, I'll just take your word for it," Pyro said as he led Wolf back to their room, "You'll feel a little better after you get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Wolf groaned, "Nothing's gonna make this feel better."

"We'll see," Pyro smirked, "But no coffee for you in the morning. If that was how you reacted to alcohol then I'd hate to see you on caffeine."

* * *

Sorry it's short. I'm leaving the title as 'Differences' for now for two reasons: one, I couldn't think of anything better (suggestions welcome) and two, it's meant to show the different reactions from Pyro and Wolf when they're getting beat.  
Wolf will not give a direct lie to Logan (especially not as Logan becomes 'alpha male'), he does not try to stop the spanking with his hand or try to pull his pants back up.  
While Pyro does try those things, he does not howl his lungs out or struggle a lot once he's accepted that he's not getting out of it.

I've noticed that I'm not getting as many reviews recently, and I'm just wondering if the story is getting progressively worse/uninteresting or if it's because people just don't feel like writing. Please let me know; if the story or writing style is getting bad then I want to fix it. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far :)

And back on chapter 2 Henshu asked a question about Wolf's parents. Here's my answer: I'll be revealing Wolf's past in future chapters, and I hate spoilers ;) if you want to find out, keep reading.


	27. Act Like A Dog

Only a few days into the week Wolf was getting antsy to change to his wolf-form. The human body could be useful sometimes, but it was also stifling. He didn't have the broad range of senses that he could enjoy as a wolf, even if he was colorblind at the time. Finally he got so sick of it that when a perfect excuse came up he readily used it.

He ran through the hallway in wolf-from carrying his books in his mouth. The bell was going to ring any minute and he wanted to make it to class on time. Actually, he didn't really care if he was late or not. He was running at top speed for sheer enjoyment; it felt great to exercise like that again. He rounded a corner and almost made it to class.

Then someone grabbed his collar, halting him in his tracks. The sudden stop caused the momentum to carry his body forward, flipping him onto his back. He landed on the floor and couldn't breathe for a few seconds. When he recovered he looked up to see who did that to him.

Logan was glaring down at him with his arms crossed. Wolf swallowed; he looked pissed. He rolled back onto his feet and hunched down, tucking his tail between his legs and laying his ears back. He stared at the floor, unwilling to look Logan in the eyes.

Logan growled and reached down to grab Wolf's collar again. He dragged him into his office, giving Wolf no choice but to follow. When they were in he closed and locked the door. "Change form," he ordered.

Wolf reluctantly turned himself back into a human.

Logan looked at him sternly. "What did I tell you about running in the hallways?" he growled, "And you're in your wolf-form. _Again_. You know you're grounded!"

Wolf looked down. "I was going to be late for class."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Since when do you care? That's not an excuse."

Wolf huffed in annoyance. Logan didn't understand his need to get out of his human body and just run. It was instinct.

"Bend over my desk," Logan ordered him.

Wolf groaned. "Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes," Logan said as he turned him to face the desk and tugged his pants down. "I gave you plenty of warning about what would happen if you did either of those things."

Wolf whined and bent over slightly.

Logan opened a desk drawer and grabbed Wolf's other collar; the one that would stop him from transforming. Wolf whined as Logan took off his normal collar and replaced it with the hated one.

"Stop whining," Logan said, "You knew this would happen." Next Logan reached for a newspaper on his desk and began to roll it up tightly.

Wolf blinked in surprise, then he smirked. "That's what you're going to use on me?"

"Yes," Logan growled, "If you want to act like a dog, I'm treating you like one."

Wolf laughed and leaned over on the desk, completely relaxed now. "If you're trying to embarrass me, it won't work," he snickered, "And that's not going to hurt." He smirked at him as he rested his head on his forearms.

Logan just looked at him. "If I were you, I'd wipe that smirk off that face." He raised the newspaper and brought it down hard on his backside, making a loud SMACK!

It took a few seconds, then Wolf jumped up in surprise at the searing pain in his bottom. "Yee-ouch!"

Logan smirked. "I thought it wouldn't hurt."

"What's in that thing? A lead bar?"

"It's just rolled up very tightly. Get back over the desk."

Wolf whimpered and rubbed his butt. "I-I'm sorry Logan. I'm not going to do that again, please don't-"

"Bend over," Logan interrupted, crossing his arms.

Wolf whimpered and bent back over, much more tense than he was before.

Logan put a hand on his back to keep him down, then began to swat him with the newspaper again.

Wolf immediately began to whimper and squirm. He never thought a newspaper could hurt worse than Logan's hand, but somehow it did. "Please stop!" he begged as tears began to slide down his face.

Logan ignored him and spanked him for another three minutes. "Are you going to behave now?" he asked sternly.

"Yes!" Wolf sobbed. It was beyond painful, and he just wanted it to stop.

"Good," Logan said as he set the newspaper down and rubbed his head.

Wolf immediately stood and pulled up his pants, then turned to cling onto Logan. He sobbed into his shirt. "I'm sorry!"

Logan looked down at him and sighed. "It's okay, Pup," he said as he rubbed his head, "Just be good now."

Wolf nodded and took a deep breath to calm down. "I'll try."

"Good. Go wash your face and then go to class," Logan said. He grabbed a scrap of paper and wrote a quick note on why he would be late. "Give this to your teacher when you get there."

Wolf wiped his eyes and took it. "Thanks," he said, looking sideways.

"You're welcome. Now get," Logan said, pushing him out the door.


	28. Tail Wagging the Dog

"This phrase refers to something that is of no importance, or very little importance, being used to make a scene or cover something of higher importance in a way of diverting attention for the main issue at hand." -interpret as you will-

* * *

With only a few days of being grounded left, Wolf and Pyro were desperate to use their powers again. However, since Wolf was in his collar and Pyro didn't have his lighter, neither of them could and they were both getting a little sullen.

Near the beginning of Scott's class, Logan knocked once and stuck his head in the door. "I need to see Wolf and Pyro."

The two of them looked at each other uneasily.

"What did we do?" Wolf whispered.

"I don't know," Pyro sighed, "Hopefully something that's only gonna get us a lecture. He doesn't look too mad."

Scott looked up from the board at Logan. "Can't this wait?" he asked with an annoyed sigh.

"No, I need them now," Logan said, "And if you don't believe me, you can talk to Chuck."

Pyro almost panicked at that. If Xavier told him to take them out of class, they had to be in trouble.

Scott sighed and looked at them. "Go on," he said, "See me later to catch up on what you missed."

"Yeah right," Wolf said under his breath as he grabbed his books and walked out with Pyro.

"Follow me," Logan said as he turned and walked down the hallway, towards his office.

"But Logan, we didn't do anything!" Pyro protested.

"Just follow me," Logan said, not even turning around.

"But-!"

"John." Logan didn't yell, but his tone of voice was enough to shut Pyro up.

Wolf looked at Pyro, then looked down and walked behind him.

Logan paused at their lockers long enough for them to put their books away, then he kept walking- _past_ his office. Pyro and Wolf just looked at each other in confusion as they followed him right out the door to the front lawn, then past the gate and down to the park.

Logan stopped when they came to a secluded part with lots of trees that would disguise them from the view of normal humans. He set down the small backpack he had been carrying. Wolf had noticed it earlier, but he didn't ask what was inside because he was too afraid it contained torture devices.

Pyro glanced over at Wolf, then at Logan, then looked back at the ground. He asked the obvious question: "Logan, what are we doing here?"

Logan smirked. "Well, _you_ are here to develop a better understanding of the basics of your power, and Wolf is here to strengthen his agility and endurance," he said as he walked to Wolf and removed his collar, "At least, that's what I told Chuck to sell it to him. I have a feeling he would have agreed anyway, though."

"Huh?" Wolf looked at him confused, but he was happy that his collar come off. "We're not in trouble?"

"No, you're not."

They breathed a sigh of relief. Neither of them asked Logan to explain; they knew he said what he was going to, and they really didn't care what they were doing as long as it didn't involve getting their butts kicked. Pyro was just happy he had gotten a straight answer; he had half expected Logan to give a smart $$ comment on the meaning of life.

Logan put the collar in his backpack, then stood and reached into his pocket, taking out a lighter. He held it up and looked at Pyro. "If I give this to you, will you promise to give it back when I ask for it?"

Pyro stared at it longingly. "Yes!" he promised as he reached for it.

Logan pulled it back and looked him in the eye. "If you don't, I'm gonna make sure you don't sit for the rest of the day and I'll keep your lighter for two more weeks, understand?"

Pyro swallowed, then nodded.

Logan handed it to him. "You can use it to start a flame to get the feel of it, but I want you to work on starting your own flame, okay?"

Pyro looked down. "Okay." One of the things he hated about his power was that so far he could only manipulate flame; he couldn't create his own.

Logan looked at him. "Tell you what; if you can learn to start your own fire without the use of a lighter or anything else, I won't ever ground you from your powers again."

He glanced up and smirked. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now get to work." Logan looked over at Wolf. "Change form," he commanded.

Wolf happily obeyed, wagging his tail. He was thrilled to be in canine form again.

Logan went back to his backpack and grabbed a Frisbee. He smirked at Wolf. "You can figure out what to do, right?"

Wolf nodded and backed away a few feet in anticipation.

Logan tossed it as far as he could, and Wolf immediately chased after it and caught it in the air, then ran back to Logan happily.

Both Logan and Pyro had a hard time not laughing as they watched. Logan held his hand out to get the Frisbee again.

Wolf pushed it into his hand, but as soon as Logan gripped his fingers around it Wolf pulled it away and backed up a few feet, looking at him playfully.

Logan hid a smirk and looked at him. "Wolf, give it to me," he said firmly, "I'm not going to chase you for it."

Wolf looked sideways as he took another step back, his tail wagging hesitantly now.

Logan knelt down to look him sternly in the eye. "Wolf."

Wolf sighed and looked down, ears and tail drooping, as he walked over and dropped the Frisbee at Logan's feet.

"Thank you," Logan said, petting Wolf's head as he picked it up and stood to throw it again.

Wolf perked up almost immediately and went racing after it.

Logan let them play for about two hours. By the time it was over, Wolf was panting heavily and looked like he could fall over at any minute; but his tail was going one hundred miles an hour and if Logan let him he would have kept playing.

Logan sat down in the grass and rummaged around in the backpack, pulling out a beer for himself. He then took out a bowl and a water bottle. "Come get a drink," he said to Wolf as he began to pour the water into the bowl. He figured that Wolf probably wasn't ready to change form just yet.

Wolf ran over to him and, instead of drinking water from the bowl, he began to lap up the water as it was poured from the bottle.

Logan laughed and lifted the bottle higher so Wolf couldn't reach it, then poured some water on his head.

Wolf jumped back and shook his head to dry it, then smirked at Logan and jumped on him to make the water spill.

"Wolf!" Logan laughed as he pushed him off and looked to see how much spilled on him. It wasn't too bad.

Wolf rubbed up against Logan and licked his arm before he turned his attention to the bowl and began to drink lap the water up.

Logan smiled and scratched Wolf behind the ears, then sat back and sipped his beer.

"If you two are done playing Lassie, can I have a drink now?" Pyro smirked as he walked over, "Or did you forget about me?"

Wolf just ignored him as he finished drinking and laid in the grass.

Logan smirked. "I wish I forgot you," he said as he went in to pack for a soda and tossed it at Pyro, "Unfortunately, I think Chuck would have a problem if I left you behind when we went back. Plus, you'd probably start crying loud enough for the whole state to hear you."

Pyro caught the soda and stuck his tongue out at Logan before he sat down on top of Wolf, who exhaled at the sudden weight, then nudged Pyro playfully and laid his head back down to sleep.

"How did the fire go?" Logan asked Pyro as he took another sip of beer.

Pyro shrugged as he slid off Wolf to sit on the grass, leaning back against him. Wolf curled protectively around him on instinct. "It went okay, I guess," Pyro said, "I don't think I'm going to be making my own fire anytime soon though." He sighed and began to play with Wolf's tail.

"You'll get it eventually," Logan said

Wolf opened an eye and licked his hand encouragingly.

Pyro smirked and pushed Wolf's head away gently. "Thanks," he said sarcastically, "Well, 'eventually' better get here soon."

Logan just rolled his eyes and didn't comment.

He let them rest for another twenty minutes, then Logan stretched and stood up. "Okay, time to go back," he said as he put the Frisbee away and lifted his pack. He looked at Pyro. "Hand it over."

Pyro looked at him, then looked sideways. He didn't want to give the lighter up yet. But he remembered Logan's warning and didn't want to risk losing his lighter for two more weeks, so he sighed and hesitantly held it out to him.

Logan took it and pocketed it, then got the collar and looked at Wolf. "Change back," he ordered him.

Wolf put his tail between his legs and reluctantly turned back into a human. Logan put the collar on him before Wolf changed his mind and decided to be difficult. "Let's head back now."

Wolf rubbed up against him. "Thanks," he said, smiling, "That was fun."

Logan rubbed his head. "No problem. Just try to at least behave for the last two days you're grounded. Think you can manage that?"

Wolf smiled and nodded as he rubbed his head against him.

"Good," Logan smirked as he gently pushed him away. Then he looked at Pyro. "You too."

Pyro rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. "Sure, whatever," he said, "I'm always good."

Logan scoffed. "Yeah right. If you're good, I'm a saint." He said that just to annoy Pyro since 'saint' was part of his name.

"Shut up!" Pyro growled.

* * *

I got an anonymous review asking for a chapter where Wolf runs away and Logan goes after him. Well, it would not fit into the story line I have set out for this (believe it or I do have one), but if you want to I give you permission to write it, just send me a link. Or you can send me a private message or look me up on (I have the same screen name there) and maybe I'll write it separately for you, depending on how busy I am.

Someone else mentioned that earlier the use of animal behavior phrases and references for my titles and the notes was an interesting style device, and I should continue. The only problem is there are a limited amount of phrases to begin with, and only a few of those can be used as titles that relate to the chapter, it's especially difficult when chapters repeat some things (mainly the spankings) so it's hard to find new ideas. Because of that I have started to try to use common sayings/phrases related to dogs and wolves, but those are also limited. So, if you have any phrases/ideas that you know, feel free to share, even if it seems like there's no way I'd use it or it could be used on a chapter I've already titled. You never know when it's useful ;)

Thanks for all the reviews so far, please keep them coming :)


	29. Tactic

Tactic: An organism's behavior pattern within a species' repertoire that can potentially be employed in a specified context to achieve a particular goal

* * *

After their grounding was over and they could use their powers again, Wolf and Pyro found themselves sitting in Hank's class, ignoring him as usual. Then Wolf's ears perked up as he heard something interesting. He tuned in to what Hank was saying.

" can hold up to a ton of weight, using the adhesive to hold it to any surface, even those underwater. As you can probably tell, I am very excited that chance has crowned me with my new invention. Think of the possibilities for a magnet like this! The benefits to alone construction around the world would"

Wolf kicked Pyro, who had been sleeping lightly.

"Wha?" Pyro looked up and rubbed his eyes. "Wolf, I was having a good dream, why did you wake me up for class?"

"Listen to what he's saying," Wolf whispered with a smirk, "I have an idea."

Pyro looked at him, then shrugged and sat up.

* * *

"Okay, now what did you want to do?" Pyro asked as they left the classroom. They had learned that because the magnets were so strong, they needed a special solution to activate them first, otherwise they would be impossible to transport. That meant that without the solution they were just small pieces of metal.

Wolf smirked. "Well, remember when we played Frisbee and you lost? You still owe me a dare."

"Should I be worried?"

"No," Wolf smirked, "We need to steal a couple of magnets, plus the adhesive and solution, then I'll tell you what we're going to do."

* * *

That afternoon Wolf walked into Logan's office. He was in his canine form and wagged his tail as he looked up at Logan.

"Hi," Logan smiled, "I see you're enjoying your first day back from being grounded. What do you want?"

Wolf walked over to him and rubbed against his legs. Then he bit him, being careful not to break the skin.

"Ah, Wolf!" Logan pulled away and looked at him.

Wolf quickly backed up. He tilted his head and crouched down on his forepaws in the canine 'play' position, wagging his tail slightly.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Not right now, Pup. Sorry, I have work to do." He turned back to his desk and continued to fill out some paperwork.

Wolf frowned and stood back up, walking over to him again.

"Bite me and I'll kick you through the wall," Logan warned without looking at him.

He hesitated, then bit Logan's pant leg and tugged on it lightly, looking up at Logan.

Logan sighed and held up his papers for Wolf to see. "Look, I have to finish this report on my last mission and give it to Xavier in an hour. I don't have time to play right now, ok? We can play later."

Wolf lunged forward and grabbed the papers in his mouth, quickly pulling them out of Logan's hands. He turned and ran out of the office into the hallway.

"Wolf!" Logan yelled, jumping out of his seat to run after him, "Bring those back right now!"

Wolf wagged his tail and raced down the halls, turning the corner.

Logan growled in annoyance and ran after him. "Wolf, if you don't stop _now_ you are in _big_ trouble!"

Wolf ignored him and kept running. He stayed slow enough to tease Logan into thinking he could catch him, but he was sure to stay out of reach. He turned around a corner and ran into the room with the swimming pool.

Logan slid around the corner and followed right behind him. "Wolf, I am _not_ kidding! Drop them _now_!" He was so focused on Wolf that he failed to notice their surroundings.

Wolf ran straight at the pool, then at the last minute he made a sharp turn that he knew Logan, with the extra weight and height, would not be able to make.

"Whoa!" Logan toppled over and fell into the shallow end of the pool with a splash.

Wolf stopped and turned to watch where Logan fell in. He wanted to make sure Logan resurfaced and could breathe.

Logan gasped as he came back to the surface and he tried to get out, but couldn't. Somehow he was stuck kneeling on the bottom of the pool. "Wolf, what did you do?"

Wolf just smirked and dropped the papers on a bench, then walked out. Pyro laughed and followed him.

Logan hadn't noticed him there before, but now that he saw him he noticed Pyro's hair was wet like he had just been swimming. He growled in frustration and tried to get up again.

Apparently, Wolf and Pyro had chosen their timing perfectly, because just as they left another group of people walked in. A group of females dressed in bathing suits.

"Logan!" Jean-Grey gasped, "What are you doing in the pool?"

Logan looked at her and groaned. He was going to kill those two. "Sitting around," he said sarcastically.

Jean crossed her arms and looked at him. "You never go swimming, Logan, especially not in your clothes. Now get out, we have a swim practice."

"I can't," Logan growled, looking away from her.

She rolled her eyes. "You _have_ to, Logan. I don't care _how_ much you want to see me or the other girls in our bathing suits Aren't they a little too young for you?"

"I can't move!" he looked at her, blushing slightly, "Trust me, if I could leave I would!"

She looked at him, then tried to use her powers to get him out. He wouldn't budge. She sighed and looked down. "You're right, you can't move. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions like that," she said, "What happened?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. One minute I was chasing Wolf, the next I was in here and couldn't get up. I don't know what they did, but I'm stuck here."

She sighed. "I'll go get Hank and the Professor, they might know what to do."

Logan just looked away and nodded. He was embarrassed. He knew one thing for sure; the moment he got out, those two were dead.

In a few minutes, Hank and Xavier were on the scene.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Xavier asked, looking at Logan.

Logan growled and refused to look at any of them. A small crowd had gathered by now. "I can't get up," he said gruffly, "I can't even move my legs."

"Oh dear," Hank said, rubbing his chin, "I believe I know the cause of this. You say this happened because of Wolf and Pyro?"

Logan looked sharply at him. "Yeah, why? What did they use?"

Hank laughed sheepishly. "Well, they're in my chemistry class, as you know. And today I was telling my class about one of my new inventions, a super magnet, if you will," he scratched his ear nervously, "Well, I might have been a bit too specific with the details You know me, Logan, I get excited about these things and I tend to ramble Anyway, Pyro and Wolf must have heard me talking about it and gotten the idea 'O, what men dare do! What men may do! What men daily do, not knowing what they do!', eh?"

Logan glared at him. "Great job, Hank!" he growled sarcastically, "Now instead of quoting Shakespeare, why don't you work on freeing me?"

Hank wasn't offended by Logan's attitude; he knew it could be much worse. He rubbed his chin as he thought. Then he sighed. "Well, if it really is the magnets, then there's only one thing I can think of that would free you." He turned to Jean. "Would you mind fetching Ororo as I go look in my lab just to check if there are any magnets missing?"

Jean nodded. "Sure Hank," she said as she left.

With nothing else to do, Logan relaxed as best as he could and waited for them to return.

Hank was the first one back. "Bad news, I'm afraid two of my magnets are missing."

"Why am I not surprised?" Logan scoffed, "Why do you have to bring Ororo into this?"

"Well, there's really only one way to get these magnets to release you," Hank answered calmly, "The metal will need to be demagnetized, and we can only do that by super heating them, I'm afraid."

Logan looked at him. "And?"

Hank opened his mouth to answer, but Ororo walked in at that moment. "Ah, Storm, just the person we need," he smiled, walking over to her. They began to talk quietly.

"And?" Logan repeated, watching them.

After a few minutes Ororo stepped to the edge of the pool and everyone else backed up. "Stay still," she said to Logan with a slight smirk as she began to gather lightening, "I'm afraid this will hurt."

"Oh, don't tell me," Logan groaned, closing his eyes.

Ororo made the lightening strike the pool right next to Logan, who groaned in pain and passed out.

Hank jumped in and pulled Logan out of the pool, leaving him lying on the side to recover. He went back in to get the metal off the bottom of the pool. It had been knocked loose by the electricity.

It only took a few seconds for him to regain consciousness, and Logan opened his eyes. "Where are those brats?" he growled.

"Logan," Xavier said, "I suggest you take time to calm down before dealing with them. Go take a shower and get in some dry clothes first, at least."

Logan nodded and slowly stood up. "Don't worry, they'll technically still be alive when I'm through with them." He grabbed the papers and walked off in the direction of his room.

* * *

Thanks again for all the reviews :D

I posted my email on my profile if anyone wants to contact me


	30. Proximate Function of Behavior

Proximate Function of Behavior: The immediate effects, or consequences, of an animal's behavior.

* * *

Pyro was in the game room, trying to teach Wolf how to play pool.

"How the h#ll can it be so hard to hit a ball with a stick?" Wolf huffed after his pool cue hit nothing but green felt, _again. _

"Impossible, apparently," Pyro sighed, head in hands. "Look, remember what I sho-"

"Move!" Wolf growled at the ball and swung his cue at it like a baseball bat, sending it flying towards the door just as the door began to open.

"$h!t!" Logan grunted in surprise, pulling the door shut just before the white cue ball slammed into it, where his head would have been. He pushed the door back open and looked at the dent, then glared at them.

Wolf dropped the cue stick on the floor when he saw him. "Oh Hi Logan," he said, backing up slightly, "Nice reflexes you have there"

Pyro got up and quietly slid behind Wolf, staring at Logan.

Logan growled in annoyance and shut the door, locking it. He looked at them and crossed his arms. "Do you two have any excuse for what you just did?"

Wolf turned his head to the side. "It was funny?"

Logan glared at him. "Oh I'll show you how funny it was," he muttered, grabbing Wolf's shirt and bending him over the pool table.

"No, wait!" he protested, trying to stand up again, "I owed you one for what you put on my collar!"

Logan rolled his eyes and took Wolf's pants down. "That was a little overdone, don't you think?" he asked, removing his belt.

Wolf whined and squirmed. "Please don't use that" He hadn't been hit with his belt before, but it looked painful and Pyro told him it was worse than Logan's hand.

"Sorry Pup, but you definitely deserve it this time," he said, doubling it up and bringing it down hard across his bottom.

"Yee-owch!" Wolf yelped, flinching forward. "That that _hurt!_"

"It's supposed to," Logan said, belting him again, "What you did was dangerous in many ways. It also caused me a lot of pain, and when you cause me that much pain, I'm going to turn around and do the same to you. I don't care if Chuck would approve or not, you deserve it!"

Wolf whimpered and bit his lip, trying not to cry out. That was possibly even worse than Storm's electricity.

Logan gave Wolf a total of 50 licks. Wolf hunched over the pool table, sobbing and whimpering. That hurt a lot, even if he got less than a normal spanking.

Logan sighed and rubbed his back. "I'm done, go stand in the corner now."

He sniffed and slowly stood, pulling his pants up. Then he walked to a corner and stood in it, rubbing the sting out of his $$.

Logan looked at Pyro. "Your turn."

Pyro was about to protest, but then he looked over at Wolf and sighed. He looked down and walked to the pool table, then bent over it.

Logan pulled his pants down and belted him hard.

Pyro hissed and stood, hands flying back to protect his rear.

Logan pushed him back down and pinned his hands behind his back. "You've been belted before, and I know you know you deserve this," he said, bringing the belt down again, "So I expect you to stay still for it."

Pyro groaned and clenched his fists.

Logan gave him the same amount as he had given Wolf: 50. Pyro was quietly sobbing by the end. Logan rubbed his back, then sent him to the corner.

He made them stand in the corner for half an hour, then called them over. He crossed his arms and looked at them. "Will you behave now?"

Wolf walked up to him and rubbed against him, averting his eyes. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Me too," Pyro said, staying where he was.

Logan sighed and rubbed Wolf's head. "I forgive you both, just think next time, ok? Don't pull dangerous pranks like that."

"We won't," Wolf promised, then he smirked slightly. "How did they get you out, anyway?"

He rolled his eyes and gave Wolf a light swat. "I'm not telling you, brat."

"Why?" Pyro smirked, "Is it embarrassing?"

He just looked at him. "Keep it up and I'll sell you to the highest bidder, kid; I might be able to make five bucks. Now if you want a soda you can come to my office, if not then you should go to your room."

Wolf looked at Pyro, then shrugged and followed Logan to his office. Pyro rolled his eyes and walked with him.

Logan opened up a small fridge he had and handed them both sodas. "I'll admit your prank was pretty clever," he smirked, "But next time you come up with something like that, do it to Scott and not to me."

Wolf smirked. "Are you giving us permission to pull a prank on Scott?"

"No, of course not," he said, "If I hear that you two did anything like that to Scott, or any other teacher, I'd make you wish that you had only gotten a beating like the one I just gave you."

Wolf gulped. He didn't like the belt.

Pyro smirked. "So we just can't get caught?"

Logan simply shrugged and got himself a beer. "I have work to do now, so take your sodas and go to your room. I want you two to stay in there until dinner, ok?"

"Ok," Wolf sighed, "Can we go see Hank first?"

"Why? Want to apologize for stealing his magnets?" Logan asked, looking at him.

"No," Wolf smirked, "I want to ask him how he got you out of the pool."

"Pup, don't you dare. Go straight to your room."

Wolf snickered, he'd ask later.


	31. Wolf's Tale  Part One

When they were out of the office Pyro grabbed Wolf's arm. "Hey, let's go swimming. It'll feel good after that beating."

Wolf pulled back and looked to the side. "Um, no, that's ok. I'm fine."

"Come on, we'll get Kurt and go to the lake. You can go hunting."

He hesitated. Hunting did sound good right now. "Ok, let's find Kurt," he agreed.

They looked around the mansion and eventually found him playing videogames in the gameroom, and together the three of them snuck out through the fence and towards the lake.

Wolf grinned as they got to the fields and the scent of prey filled the air. He immediately changed form to hunt.

"Uh, vhat's he doing?" Kurt asked, watching Wolf sprint into the tall grass.

"You don't want to know," Pyro answered, "Let's go swim." He stripped to his boxers and jumped into the lake. "Gah! This water's freezing!"

Kurt grinned as he took his outer-clothes off and jumped in after him. "I bet you vish you had fur now, yah?"

Pyro stuck his tongue out and splashed him.

* * *

At dinnertime Logan went to check on Wolf and Pyro to let them know they could leave their room now. He knocked on the door and, when no one answered, opened it. He growled when he saw the room was empty. Well, he did say they could leave at dinnertime, not that they had to wait for him to get them. He went to go find them though, just to make sure they weren't causing trouble instead of eating. He picked up their scent trail and followed it.

* * *

Wolf eventually ate his fill and went to see what Kurt and Pyro were up to. He stayed about 20 feet away from the shore.

"Yuck Volf, vhy are you covered in blood?"

Wolf looked down at his now-spotted-red shirt and shrugged. "I was hungry."

"Right," Pyro smirked, getting out of the water and walking towards him, "Looks like puppy needs a bath." He pulled him towards the water.

"No, Pyro, don't!" Wolf protested as he was dragged.

_Darkness the sudden immersion into cold wetness as all sound is gone save the roaring surrounding him.. the loss of air as wet cloth clung to his face_

"What's wrong?" Pyro laughed, "Don't want to get your clothes wet? Fine," he pulled his shirt off, removing most of the blood from him, and pushed him to the water.

_Confusion and loss of control as he tumbled, swirling through the black water he can't move the feeling of complete helplessness_

"I don't want to go swimming!" He growled, digging his feet in the ground to keep from being pushed.

_Surrounded by that cloth, so like a womb but a dead one that gives no comfort he's all alone air bubbles stream from his nose and mouth as water rushes in_

"Calm down," Pyro grabbed his arm and pulled him into the water, about ankle deep, "Seriously, it will feel g- _ow!_" He let go of him when he felt claws digging into his side, and Wolf had changed form and ran off.

"Wolf?" Pyro called after him, then he looked down at the scratch marks on his side. "Ow what's his problem?"

* * *

Logan was following their scent. When he got to the woods he had a pretty good idea of where they had gone, the lake was a common skip spot when it came closer to summer.

Then he froze as he walked out of the woods to the field. "Wolf?"

Wolf was in his canine form, but he was still easily recognizable. He was crouching down next to a boulder with his ears flat, eyes shut tight, and tail between his legs. He was shaking visibly from where Logan was standing.

Wolf's ear twitched upon hearing his name and he opened an eye, looking at Logan fearfully. He couldn't force himself to move.

"Wolf, what happened?" Logan walked over and crouched next to him. Wolf instantly turned towards him and pushed his head against his leg, still shaking hard.

"Wolf?" Pyro had walked around the boulder and saw them. "Wh-what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, what happened?" Logan asked, looking at Pyro's scratches.

He looked to the side. "Well, Kurt and me were swimming, but he wasn't coming in so I tried to get him in, next thing I know" He pointed to his side, then at the cowering mutant.

Logan sighed and scratched Wolf's back, trying to calm him. "What's wrong, Pup?"

Wolf didn't answer, he couldn't.

Logan thought for a few seconds. "He acted like this before when I sobered him," he said, "I thought it was because he was drunk, but now I think he's afraid of water."

Pyro raised an eyebrow. "Water? Why?"

"I don't know." Logan grabbed Wolf and lifted him up. Wolf immediately clung to him, pressing his head against his chest and digging his claws into his back for support. Logan winced, but didn't stop him. "I'm taking him back to the mansion, enjoy your swim. Oh, you and Kurt have detention with me tomorrow."

"What?" Pyro protested, "That's not fair!"

He looked at him. "At least I'm letting you stay here and swim."

* * *

Logan carried Wolf back to the school and into his room. He sat on Wolf's bed and held him until he stopped shaking and his claws were no longer imbedded in his back.

"You want to change back to a human and tell me what's wrong now?" he asked, scratching him behind his ears.

Wolf hesitated, then changed form. "I don't like water," he whispered.

"I got that," he rolled his eyes, "Why are you afraid of water?"

Wolf was silent for a long time, and Logan almost thought he had fallen asleep. Then he began to talk quietly.

"I don't know if it's normal for most humans, but I can remember everything back to when I was about six months old. I remember the faces of my mom and my dad perfectly, and though I couldn't understand speech yet, I could read their body language just as well. I think they knew something was off about me, because they called in a doctor to examine me. I didn't know he was a doctor at the time, I just knew him as a man I didn't like. He ran a lot of tests on me, then left. He returned a week later and talked to my parents; they seemed devastated about something. He handed a bottle to my mom, and my mom fed it to me. I fell asleep. That's the last time I saw them."

_He woke up in darkness. He was moving. The air smelled like dirty cloth, and some kind of material pressed at him from all sides, suffocating him. There were rocks in there with him too, and with every bump and turn they bashed into him, creating cuts and bruises all over his defenseless body. He cried._

_The car stopped suddenly, and he slammed into the wall. He heard a door close, another one open, and whatever he was trapped in was lifted into the air. The rocks pressed against his sides, crushing him as he was carried. He cried louder._

_He lost all sense of direction as he felt himself turning and twisting, suddenly weightless. Then all he knew was the darkness. He felt the sudden immersion into cold wetness as all sound was gone, save the roaring surrounding him. He couldn't cry, he felt the loss of air as wet cloth clung to his face, completely immobilizing him and dragging him down._

_He hit the bottom, experiencing confusion and loss of control as he tumbled, swirling through the black water. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed by the feeling of complete helplessness. _

_He was surrounded by that cloth. It reminded him of his mother, so like a womb but a dead one that gives no comfort, just as he knew his mother wouldn't comfort him anymore. He was all alone. He gave up; air bubbles streamed from his nose and mouth as water rushed in._

"I almost drowned," Wolf shivered, eyes closed. "But at the last second my power triggered, and I changed into a puppy for the first time. As a wolf I was able to chew through the sack and somehow swim to shore."

Logan listened quietly. When Wolf was done he let out a low growl. "They're lucky that I wasn't around when that happened, I would have killed them! No one should drown their baby, mutant or not!"

Wolf stayed quiet for a few seconds. "I've had a lot of time to think about it, Logan, and I don't know if it was them or not. Maybe that man lied to them and took me, maybe they knew about it or did it themselves. I have no way of knowing, and I really don't care anymore. I just can't go in water; deep water, anyway. I like rain and puddles."

Logan looked at him. "Mutant powers don't kick in until your teens, Pup. Are you sure you were only six months old?"

Wolf growled. "Yes, I'm sure! And I'm alive right now, so why should you care?"

He didn't say how he knew, and Logan saw that there was more to the story than he was telling, but he didn't push it. "Calm down, Pup, I was only asking," he said quietly, rubbing his head, "And I'll make sure that no one tries to get you in the water like that again. Do you think you'll be ok now?"

Wolf nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I have gone fishing in the water before, when I didn't have anything else to eat, so I can stand shallow water if I need to. It was Pyro grabbing me and pushing me in the water that freaked me out more than anything."

"I'll talk to him about that," Logan growled, "He should have known better."

"No, don't punish him," Wolf said quietly, "He was just playing around, he didn't know what he was doing."

Logan scratched his back lightly. "Alright, I'll just talk to him. But he should be more careful."

Wolf closed his eyes and rested his head against him. He was tired.

In a few minutes he was sleeping lightly. Logan laid him down on his bed and left the room.

* * *

Sorry if the title is confusing. This chapter has the first part of Wolf's story, there's a second half coming. It won't be the next chapter though; it will be a few chapters from now.

On a side note, a few people have asked me if I got my idea from Twilight. I have never seen the movie nor read the books, and I don't intend to, so if it does resemble it I wasn't aware.

I began developing Wolf before Twilight was even written, I just didn't start writing until recently. Actually, he was influenced by LOZ: Twilight Princess and three other OC's of mine, one of which I haven't written with yet, one I only have a chapter out, and one I decided to get rid of entirely.


	32. Close Call

Wolf slept well into the afternoon of the next day. Logan decided to let him sleep in and miss his morning classes. By the time he woke up, there was only one more class for the day. He yawned and quickly changed, then grabbed the books he'd need and began to run to class.

He was stopped in the hallway by the overpowering stench of perfume and an annoying giggle.

"Hi Wolf," Karen smiled, stepping in front of him, "What are you up to?"

Wolf stopped and inwardly groaned. "Hi. I'm about to be late for class, so if you don't mind"

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Oh, Wolf! I heard about what happened yesterday! Why didn't you _tell_ me you're afraid of water?"

Wolf flinched at the sudden movement and sighed. Now her scent would be on him all day. "You didn't need to know."

"Of course I did," she beamed at him, "Now I can help you get over it! I'll start by giving you a bath, then you'll see there's nothing to be scared of and you're just being silly."

Wolf curled his lip in a slight snarl and gently unwrapped her arms from around him. "No thanks," he said simply, trying to walk past her.

"Oh, don't tell me you're shy!" she laughed, pinning him against a locker, "Don't worry, I've seen _lots_ of guys before. But, if you want me to break the ice" She looked down and grabbed the front of Wolf's pants, making them transparent with her power. She openly stared.

Wolf sighed and crossed his arms, more annoyed than anything. "Are you done?"

She smiled and looked up at him. "Trust me, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

He pushed her hands away. "I'm not interested in you that way," he said to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to mate with you," he said bluntly.

She faked a pout. "Aw, why not? Am I not good enough for you?" she asked as she leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. As soon as she let go of his pants, they became solid again.

He flinched and sighed. "When I find a mate, she's going to be mine, and only mine, just like I'll be hers. I'm not going to take the b!tc# of the pack as my mate." He couldn't think of a nicer way to say it.

She stared at him, then let out a giggle. "Oh, I'm sure I'll be able to change your mind about that. I'm going to get you someday, Wolf. But, until then," she kissed his cheek and backed off him, "I'll let you get to class."

He shook his head and walked past her, then began running again. The bell rang seconds before he arrived.

"Wolf, you're late to class again," Scott looked at him, "Remember what I told you would happen next time you showed up late?"

Wolf sighed. Detention, great.

"I'll see you after classes are over, now take your seat."

"Whatever," he growled, going to the back and sitting next to Pyro.

"Bad dog," Pyro snickered, "What kept you? I didn't think you'd sleep _that_ late."

"I didn't," he muttered, "Karen stopped me." He told him what happened.

Pyro stared at him. "You told her that? Wolf, you can't just say that to a girl!"

He shrugged. "She didn't seem to care. Besides, she _is_ one!"

"That doesn't mean you can call her one to her face!" he sighed in frustration. "You're going to get yourself beat up"

"Whatever," he sighed, "I don't care, I just want her to leave me alone."

"Yeah, it doesn't sound like she's going to though. Don't worry, she'll get over you as soon as another new guy comes."

"I hope so," he groaned, putting his head down on his desk.

"As you all know, we will be having a test today," Scott said from the front of the room as he went to his desk to grab the papers. He opened a drawer and stared in confusion, then anger when he picked up a note and began to read. "Wolf and John, come to the front of the class!" he looked over at them.

"What did we do?" Pyro protested.

"My test papers are conveniently gone, but the note you two left me is still here," he held it up, "Now come to the front of the class and tell me where they are and I might go easy on you."

Wolf glanced at Pyro. "When did we do that?" he whispered.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He looked back at Scott and saw him pick up a ruler. "Wait, we didn't do it!" he paled.

"Lying to me now isn't going to get you out of this," he said sternly, "You two have been acting up in my class too much, and that was the last straw."

Wolf snarled slightly. "Is he gonna spank us?"

"In front of the class, yeah." Pyro groaned.

"No he's not," Wolf growled, giving Scott a threatening glare.

Scott narrowed his eyes behind those glasses. "If you don't come here now, I'll drag you to the front of the classroom and instead of a few hits, you'll get a full spanking. Then you'll have to stand in the corner for the rest of the period. And don't worry; since I don't have any test papers to give out, I don't have any plans for today and you won't be taking up class time at all."

"Listen, dumb$$, we didn't do it!" Pyro said with frustration, "Why would we leave a note for you if we did?"

"Because you two are proud of doing things like that," he walked to their desks and grabbed their arms, pulling them to the front.

"Let go or I'll bite you!" Wolf warned, dragging his feet.

"Bite me and I'm sending you straight to Logan after I'm done with you."

"They didn't do it."

Scott stopped and looked at Bobby, who was standing up. "What?"

"They didn't do it," Bobby repeated nervously, "Jim, Zane, and I did. We wanted to get them in trouble." He didn't look at his friends, who were staring at him in horror, or Wolf and Pyro. He looked straight ahead at Scott.

"I see. Sorry then, boys," Scott said as he let go of Wolf and Pyro. "Class is dismissed. I want to see the three of you in my office right now."

Bobby closed his eyes for a second, then walked with Scott to the office. Jimmy and Zane slowly got up and followed.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long, it was finals week and then the holidays. Don't worry though, now that I'm on break I plan to write many more chapters ;)


	33. Territorial Fight

About an hour and a half later, Wolf saw Zane and Jimmy roughhousing Bobby on their way out of the building. "I'll be right back," he said to Pyro, who was dozing under a tree.

"Nnngh, fine. Just make Kurt stop flicking his tail in my face," Pyro turned on his side.

"Vhy vould I stop? It's so much fun," Kurt snickered, flicking his nose playfully.

Wolf turned and walked away just in time to hear Pyro whine and Kurt yelp. He rolled his eyes.

"What the h3(( were you thinking, Bobby?" Jimmy hissed, "We almost had them! Then you had to go and ruin it! If you had to play hero, you could have at least taken all the blame yourself instead of dragging us into it too! I won't be able to sit for a few days now!"

Bobby sighed. "Look, it might have been funny if they had just gotten a few hits in front of the class. But then Scott started getting really mad, and Wolf looked like he was going to fight, and it was just getting out of control!"

"But we weren't in trouble, were we?" Zane glared.

Bobby sighed. "No, we weren't, but I couldn't let them get a _real_ spanking for something they didn't do"

"So you'd rather let _us_ get one? Well I have news for you, we're taking it out on your face!" Zane reared his fist back for a punch.

Bobby shut his eyes and braced himself.

"Leave him alone," Wolf growled, "He did something a pair of cowards like you could never hope to understand."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes. "Well, well. The little puppy wants to play. Beat it, mutt, this is none of your business."

Wolf hunched over and bared his teeth. "I can make it my business," he snarled, "Leave Bobby alone or I'll tear your throat out."

"Wolf, it's ok" Bobby said weakly.

"Quiet!" Wolf growled at him, keeping his eyes locked on Jimmy.

They glared at each other for a few seconds, then Jimmy looked away. "You wanna fight, dog? Fine, but not right now. There are too many witnesses. We'll fight tonight at midnight, out in the field. Come alone. Now go away, and bring that traitor with you!"

Wolf turned and herded Bobby back to where his friends were sitting.

Pyro stared in shock. "What is _he_ doing here?" he glared at Bobby.

Bobby looked away. "I can leave..."

"Sit down," Wolf pushed him to sit, "We're a team, it's time we start acting like one. It's obvious those two don't want you anymore, so who else would you hang out with?"

Bobby didn't respond.

"I know you already talk to Kurt, Kitty, and Colossus, so Pyro and I are the only ones you need to get used to. And we'll be nice, won't we?" he glared at Pyro.

Pyro rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he turned on his side.

Wolf sighed. Pyro wasn't arguing now because everyone else was there, but when they were alone he knew he'd be hearing a lot of complaining about this.

* * *

Later that night, Wolf snuck out through his window and to the field. He stopped when he caught the scent of his two opponents.

"It's about time you showed up," Jimmy said, "We were thinking maybe the puppy turned tail and ran away."

Wolf rolled his eyes. "If you want to fight me, then go ahead and start. Stop trying to make me attack first by insulting me."

He glared at him. "Know what, I don't need this from a little dog. Not from a teacher's pet."

"Teacher's pet?" Wolf tilted his head, "What are you talking about?"

"You know," he smirked, "You and Logan. It's sick, you act just like his little puppy."

Wolf narrowed his eyes. "I don't know where you get that from, but I ain't no one's pet!"

Zane smirked when he saw it bothered him. "No? Not a pet? Then maybe you're just his b!tch! Do you do it doggy style?" He stepped right into Wolf's face. "Does he make you beg for it?"

Wolf glared at him. He didn't mind the insults to himself, but when his alpha was thrown into the mix he got defensive, especially if said insults could damage his reputation. "You have two seconds to take it back before I rip your throat out."

"Aw, why are you getting so protective if it isn't true?" he asked in triumph.

As a response, Wolf changed form and charged at him, seeking an area to attack without inflicting any serious, permanent damage.

The fight went on for a long time. Wolf was able to inflict some deep bites and scratches without disabling them, but he paid for it. He had a few nasty cuts and bruises from Zane's wind powers, and he had received a hard punch in his right eye, making his vision blurry. It hurt to breathe and it was hard to see, but he won, and that was what was important. He had managed to wear Zane and Jimmy down to the point where they left the scene running for their lives. At least they knew their place.

He slowly limped back to the school, barely gathering enough strength to leap in through his window. Then he sought a place dark and quiet where he could lick his wounds and not be disturbed.

Zane and Jim, however, had different plans. They made their way to Hank's room, acting as beat up as possible, to beg medical attention and complain about how Wolf attacked them out of nowhere and nearly killed them for no reason.


	34. Recovery

Logan complained as he was woken in the middle of the night and summoned to Hank's office. "This better be pretty dmn important!" he complained as he dragged himself out of bed and made his way down the halls. He opened the door. "Why the h3(( did you wake me up at 2AM, Doc?" Then he saw the two students. "What happened?"

"There was a fight," Hank said, pressing gauze up against one of the bite wounds on Zane's leg.

"I can see that. But why call me? They aren't on my team."

Hank sighed. "You lived in the wilderness for a while. Look closely at the wounds."

He looked at Hank, then walked to Jim and looked him over. There were some scratch marks on his arm, along with some deep bites. They must have really been at it if they were biting each other. Wait He took a closer look. The bite marks were too long and narrow to be from a human, the teeth to big. Those scratches were to close together to come from human fingernails. In fact, they looked like "No, he didn't."

"They said they were walking by the lake when Wolf came and attacked them."

"What did you guys do to him?" he stared in disbelief.

"We didn't do anything!" Jimmy protested, "We were just walking, and next thing we know he's trying to kill us!"

"I don't believe that he would attack you for no reason," Logan narrowed his eyes.

"He did!" Zane insisted.

"Regardless if he had reason or not, these boys were attacked by a canine. I suggest you go find out where Wolf is."

Logan sighed and rubbed his temples. "Fine," he turned to leave. He really didn't think Wolf would attack anyone unprovoked, but he wouldn't put it past him to consider the lake his 'territory', and that meant he'd try to chase off any trespassers.

He walked to Wolf's room to find his bed empty. He frowned, that wasn't good. He should still be asleep. The most recent scent trail led back out of the room and down the hallway. He closed the door and followed it.

It led him to a small utility closet. He opened the door and looked inside. "Wolf? What are you doing in here?" He heard a whimper and spotted him hiding behind the vacuum cleaner. "Get out of there, are you ok?"

Wolf sighed and inched his way out into the open.

Logan gasped. "What happened to your eye?"

His eyelid on the left side was puffy and swollen, bruised deep purple. The eyeball itself was slightly red, and tears were leaking out down that side of his face.

Wolf looked down. "I hurt myself."

Logan sighed and picked him up. "We need to get that taken care of, then you're going to tell me what really happened."

Wolf whined and leaned against him, he was too dazed to think straight.

Logan didn't think it would be a good idea for him to be in Hank's office at the same time as Zane and Jim, so he carried him to the kitchen and set him down on one of the chairs. Then he went to the freezer and grabbed a cold steak for his eye.

Wolf saw the steak and immediately perked up. "Is that for me?"

"Yes, stay still," he pressed it against his eye.

Wolf pulled back and bit into it.

"Wolf!"

"What?" he looked at him, confused.

"The steak is for your eye, not eating! Besides, it's frozen and raw. You shouldn't eat raw meat." He pressed the steak back over the eye and held it there.

"How will a steak help my eye? And what's wrong with raw meat?"

He sighed. "It will help the swelling go down and the pain go away, at least a little. And raw meat can make you sick or give you worms."

"Raw meat doesn't make you sick! I eat it all the time!" he protested, "And that's ok, I'll eat worms too."

Logan looked at him in his good eye, then hit him upside the head. "Just stop talking."

"Ow!" he began to cough and groan, grabbing his side, "What did I do?"

He noticed the cough and looked at where Wolf was rubbing. "Does your side hurt?"

Wolf nodded. "Only when I breathe too deeply."

He felt along his ribcage. "You may have broken some ribs, then, but there's nothing I can do about that now." He glanced over the rest of him, noticing some bad cuts and bruises. "Tell you what. If you hold the streak over your eye while I clean you up, you can eat it when I'm done."

Wolf grinned. "Ok!" He'd do just about anything for steak.

Logan grabbed some wet paper towels to clean off the blood. "Now, tell me what happened," he said as he cleaned.

Wolf sighed and summed up the whole story for him.

"So," Logan sighed, "They were just as much a part of starting the fight as you were. If that's true, than they lied to me and Hank, and I don't like it when people lie to me."

"Why? What did they say?"

"They told us you attacked them for no particular reason," he looked at him.

Wolf gasped. "But that's not what happened! We all agreed to the fight! You believe me, don't you?"

Logan studied him for a second, then sighed and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, I believe you, Pup. You're not really good at lying, at least not to me. And I didn't think you'd do something like that anyway. Don't worry, one of the perks to this school is we have someone who can just tap into your mind to see who's lying. But you still shouldn't have been fighting, and you know that. After you get fixed up, we're going to have a long talk."

Wolf whimpered and looked away.

Logan looked at the time. "Well, Hank's probably done with those two, so let's go to his office so he can take care of you." He took the steak off his eye and lifted him to carry him to the office.

"Wait!" Wolf tried to climb over his shoulder. "You said I could eat that!"

Logan sighed. "You can have the steak after Hank is done with you, and after I cook it."

"No! I don't want it cooked!" he complained.

"Well too bad, you're not allowed to eat raw meat anymore. I don't want you getting sick. Come to think of it, I'd better have Hank check you for worms while we're there."

He whined and sulked. He hated going to see Hank in his office, mostly because he hated doctors and anything medical. "I haven't eaten any worms lately thought."

Logan rolled his eyes and smacked Wolf's head again. "Just stop talking, Pup."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad you're enjoying the story :)

In order to answer Henshu's questions:

Wolf snuck out his window, so he wouldn't have been caught. In the previous chapter he went out the door, which had sensors installed. He tripped the sensors and that's how they saw him. There aren't sensors in the window, so he got away free.

And yes, Bobby and his friends were spanked for what they did. I was trying to show that by having Jimmy saying he wouldn't sit for days, but I guess I wasn't clear enough.


	35. Dual Punishment

Logan entered Hank's office carrying Wolf. Hank had just finished taking care of Zane, and Jimmy was waiting by the door to leave. The tension in the room tripled as they became aware of each other.

"Calm down, Pup," Logan said quietly as he felt him bristle. "Hank, are you done with them?"

"Just finished," Hank said as he let Zane down from the examining table.

"Good, take care of him," he set Wolf down on the table, "He'll need to be checked for parasites too."

Hank nodded. "That should be interesting," he said wryly.

Wolf whined and tried to inch off of the table, glancing at the instruments Hank had sitting out.

Logan rubbed his head. "Stay Pup. If you behave for Hank, I'll cook you two steaks when it's over instead of one." That should be enough motivation for him.

He turned to Zane and Jimmy. "You two, let's head to Chuck's room so you can tell him what happened."

"Can't this wait until the morning?" Jimmy asked nervously, "I'm still sore from the fight, and I'm getting pretty tired Besides, isn't he sleeping right now?"

"We'll wake him up," Logan grabbed his arm, being sure to grip where there weren't any wounds, and dragged him and Zane to visit the professor.

* * *

The professor was slightly irritated at being woken up so early, especially to hear that it was due to a fight. However, after a short mental conversation with Logan, he politely listened to their side of the story, then promptly informed them that he knew they were lying.

The two boys visually paled as they heard Logan say, "Thanks Chuck, that's all I wanted to know." Then they were dragged off to Logan's office as Xavier went back to bed.

"Normally I'd go get Scott to deal with this since he's your team leader, but I think I'll let him sleep. He gets cranky when he doesn't get his beauty rest," Logan said sarcastically as he opened the door and pushed Jimmy over his desk. "Zane, go get in the corner. If you even think about running, I will hunt you down and beat you with a two-by-four!"

Zane whimpered and awkwardly went to stand in the corner.

"Let me go!" Jimmy panicked, pushing himself up. "You can't do this to me!"

"Yes I can," Logan held him down and dropped his pants to his ankles, "I'd say you deserve it."

SMACK!

"Ah!" Jimmy whined, reaching back to protect himself, "That hurts! We just got beat by Scott earlier!"

"And I don't care," Logan continued swatting his bottom, "I don't like it when anyone lies to me, and you know all the rules about fighting. Besides, I'm not beating you, I'm correcting you. If you want to feel a _real _beating, keep complaining."

"Ooooow!" he squirmed around, "Ok ok, I get it! No fighting!"

Logan held him still and continued to spank him for three minutes. Then he paused. "That part was for lying to me and trying to get another student in trouble," he said, then removed his belt. "_This_ is for fighting." He doubled it up.

"No, not that!" Jimmy protested and struggled when he saw it, "Please don't!" He had already started crying a little just from his hand; he didn't think he'd last a session with the belt.

"I will use it, just like I always do when students get in fights. I'm going to belt you 50 times, then you can go back to your room," Logan said as he brought it down hard across his sit spots.

"Ye-ow!" Jimmy wailed when he felt the searing pain. He didn't make it halfway through before breaking down and sobbing uncontrollably.

Logan finished administering the hits, then let him up. "Go on and get in the corner," he said, setting the belt on his desk and grabbing Zane for his turn.

Jimmy reached down to pull his pants up, hissing as they made contact with his sore bottom, then he slowly walked to the corner.

Zane groaned as he was pushed over the desk, feeling sick. He hadn't been beat by Logan before, but he had seen enough to know how bad it would be.

"You heard everything I said to your friend. Do I need to repeat myself, or do you know why you're getting this?"

He closed his eyes. "I know why I'm getting it."

"Good." Logan pulled his pants down and began, doing the same thing as before: warming him up with his hand, then finishing with 50 hits with the belt. Zane's bottom was a deep crimson by the time he was done.

Zane had managed to last slightly longer than Jimmy, but he also didn't make it to the end without dissolving into tears.

Logan let him up. "Go to your rooms and get some sleep." He watched the kids slowly walk out, then went to get Wolf.

He walked into Hank's office and blinked. "Is he ok?"

Wolf was laid out on the table sleeping peacefully as Hank finished up on his last cut.

"He's fine," Hank answered, "At least, now he is. He put up quite a struggle before."

Logan noticed two deep bites on Hank's arm and sighed. "Sorry about that. He wasn't letting you doctor him?"

"No," Hank said, "He doesn't seem to trust doctors. But not to worry, one simple tranquilizer fixed everything."

Logan rolled his eyes. "How long until it wears off?"

"Not for a few hours," Hank stood and crossed his arms, "What did Charles find out? Did he do it?"

"There was a fight, but all three took part in it," Logan said, "There was no 'attacking out of nowhere'."

Hank nodded, "That's what I thought, but it's a good thing we have a mind-reader. That would have been quite a mess to sort out if we didn't."

Logan agreed, then sighed. "So, I guess I should let him sleep the rest of the night and deal with him in the morning?" He lifted Wolf off the table, "I'll make sure he doesn't attack you when you're trying to fix him up again."

Hank shrugged. "I'll heal," he said as he began to wrap his arm, "He was scared."

"That's not an excuse. He knows you by now."

"That may be the case, but I'll let you deal with it," Hank said, "Have a good night, Logan, what little is left of it, anyway."

Logan nodded and carried Wolf back to his room to set him in bed, then he went to go get a beer. There was no point in going back to sleep now, he'd wake up in a few hours.


	36. Wolf's Turn

Logan walked into Wolf's room at about 6:00 the next morning and shook him awake. "Come on, Pup. We need to talk."

Wolf whined and curled up. "I don't want to wake up!" He was still tired from the fight.

"Too bad," he swatted him lightly, "Come to my office."

Wolf grumbled and shook himself as he slowly stood up. He followed Logan out of his room.

Logan waited for him to enter the office, then locked the door and sat behind his desk. "Come here."

Wolf looked at him and cautiously walked over.

Logan sat him on his lap. "Look at me." He waited for him to make eye contact before continuing. "It was wrong for you to fight like that. You know the rules. All fights happen in the Danger Room and if there's a teacher to make sure nothing happens."

Wolf looked sideways. "But it was something important! It needed to happen!"

"It didn't have to happen the way it did," he said sternly, "Do you understand me?"

He looked down and nodded.

"Good. Now why did you bite Hank last night?"

"Because he was attacking me with needles!"

"He was trying to help you!" he looked at him.

He whimpered and looked down. "I couldn't help it!"

"Yes you could, you just didn't want to. I'm going to have to give you extra for that."

Wolf groaned loudly.

Logan sighed and laid Wolf over his lap. He pulled his pants down and swatted him hard.

SMACK!

Wolf winced and tried to stay still.

"You bit him twice and drew blood, so I'm going to give you ten hits for each bite, then I'm going to have to give you fifty with my belt for fighting."

Wolf shuddered, that was a lot. He wouldn't be able to sit for a while. He didn't say anything, he simply nodded.

Logan continued to spank him hard, mentally counting to twenty.

To Wolf it seemed like an eternity, and that was just the ones he was getting with the hand. He didn't make it through the 15th hit without squirming and yowling in pain.

When Logan removed his belt, eternity got a lot longer.

CRACK!

"Ooowww!" Wolf flinched forward, "I'm sorry, I really am! Please stop!"

CRACK!

He gasped and began sobbing. That much pain just couldn't be possible.

Logan put his hand on Wolf's head and continued. Hopefully after this, Wolf would never agree to fight another student unless a teacher approved.

By the time those hits were done, Wolf couldn't even speak. He was crying so hard that he couldn't form words.

Logan set his belt down and rubbed Wolf's back. "I'm sorry I had to do that, but you knew it was wrong to fight, and you know not to bite people."

Wolf sniffed and wiped his eyes. He rubbed his head against him. " 'M sorry," he whimpered, reaching back to rub the sting away.

"I forgive you," he ruffled his hair, "Just don't do it again. I don't ever want to have to see you beat up like that again."

He growled slightly. "I only got beat up so bad because they cheated!"

"And if you had been in the Danger Room, I wouldn't have let them cheat, would I?" he asked pointedly.

Wolf looked sideways. "No"

"Now you see why it's a good idea?"

He nodded.

"Good," he helped him pull his pants up, "Now I'll get that steak for you. You're only getting one because you bit Hank, and I told you you'd only get two if you were good."

Wolf frowned for half a second, sad that he was only getting one steak. Then he perked because he was still getting one steak and followed him to the kitchen.


	37. Sick As A Dog

A few days later Wolf was almost completely healed from the fight, thanks to a special cream that advanced the healing process that Hank had rubbed into his wounds after knocking him out. However, he felt terrible, and it was getting worse as the day went on.

He had made it through the first class of the day, and he was going to try to make it through the second, but before it even started he bolted outside. He ran on the lawn and flopped down, grabbing handfuls of grass and shoving them into his mouth. He chewed quickly and swallowed, then began to eat more.

"Wolf!" Logan called from the door. He had seen him run out and figured he was trying to skip. "Get back in here! You have class to- What are you doing?"

Wolf looked at him, a few blades of grass sticking out of his mouth. He looked sideways, "I was hungry."

Logan blinked, then rolled his eyes. "Come inside, I'll make you something quickly before your class."

Wolf nodded and slowly got up to follow him to the kitchen. He hoped he'd start feeling better after getting some food.

Logan told Wolf to sit down while he opened the fridge. "What do you want to eat?" he asked, already reaching for a small steak.

There was a pause. "Veggies," Wolf answered quietly.

Logan dropped the steak he had grabbed. He looked at Wolf. "You feelin' ok, Pup?" he asked as he put the steak away and walked over.

He laid his head on the table. "Not really."

Logan felt his forehead. He seemed a little warm, but he could have a different body temperature than most humans because he was part wolf. He held his chin to look at his eyes and see if anything was off.

Wolf began to whimper and pull away.

"Pup, stay still," Logan sighed, pulling him a little closer. His eyes looked clear enough. "Open your mouth so I can see your throat."

Wolf opened his mouth slightly and whined louder, trying to turn his head.

"Wolf!"

"'Tchoo!" Wolf sneezed in his face.

Logan growled and closed his eyes, counting to ten. He wiped his face and picked Wolf up. "We're going to see Hank."

* * *

Wolf groaned slightly as Hank shined a light in his eyes, then in his ears, nose, and throat. He sneezed again.

Hank went to take his blood pressure. "How are you not feeling well, Wolf?"

Wolf growled as Hank tried to put the monitor on his arm. He snapped at him.

"Wolf, stop it!" Logan warned, holding him down. He held him still so Hank could finish the other tests.

Wolf whined and tried to squirm away.

Hank looked at Logan. "The last thing I need to check is his temperature."

"So?" Logan looked at him, "Check it and tell me what's wrong with him."

Hank sighed. "When he first came here, I had to examine him to make sure he was healthy and mark down any anomalies in his anatomy due to his mutation. I took a thermal reading. His body temperature is not as high under his arms or in his ears. I can't get an accurate reading from those."

"Ok," Logan said, not liking where this was going.

"And unless you can guarantee that Wolf won't bite the thermometer in half and give himself mercury poisoning, I can't get a reading from his mouth, either."

Logan sighed and sat down on the table. He grabbed Wolf's waist under one arm so that they were both facing the same way, and Wolf was laying on his stomach. He rubbed his head. "Sorry about this, Pup"

"Sorry about what?" he asked nervously and unsuccessfully tried to look over his shoulder as he felt Hank take his pants down. "Oh $h!t!"

* * *

Logan set Wolf down in his bed. "Hank says that you probably have a stomach virus. You should sleep the rest of the day and hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow."

Wolf whimpered and curled up.

Logan rubbed his head. "I'm going to go teach my class now, but I'll be back later to check on you. Feel better." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Wolf sighed and laid down for a few minutes. Then he got the urge to eat more grass. He slowly got himself up and he climbed out his window.

* * *

Logan returned after an hour to make sure Wolf was ok. He stared at the empty bed, then rolled his eyes. If the flu didn't kill that Pup, _he_ would. He went outside to track his scent.

He found Wolf laying down, sleeping in the field that he liked to go to. He had been grazing as he had fallen asleep, since there was still grass sticking out of his mouth.

Logan knelt down and shook him. "Wolf, wake up. What are you doing out here?"

Wolf whined and rubbed his eye, then sneezed. "I was hungry and I like it outside."

He rolled his eyes and picked him up. "If you want food, you ask me or someone at the school to get it for you. You need to stay inside and sleep. If I catch you out of bed again, sick or not I'm going to spank you."

Wolf whimpered and rubbed his head against him. "I don't want to stay in bed."

"Too bad," he said. "If you're hungry, I'll get some soup for you to eat."

Wolf groaned.

* * *

Logan walked into Wolf's room with a bowl of chicken noodle soup that Storm had heated up for him. He growled. "_Wolf!_" The boy was nowhere to be seen. He set the soup on his desk, then sniffed the air. At least he was still in the school.

He followed his trail and ended up in his own room. "Wolf?" He saw Wolf's feet sticking out from under his bed. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his ankles, pulling them out. "Wolf, why are you in my room, under my bed? Didn't I tell you to stay in your own bed?"

Wolf looked sideways and rubbed against him, then sneezed. "I didn't want to stay in my room. If I can't go outside, I wanted to be somewhere safe and dark and where no one would bother me and no one ever comes in here except for you"

Logan picked him up. "I don't care, Wolf. I told you to stay, and you didn't." He carried him back to his room and laid him sideways on his bed. He didn't want Wolf's stomach to get upset from him laying over his lap. He swatted his bottom hard.

"Ow!" Wolf groaned and squirmed slightly. He sniffed and sneezed again.

Logan only gave him ten hits because he was sick. "Now, stay in bed or I'll give you a _real_ spanking," he warned.

Wolf sniffed and curled up.

Logan sighed and grabbed the soup, then sat on the bed next to Wolf. "Sit up."

Wolf looked at him and sneezed, then sat up.

Logan helped him eat the soup, since he still hadn't mastered spoons. Then he set the bowl aside. "Get some sleep. I'm going to stay in here to make sure you don't go anywhere this time."

Wolf smiled slightly and curled up against him, then quickly fell asleep.

* * *

AUTHOR'S COMMENTS:

To Shadowneko: Yes, I have, but not since I was little

To Henshu: It does sound cunny and fute if that happened :) However, that's not going to fit into my story plan. If you want to, feel free to write the story yourself, just send me a link if you decide to do that. Or send me a PM, we can work something out.

loliteacup: yes

s4ringprk3: No, I'm actually from up north in New England

Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming! :)


	38. Feeling Better

The next morning, Wolf was feeling better. Towards midnight he had woken up and vomited most of the insides of his stomach into the toilet. After he was empty, he went back to bed and slept the rest of the night.

Logan told him that whatever was inside his system had probably been cleaned out by now, and he was probably fine, but should watch what he ate the rest of the day. Forget that! He was going to go find a tasty rabbit to eat!

He jumped out of his window and began sniffing around for prey.

"What are you doing out here, Pup?"

Wolf spun around and saw Logan sitting on the steps, smoking a cigar. He must have come out for a smoke break since Xavier barely let him smoke inside the mansion.

He groaned, he had bad timing. "I was bored of being inside so I wanted to go out."

"Right," he smirked, "I'm sure it had nothing to do with you being sick of soup."

"It didn't," he growled.

"If you say so. How are you feeling?"

"Better," he smiled, "I feel like running now."

"Good," he put his cigar out, "Want to go for a walk?"

"Um, sure," he nodded.

"Stay here for a minute then." Logan got up and walked back into the school.

Wolf sighed and sat on the lawn to wait.

Logan came back outside shortly after with a backpack. "Change form."

Wolf tilted his head and looked at him questioningly, but obeyed. After he was in his wolf-form, Logan put the collar around his neck and attached the leash to it.

Wolf crouched down and laid his ears flat, not happy about that at all.

"Come on," Logan tugged on the leash and began walking.

Wolf pulled a little, then began trotting next to him.

After about ten minutes, Wolf recognized where they were headed. Logan was taking him by a different path, but they were going to the lake. He pulled forward, eager to get to the prey-saturated field.

Logan smirked and pulled back on the leash slightly. "Heel."

Wolf snorted in annoyance and walked along beside Logan again. If he didn't, Logan would have walked slower.

"Good boy," Logan pet Wolf's head.

When they got to the field, Logan let him off the leash. He reached into his backpack and took out a tennis ball. "Want to play fetch?"

Wolf crouched down on his forepaws and wagged his tail eagerly.

Logan smirked and tossed it hard. Wolf instantly ran after it.

After a few rounds, Wolf suddenly heard a splash and his paws felt wet. He froze and looked down. He had been concentrating so much on getting the ball that he didn't notice he was heading towards the lake until he was ankle-deep in water. He immediately tucked his tail between his legs and leapt back to dry land. He ran towards Logan and crouched behind him.

"What's the matter?" Logan looked at him, "Don't you want to keep playing?"

Wolf looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I'm not getting it. If you want it, get it yourself," he scoffed, "It isn't in deep water. That's probably as deep as a puddle, and you told me you didn't mind them."

Wolf continued to stare at him, but when Logan didn't budge, he slowly began to sneak up on the water. After huddling by the shoreline for a few minutes, he carefully stepped in and stretched his neck to reach the ball. He took a few more steps forward and snatched it in his mouth, then sprang away and brought it to Logan.

Logan smiled. "Good job," he rubbed Wolf's head and took the ball from him. He tossed it again. The next few tosses he aimed at or near the shallow water, and when Wolf seemed to get used to that he began to toss it in a little deeper.

Wolf hesitated at first, but soon was dashing in. There wasn't any more trouble until the water got shoulder deep. Then he refused to go any further.

Logan sighed and walked to the water's edge. "What's the matter, Wolf?"

Wolf glanced back at him sadly. If he went out any further, he wouldn't be able to touch the bottom.

"Would it help if I got in with you?"

He thought, then gave a short nod.

Logan took his shirt off and waded in. It was about waist deep where the tennis ball was floating. "Come on."

Wolf hesitantly pushed off and began swimming. He shook slightly and closed his eyes as memories of drowning began to flood his head.

"Wolf, look at me. You're fine."

Wolf opened his eyes and managed to get the tennis ball, then he swam to Logan and tried to climb up and over his shoulder to get out of the water.

"No," Logan gently pushed him down. "Stay."

Wolf shook and swam back to where he could stand. Logan tossed the ball close to him.

After about an hour, Wolf was confident to swim twenty yards out by himself. Logan smiled. Wolf probably wouldn't be swimming on his own anytime soon, or even with other students, but at least he could enter water without breaking down in panic. He'd have to work on swimming underwater later. For that, he'd probably have to bribe him with steak. "Come on, Pup, it's time to go back."

* * *

Kukinumbah3: I don't write sensual spankings

Privjet Malchikigay: Thank you :D I do plan on becoming an author some day, so it's good to hear that I'm doing a good job.

Rin: I don't know if you still need help with this, but to join this site you just need to look in the upper right corner and click where it says 'Sign Up'. You need to wait a day or two before you can post your first story.

Thanks again for the reviews :)

~ Fey

PS: Anyone who wants to become Wolf's friend on facebook, he's listed as "Zachery Wulfe"


	39. Wolf's Tale Part Two

Logan took a quick shower and went to dinner. After they got back from swimming, he had taken the collar off of Wolf and the pup had gone off to his room. He hadnt seen him since.

He glanced around the dining hall and didnt see him.

"Pyro?"

"What? I didnt do anything!" Pyro turned and looked at him wide-eyed.

Logan blinked and rolled his eyes. "Sure. I'll figure out what you did later. Have you seen Wolf?"

"Um, not since this morning," he answered, "Is he still sick?"

"He shouldn't be. I'll go check in his room." Logan went to go look for him. He was slightly worried that going swimming earlier had bothered Wolf more than he let on.

He opened the door to Wolf's bedroom. "Pup, you in here?"

Wolf was laying on his bed and quickly hid something. "Yeah."

Logan paused. Well, it didn't smell like he had been up to anything suspicious He walked over. "You ok? You're missing dinner."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking. I'll be there in a little while."

Logan ruffled his hair. "Is something wrong?"

Wolf looked conflicted about something, then sighed. He held out his hand to show him what he was hiding: an old pocketknife, military dogtags, and a diamond ring. "Remember how I told you before that I almost drowned? Well, that's not where it ended."

_"Come on, wolf," Master called. _

_Wolf wagged his tail and followed the older man out the door. He had been trapped in his wolf-form for about six years, and barely remembered being human, only the feeling of helplessness._

_Master opened the door to the truck and let Wolf hop in. "Too bad we can't go duck hunting, but I know you don't like water. Can't say I blame you, you were almost dead when I found you by the river. I still don't know how you got there, you couldn't have been more than three months old." He shook his head, "Doesn't matter though. We'll find ourselves some nice turkeys to shoot down, right?"_

_Wolf wagged his tail and gave a short nod in agreement. _

_Master chuckled and scratched his ears fondly. "Sometimes I swear you can understand me! You're a lot smarter than the other hunting dogs I've had."_

_Wolf wagged harder and licked his hand. He wished he could tell him that he _did_ understand him, but he couldn't make noises like the other dogs. He had picked up the language when he was two or three years old. _

_Master lived away from the nearby town, so they didn't have far to drive to reach the New Hampshire woods. They hunted all day and returned in the evening with three fat turkeys for their efforts. _

_Master pulled into the driveway and let Wolf out, then carried the turkeys to the shed. He quickly cleaned them to be frozen while giving Wolf the scraps. When he was done, Master took some of the meat and walked to the house to cook it._

_Wolf followed him to the kitchen. He strutted proudly when he saw the other dogs glaring in jealousy from their crates. Master had four other hunting dogs. Two were pups that grew up alongside Wolf. One was their mother, who also nurtured Wolf after he had regained his strength when he was first brought to the house. The last was the oldest. He was the alpha male. _

_It was no secret that Master liked Wolf more than them. That might be why they didn't really like him much. He had to be crated separately from them, or they would fight. Then again, the other dogs didn't really seem to understand things the same way he did. They only seemed to remember things going on right then, not things in the past. They didn't realize he spent more time with Master than them. It could also be because he was different. Alpha was always saying, in so many growls and signals, that wolves couldn't be trusted. They always betrayed their masters. _

_Wolf laid on the floor as Master started cooking the turkey meat. After it was started, Master sat at the table and got a small piece of wood and his old pocketknife, then started whittling. He always did that when he had spare time. "Now, wolf, let me tell you a secret, but you promise not to tell anyone," he smiled as he carved, "You know that lady friend of mine who comes to visit? Well, when she comes for dinner in a few days, I'm going to ask her to marry me." _

_Wolf wagged his tail happily, then tilted his head as the man set aside his carving._

_Master smiled and reached into his pocket, taking out a small box. "Now tell me, did I do a good job?" He opened it up to show off an engagement ring._

_Wolf sniffed it and nudged it with his snout. Then he licked Master's hand to let him know he did good. He wasn't exactly sure what exactly is was, but it looked shiny. _

_Master laughed and scratched his ears as he put it back away. "Why thank you. Someday, you're going to find yourself a nice, pretty dog to call your own. Just remember to treat her right, understand? I mean, you should always treat a woman right, but when she's yours, you need to treat her special. Do that, and you'll both be happy." _

_Wolf smiled and nodded. He would be remembering that for a long time._

_When the food was done, Master ate then fed the dogs, and then went to bed. Wolf curled up at his feet and fell asleep._

_The next day Master had to go to town, so Wolf was put in his crate. He sighed and waited for him to return._

_It only took an hour before he returned, but something was wrong. The fur on all the dogs' backs rose. Two strange men entered the house with Master, arguing. The voices became louder until-_

_BANG!_

_Wolf panicked when he heard a familiar gunshot and smelled blood. Master's blood. No! Anxiously he threw himself against the door to his crate. It didn't move. He tried a few more times before something strange happened. He changed. One second he had paws, the next second he looked down and saw hands. He didn't think about it, he used his new hands and fumbled with the lock, somehow managing to get it open. He tripped and stumbled on his new legs and shivered at the cold air on his hairless pelt. How was this happening? He closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel how the changes happened, and reversed them._

_ When he was in his familiar wolf-form he charged into the kitchen. Two young men were looking through the drawers frantically. They froze when they saw him, fur puffed out and fangs bared. Wolf charged, intending to kill_

_Unfortunately for him, the men ran out before he was even close. He inwardly whimpered and sat by Master's side. He was already gone. _

"I sat next to him for a while," Wolf sighed, "But I knew I had to move. I let the other dogs loose and took these. The knife and tags were for me to remember him. He always wore the tags and talked about the war. I wanted to give the ring to the woman he loved. When I showed up at her door and told her about it, though, she thought I killed him. I had to leave."

Logan put an arm around him. "I'm sorry Pup, that must have been hard. What happened after that?" He glanced at the name on the tag. Zachary Graham.

Wolf shrugged. "I'm over it by now. After I left, I tried to live with the humans. I snuck into a few schools where I learned to read. It didn't take too long for me to get noticed, though, and I always got kicked out. I traveled through a few towns trying, then I gave up. I decided to find a wolf pack to live in. Turns out they don't let strangers in either." He sighed. "I lived alone for a while, then I came here."

Logan rubbed his head. "You're always welcome here, Pup. Don't worry about wandering alone again."

Wolf smiled and rubbed against him. "Thanks," he said quietly.

"You're welcome. Now come on, let's eat."

Wolf smiled and put the items back in his carrying pouch. He only took them out when he had to think, or when something worried him. He probably wouldn't need them for a long time.


	40. Field Trip

Wolf bounced in his seat in excitement. "Are there really bones longer than three feet there?"

"Yeah," Pyro smirked, "Lots of them."

"Don't you dare try to eat any," Logan gave Wolf a warning look, "Besides, most of them are stone or plaster."

"That's pointless if we can't taste them," Wolf complained.

Pyro laughed. "Wolf, do you have any idea how old they are?"

"Who cares?" Wolf shrugged, "People had to dig them up, right? That meant they were buried, and that means they're fine. Hey, what if they were buried by other wolves?" He grinned at the idea of stealing another dog's stash.

Pyro smiled and shook his head.

Soon the bus full of students pulled up to the Museum of Natural History for their field trip.

"Stay with the group," Logan ruffled Wolf's hair as the bus unloaded, "And remember what I taught you. You're a human, not a dog. Act like it."

Wolf grumbled and followed Pyro out.

He heard Kurt gasp. "Mein Gott! There's a display on the history of video games!" Kurt was wearing an image inducer that Forge had made. It made him look normal so he could go out in public.

"Sorry, Kurt, we aren't seeing that today," Ororo told him. "We don't have time for that, we're seeing some more _educational_ exhibits."

"But-!"

"Save it, elf," Logan said. He didn't like having to supervise on field trips, but Chuck didn't give him much of a choice. Besides, it was Wolf's first time back in public since coming to the school; Logan should be there in case _something_ happened.

"Ok," Ororo said, "Everyone stay together. We'll have lunch at 1:00 and we'll be back on the bus at 4:00."

"And no goofing off," Logan crossed his arms, "Pay attention. You're getting a quiz on what you saw at the end of the day." That said, they began filing in.

"This sucks," Kurt grumbled, "Who vants to look at boring old gems and rocks vhen there's a video game display!"

"Well, who says we can't still do that?" Bobby whispered with a smirk.

"You talking about sneaking off?" Pyro smirked.

"I'm talking about 'being proactive in my education'," Bobby smiled, "Isn't that what they're always telling us to do?"

"Vorks for me," Kurt grinned, "Ve'll get avay as soon as ve can."

When the first opportunity came, Bobby and Kurt walked off successfully. "Come on," Pyro pulled Wolf's arm.

"Where are we going?" Wolf asked as he was pulled.

"Someplace more fun." Pyro followed Bobby and Kurt out of the room.

"But the bones"

"Don't worry," he rolled his eyes, "We'll go see them."

"Ok," Wolf smiled and walked out of the room with him.

They met up with the others in the other room, then they quietly kept moving until they were far enough away to not get caught.

"Ok," Pyro said, "Is it alright if we go see the dinosaur fossils first? That's all Wolf came for."

"Sure," Bobby sighed, "But let's make it quick."

Pyro looked at a map of the museum, then led them to the fossil displays.

Wolf stared at the tyrannosaurus in amazement. "It's huge!"

"Intimidated?" Kurt smiled, watching his reaction.

"I could be eating off of that for a whole week!" Wolf beamed.

Pyro rolled his eyes. "Sure. It would eat you in one bite."

"I wouldn't let it," Wolf scoffed. He leaned forward and sniffed. "Hey, Logan was right! Why is it stone and plaster?"

"Because it's a fossil," Bobby laughed, "Bones turn to rock when they get old enough."

Wolf grumbled in disappointment.

"Are ve done here now?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Wolf sighed, taking one last look at the wasted bones.

They walked to the display on the history of video games and began to look around. However, they weren't there for more than ten minutes before Wolf and Kurt were grabbed.

"Bus. Now," Logan growled at the four of them.

Wolf whimpered. "But we-"

"Not a word out of you until we are on the bus," Logan interrupted sternly.

Wolf closed his mouth and whined as they were herded to the exit.

Logan led them to the bus and unlocked it, then pushed them in. "Sit!" he commanded. Wolf immediately sat in the isle. The other three looked at each other and took seats towards the back of the bus.

"Not you, Elf," Logan grabbed Kurt by his tail, which was invisible at the moment thanks to the inducer. "You're going first."

"Vait!" Kurt protested, "It vas Bobby's idea to go!"

"Hey!" Bobby glared.

"Vell, it's true!"

"I don't care whose idea it was," Logan sat in one of the front seats and pulled Kurt over his lap, "You all know better." He pulled Kurt's pants down. "Either hold onto your tail or wrap it around my arm to keep it out of the way."

Kurt whimpered and took his tail in his hands.

Logan raised his hand and brought it down on Kurt's bottom with a hard SMACK!

"Ah!" Kurt yelped and flinched forward.

Wolf whined. He didn't know what to do. He felt bad for Kurt, but on some level, he knew they all deserved it. And he knew he couldn't stop Logan from beating all of them anyway.

Logan glanced at Wolf. "Change form."

Wolf looked at him, slightly surprised, but obeyed. "Down," he said sternly.

Wolf sighed and laid down on the floor of the bus.

"All the way," Logan narrowed his eyes.

Wolf laid his ears back and rested his head on his paws.

"Good. Move one muscle to attack me or help your friends and I'll belt you. They're only getting what they asked for, like you will. Understand me?"

Wolf waved his tail once to let him know he heard.

Logan nodded and continued to spank Kurt. "We gave you several warnings to stay with the group. What made you think it was ok for you to wander off on your own?"

"Ach! Ve didn't think you vould miss us for -Oooow!- a few minutes!" Kurt sobbed. He wasn't very good at handling spankings.

"Of course not, we only count you guys a dozen times every ten minutes," Logan rolled his eyes and continued.

They each got their turn over Logan's lap, and by the end they were all sniffing and rubbing their sore behinds. Logan made them sit down on the bus, away from each other.

"We're going to sit here until the rest of the students are done, and no talking, understand?" Logan said, lighting a cigar, "If Scott or Storm are feeling nice, one of 'em might bring us lunch later, but I wouldn't count on it."

Pyro and Bobby groaned; Wolf and Kurt nearly fainted.

* * *

*AUTHOR'S COMMENTS*

Smurfine: I'll probably do more comic character spankings when I'm done writing this story. I know more Marvel Characters than DC though.

Shadowcat261: That is possibly the BEST compliment anyone could give me on this story, so thank you! :D And I haven't thought about if Logan knows Zachary yet, but if he did, it would have been before Zachery found Wolf.

Thanks for the reviews :)


	41. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

"Wolf, wake up."

Wolf whined at the shaking and opened one eye. "Logan? What time is it?"

"It's 1:00 in the morning," Logan whispered, "Now wake up. I have something important to tell you."

Wolf sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What is it?" He tried thinking of anything he did wrong, but he had been pretty good since the museum trip.

"Alright Pup, listen to me. There's a mutant named Magneto who likes to do not-so-nice things to people. We've caught word that he's making plans again, and he wants to use a student from this school for them. Me, Xavier, and most of the other teachers are going to leave for a little while and try to figure out what he's up to. Cyke's staying behind to run things and protect the students, but he can only keep his eye on so many things at once. I want you to help him, ok? Keep your nose alert, and don't let anyone on the property until Scott says it's ok." Logan ruffled Wolf's hair. "Think you can do that for me?"

Wolf smiled and licked Logan's hand to say yes, feeling important.

"Hey," Logan flicked his nose, making him sneeze, "What's the rule on licking?"

"Not to do it when I'm human," Wolf grumbled.

"Good," Logan scratched behind his ears. "I have one more thing to tell you before I go: there's a rumor that he's already got a spy in the school. We don't know if it's true or not, but keep an eye on the other students. He's got people working for him of all ages and with many forms."

Wolf looked at him somberly. "Don't worry, I'll take care of things while you're gone."

Logan smiled. "Well, behave for Scott, Pup." He got up to go.

"Wait!" Wolf jumped up and wrapped his arms around Logan in a hug. "Hurry back before Scott kills me," he looked at him.

Logan blinked in surprise, then hugged him back. "I'll only be gone a few days, Pup. You won't even know I'm gone."

"Yes I will."

Logan sighed and looked him in the eye. "I promise I'll see you soon. Now get back to bed, you need your rest if you're going to protect the school for me."

Wolf nodded and licked his hand again. This time he didn't get flicked. "Goodbye," he laid back down.

"Night, Pup." Logan closed the door and left.

* * *

Wolf was alert for all of the next day, but nothing happened. Then Wolverine came back.

"Bobby, I need you to come with me," Logan said, ignoring the questions of the other students. "We found out Magneto's plan, and we need your power to stop him."

"What? How can I help?" Bobby stuttered, "I'm nowhere near powerful enough to face him!"

"Just trust me," Logan pulled him to the door, "I'll explain on the way."

"Wait," Scott said, "Don't I get a report?"

"No time," Logan said, pulling Bobby outside.

They were stopped by Wolf. "Sorry, I can't let you take him," he growled.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Not now, mutt. I don't have time for this. We gotta go fight Magneto."

Wolf bared his fangs. "I'm not letting you leave!"

"Wolf, what are you doing?" Pyro tried to pull him out of the way.

Logan looked at the fight in Wolf's eyes. "Well, Wolf, of all the students, I never expected _you_ to be the traitor."

* * *

*Don't worry, the next chapter will soon follow*


	42. Sheepskin Removed

Wolf got several looks and glares from the other students, but he shook it off. "This is between you and me," he growled, changing form.

Logan glanced around at everyone else, then nodded. "Fine," he let Bobby go and extended his claws.

Wolf snarled and charged at him. Before he could get a bite, Logan moved with surprising speed and gave Wolf a kick to the chest that left him winded. A few of the students tried to grab him, but he rolled back to his feet and jumped and Logan, sinking his teeth into his leg.

Logan let out an uncharacteristically high-pitched shriek, then began to flicker and change color. He took the form of a woman with blue skin and red hair.

"Mystique!" Scott gasped.

"I've had enough of this!" Mystique did a back flip, kicking Wolf in the chin. Wolf was flipped into the wall, hitting his head hard. He passed out.

He woke up again to someone shaking him. "Wolf!"

"Pyro?" he shook his head.

Pyro sighed in relief. "Don't move. Scott said to leave you there until we know you haven't broken anything."

Wolf ignored him and shakily got to his feet. "Where did she go?" he growled, sniffing the air.

"She left ten minutes ago, with Bobby," Pyro grabbed his shoulder, "Scott went to contact the others, he said he'll take you to the infirmary after he calls Hank back. I really think you should lay back down"

"I'm fine!" Wolf snapped. "Tell Scott I went after them. I'm going to bring Bobby back. I can smell her trail, I made her bleed."

"Wolf, no! You sh-!"

"Go!" Wolf changed to his wolf-form and took off running. His head was a little dizzy from the hit, but he kept to the scent trail and ran as fast as his body allowed, through the woods. In twenty-five minutes, he could tell he was close. That lady had been using something to travel, but they stopped in a clearing up ahead.

He cautiously slowed down and sniffed the air. He could smell Bobby clearly, along with a lot of metal, but the lady was gone.

He walked into the clearing and saw Bobby in a sort of metal cage. He ran over and changed form. "Bobby, are you all right?"

Bobby looked at him in surprise. "Wolf! You gotta get out of here, man, they'll be back any minute!"

"I'm not going back without you," Wolf huffed, looking for a way to get him out. "I promised Logan to take care of things." He noticed that the metal was only above ground, so he changed back to Wolf-form and began to dig.

Bobby watched him. When Wolf had made a big enough hole, Bobby squeezed through. "Thanks," he sighed in relief, "Let's go!"

Wolf nodded and turned to start running again, but after a few steps, something tightened on his hind paw, trapping him. He looked down to see a long metal chain. He must have triggered it somehow.

Bobby knelt down and pulled at the chain, but he couldn't budge it.

Wolf changed back to a human so he could talk. "Go back to the mansion, Bobby. It's you they want, not me. If the don't have you, they can't do whatever they were planning."

Bobby looked at him for a few seconds, then slowly nodded. "I'll have Scott send help," he said as he turned to run off.

Wolf struggled and pulled, rubbing his ankle raw. After ten minutes, he was almost ready to chew his foot off. Then he smelled two people approaching.

"What have we here?" the startled voice of an older man spoke. Wolf turned and looked at him. He was dressed in red and purple armor, with white hair sticking out from beneath his metal helmet. His grey eyes glared steadily at Wolf, then turned to the blue woman from earlier. "This is not the boy I sent you for!" he said harshly.

"That is not the boy I brought you," the women replied, "That's the one who bit my leg!"

The man eyed him again. "Ah, this is the new student. Wolf, I think he was called. You brought me information on him last week when I asked you to look through the student files. Well, he's not much use to me, is he?"

Wolf stared in shock that they knew his name.

"Don't act so surprised," the man walked closer, "I keep tabs on all of the students going through that school. You never know if one with promise will show up. Too bad none have recently." He looked Wolf over one last time, then shook his head. "No, he won't do at all. What a shame." He turned around and began to walk away.

Wolf was about to protest when he heard a strange, high-pitched sound to his right. Something smelled like metal

CLONK!

He felt a sharp pain on the side of his head as something hit him, then all went blurry and he blacked out.

* * *

*AUTHOR'S COMMENTS*

Yeah, I could have had this up yesterday, but I wanted to see people's comments ^^;

Congrats to V L Crawford and Downey for President , they were the only ones of fanfiction and deviantart to figure it out.

Henshu: Yeah, Pyro would probably be the most likely to be a traitor out of the students :P But in the universe Wolf lives in, Pyro won't turn a villain until he's much older

Also Chapter 42! the Ultimate Answer to the Ultimate Question! Kudos to anyone who's with me on that :D


	43. New Alpha

Wolf woke up in a place that smelled dusty and metallic. He groaned and tried opening his eyes. They didn't want to focus.

"I see you're finally up," he heard the voice of the older man.

After a few seconds Wolf was able to look at him. "Where am I?" he asked, voice cracking.

"You're in my home, so to speak," he answered, "I am called Magneto, and I have an offer for you."

Wolf bristled slightly when he heard his name. This was the one Logan warned him about! "You don't have anything I want!" he said shortly.

"It would do you well to hear me out," Magneto said, "You are very special, Wolf. You have incredible powers among humans, do you know that? But at the mansion, you can't really use those powers. In fact, they're suppressing them. They just want you to be a good little pet; they dont see you as a person there. They don't appreciate you for the animal you are." Magneto looked Wolf in the eye. "If you join me, I won't hold you back. You can act yourself here. No one will make you eat with forks, wear a collar, or study. And all I ask in return is that you help me in my mission to make this world a better place."

Wolf glared at him. "No! I won't! Logan says you hurt people!"

"He would say that," Magneto said, amused, "He doesn't want to lose his favorite pet. He'd rather cage you than let you go wild. Even if I did hurt people, wouldn't you kill a few rabbits to make sure your pack survives?"

Wolf blinked. Would Logan really lie to him like that? "No!" he yelled, "I don't believe you, and I won't work for you! Humans aren't rabbits! And if you ever say anything about Logan lying again, I'll _bite_ you!"

Magneto scowled. "Fine then. You should have taken my offer, but you seem to like to do things the hard way." The man waved his hand, and all of a sudden a metal chain and collar clasped around Wolf's neck. "One way or another, you will work for me," Magneto continued saying. "For now, you may sit in this cell and think about my offer. Maybe you will see things my way after a few days of this."

Only then did Wolf notice he was in a sort of jail, only this one was worse than the one he had been in before. It was darker, and dirtier.

"Your only nourishment will be in there," Magneto made a metal pan slide into the cell. Wolf sniffed the air. It was milk, with some blood mixed in. Human blood. "Maybe that will whet your _true_ instincts. And be sure not to spill any, I went through a lot of trouble to rob the Red Cross for you."

"I'm not drinking that!" Wolf gasped, "I can't!"

"One more thing," Magneto said as he turned to go, ignoring Wolf's protest, "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

A clawed hand reached through the bars and dipped some fingers into the milk. Then the claws were raised, and Wolf saw fangs as the droplets were licked up. "Hello Mutt," there was a cat-like growl, "My name's Sabretooth. I'm your new alpha."

* * *

*Author's Comments*

Sorry if the blood thing is too gruesome for you. Rest assured, Wolf won't drink it. I'll keep that stuff to a minimum for Wolf's stay at Magneto's.


	44. Performance

Before Wolf had a chance to react, Sabretooth stood and walked into the cell. "Now, let's see how good of a job that runt did in teachin' ya!" He roared and swiped a paw Wolf. "Fight me, Mutt! Give it the best you got!"

Wolf fell to the floor and tumbled as Sabretooth hit him. He shakily got to his feet and backed away. "No, I'm not supposed to fight unless I'm in the Danger Room."

"Did the runt Logan teach you that?" Sabretooth growled and tried to claw him again.

This time Wolf was able to duck. "He's not a runt!" he growled.

Sabretooth chuckled. "You'll learn real quick that I don't give a dmn what that runt tells you!"

Wolf could tell Sabretooth was getting frustrated that he wasn't fighting, but he wasn't going to do anything, not after what happened last time he got in a fight! However, the things the guy was saying about Logan were beginning to make him mad!

Then without warning, as his other attacks had been, Sabretooth pounced on Wolf and pinned him on his back. "Well, maybe I need to let you know for sure that you're mine now, _not_ Logan's!" He dragged a claw across the corner of Wolf's left eye, cutting deep.

"Aaaaaugh!" Wolf yowled and clawed at Sabretooth's arm to make him stop.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Sabretooth grinned and continued cutting him until the scratch was three inches long. "When a scar forms, you'll remember next time to do what I tell you! Now fight!" He got off Wolf to let him up.

Wolf flipped back on all fours and felt his scratch, then looked at his hand. There was blood. He snarled and pounced at Sabretooth angrily, changing to his wolf-form in mid-air.

"That's more like it!" Sabretooth knocked him to the side.

Wolf rolled back to his feet and came at Sabretooth without thinking, animal rage taking over.

They fought until Wolf reached the point of exhaustion. Then Sabre pushed him to the side and left the cell.

* * *

After a few days of that and not eating or drinking anything, Wolf was weakened and bruised. He didn't know what time or day it was anymore, and he didn't really even care.

He heard the cell open, but didn't have the energy to turn his head. He could barely see anyway. His eyes were bleary, and the cut along his left one has scabbed, sealing that one shut.

He felt a hand grab his chin and force his mouth open. He caught a quick scent Logan?

"Drink this down, mutt." No, not Logan. Sabretooth. He had never noticed how similar their scents were before.

Something metal was pushed in his mouth, and he tasted warm, fresh, bloodless milk. He eagerly gulped it down, only partially wondering where it came from. Magneto had said all the milk in the house had been tainted.

"You've got to keep your strength up," Sabretooth said as he held the canteen to Wolf's mouth, "How else am I supposed to fight you? Don't tell Maggie though, or next time I won't be able to sneak in anything, and you'll have to drink what he gives you or die."

Wolf opened his clear eye and looked at him. There was a chance the milk was poisoned, but at this point he didn't care.

When the canteen was empty, Wolf felt a little stronger. Then he tasted something else.

"Steak!" He quickly tore apart the freshest, juiciest, tastiest bloody piece of raw cow he had ever eaten. It was recently killed, too. Well, now he knew where the milk came from.

Sabretooth let him finish his food and walked over to the bowl of stale, bloody milk. Well, if it wasn't gone by morning, Magneto would be suspicious why Wolf was more energetic. With a sigh, he picked the bowl up and gulped it down. He set it back down and walked out the cell. "You're a fighter, mutt, don't let yourself get weak again."


	45. Wolf Gets Wiings

"Alright, Mutt, you've slept long enough. Wake up."

Wolf groaned and curled up tighter. He didn't know why, but even with the nourishment last night, he was still too exhausted to wake.

"I'm warning you, Mutt. Wake up now, Maggie wants to see you."

Wolf didn't respond. Then he gasped and opened his eyes wide as claws raked across his backside. "Hey!" he growled at Sabretooth.

"I warned you," Sabretooth looked at him. "Now get up. Magneto thinks you drank the milk and you're going to start cooperating now. He wants to talk to you."

Wolf groaned and laid his head down. "Can't it wait? I'm tired."

Sabretooth rolled his eyes. "He don't wait for anyone. What's wrong? You slept long enough."

"I don't know, I'm too tired to move."

Sabretooth growled. "Fine, I'll get some coffee, that should wake you up enough." He left, and in about twenty minutes he was back with a mug. "Here, drink this."

Wolf looked at the dark brown liquid. It smelled bitter. Like plants. "I don't want it," he scrunched his nose.

"Well drink it!" Sabretooth glared.

Wolf huffed and closed his eyes as he gulped the whole thing down.

"Good," Sabretooth picked him up, "I'm taking you to Maggie's office, you'll be awake by the time I let him know you're there."

Sabretooth carried him to a large room with a desk and some cabinets, everything made out of metal. He set Wolf in a chair, then left to find Magneto.

Magneto was relaxing in another room with some classical music playing as he sipped some tea. Sabretooth approached him.

"The Mutt's waiting for you."

Magneto sighed, annoyed that his peace was interrupted. "Is he willing to talk?"

"That's up to you to find out," Sabretooth growled, "It's not my problem."

Magneto glared at him, annoyed. "Watch the tone," he warned as he stood up and began walking back to his office.

Sabretooth snarled slightly and followed him.

Magneto opened the door to his office, then froze. "What happened here?" He looked to Sabretooth for explanation.

The office was a holy terror. Papers were scattered everywhere, some torn. One of his cabinets was knocked over, the other somehow moved halfway across the room. His computer lay on the floor in pieces. Every electric cord in the room appeared chewed through. He looked around for the culprit, but the boy wasn't in sight. Then there was a loud CRACK!

Magneto peered around his desk and saw Wolf chewing on the chair leg. "What do you think you are doing?" he snapped.

Wolf looked up, wide-eyed, then glanced past Magneto and saw the open door. He went from zero to an indistinguishable blur in less than two seconds.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sabretooth tried to grab him as he raced out the door, but missed.

Magneto looked at Sabretooth, barely keeping his anger under control. "What did you give him?"

Sabretooth took a step back. "He was exhausted, so I just gave him some coffee. It wasn't even half a cup!" He flinched slightly at the glare Magneto gave him.

"You will go and catch him, then make sure this doesn't happen again," Magneto growled, "And then you will clean up this mess he made in my office!" He turned away and angrily walked back to his tea and music.

Sabretooth sighed, then sniffed the air to catch the little brat. When he did find him, Wolf was staring at one of the pictures on the wall that Mystique had put up to make the place more homey. It was a picture of a bird. The boy was staring at it, mesmerized. And he was drooling.

"Get back here, Mutt!" Sabretooth growled angrily.

Wolf snapped his head around to look at him, then took off running again on all fours.

"Arrrgh!" Sabretooth rubbed his temples, then chased after him.

Wolf looked over his shoulder and saw Sabretooth chasing him. He grinned. "Play! -!" he ran faster.

"No! We are not playing, Mutt! I am going to kill- yaaaaaaaaah!"

Wolf had suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing Sabretooth to trip over him and skid into the wall.

"Frog!" Wolf gasped, sniffing the air. He ran into a room. "-!"

A few seconds later there was a loud scream. "Get 'im off me! Get 'im off me!"

Sabretooth groaned and scrabbled back to his feet, then ran into the room. He had to laugh.

Wolf was biting Toad's leg. "Stay still, frog! Wanna eat!"

"Yeeoooooow! Get off me, you little monster!" Toad kicked at him.

Sabretooth smirked and grabbed Wolf by the back of his neck. "Good dog," he chuckled, "But you can eat him later. We have some unfinished business."

Toad whimpered and grabbed his leg, then hobbled out of the room.

Sabretooth watched as Toad left, still laughing about it. Wolf smiled at him and rubbed his head against him happily.

Sabretooth sighed and rubbed his head. "Who knew the x-men started carrying weapons of mass destruction?" he mused.

Wolf beamed at him, then bit his hand hard.

"Ow!" Sabretooth pulled his hand away and gave him a glare. "That does it, brat!" He narrowed his eyes at Wolf's look of confusion. "I don't care what you do to trash the place, but you don't bite me!" He sat down in one of the chairs and put Wolf over his lap, baring him bottom in one quick movement.

Wolf yawned.

Sabretooth brought his hand down with a loud SMACK!

Wolf flinched and laid his head down.

"I'm in a lot of trouble because of you, mutt!" Sabretooth growled as he spanked him, "And I wasn't even going to do anything to you, then you _bit_ me! I oughtta-"

"Zzz"

Sabretooth paused and stared at him. "Did Did you just fall asleep?"

He didn't get a response. Wolf was dead to the world. Just as soon as his energy came, it left, and the sugar crash had put him to sleep.

Sabretooth rolled his eyes and picked the boy up. "You're more trouble than you're worth," he muttered as he carried him back to the cell.

* * *

*AUTHOR'S COMMENTS*

Stainless-Cerberus21: Sorry that I ruined milk for you ^^;

Thanks for all the reviews so far!


	46. New Developements

Wolf woke up a few hours later and shook his head. He felt weird. He took a quick look around, he was still in his cell. He must have fallen asleep anyway, even with that sugary plant drink Sabretooth had given him.

Wolf sighed and sat up. "Ow!" he jumped. His butt hurt! Why did his butt hurt? When did that happen? He groaned and laid back down.

"So, you're finally awake."

Wolf glanced over. "Hi Sabretooth. That nasty drink didn't work."

Sabretooth scoffed. "Yeah it did. It worked too well. You don't remember destroying everything?"

Wolf looked at him strangely. "No"

"Oh Well, don't drink it again." Sabretooth entered the cell and knocked Wolf across the room with a kick to the ribs. "Time to fight again."

Wolf coughed and rubbed his side. "I don't want to fight," he glared at him.

"Well I don't really care what you want," Sabretooth lifted him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "You wanna ever be anything in life? You gotta fight for it!" he growled in his face. Then he put both his hands on Wolf's face to claw him again.

"Nng!" Wolf instinctively brought his hands up to push Sabretooth's hands off his face. He managed to push them a few inches away from his face, but those dmn claws were still long enough to reach his face! Wolf grunted and strained to push harder, and then Why did his fingertips feel so weird?

Sabretooth grinned. "Looks like someone's power is evolving"

Wolf stared. Claws. His claws were out. How were his claws out? He was in his human form, not his half-form or wolf-form! "How did that happen?"

"Your power is getting better, Mutt," Sabretooth tossed him across the room. "And lucky for you, you've got the perfect teacher to show you how to fight with claws like yours. See, the runt doesn't have the same kind of claws as we do. If this happened while you were still with him, he'd probably just declaw you. He wouldn't let you learn how to use them."

"That's not true!" Wolf narrowed his eyes angrily, "He'd teach me how to use them!"

"You just don't get it," Sabretooth laughed. "He never wanted to train you! He only wanted to control you! You think anyone at that school actually likes you as a person?"

Wolf whimpered and shook his head. "No! Logan wouldn't do that! And and Pyro's my best friend!"

"Sure he is," Sabretooth raked his claws against Wolf's side. "Lucky for you that he just _happened_ to be on your team, and just _happened_ to room with you. Anyone else getting suspicious? Mutt, they _paid_ him to be your friend!"

Wolf laid back as he let the idea sink in. _No that couldn't_

"Now you'd better learn how to use those new claws of yours, and use 'em quick. If you don't, you're dead."

* * *

After a couple of hours of training and fighting, the mutt had nearly passed out from exhaustion. That was fine with Sabretooth, he had other things to do.

He made his way to the mansion where all the X-Brats lived. It was normally a quick ride on his motorcycle, but he couldn't afford the noise it would make, so he had to walk. Half an hour later he had found the perfect spot upwind of the school where he could wait for the biggest X-Brat of them all to come find him.

He wasn't disappointed. Less then ten minutes later he saw Wolverine out sniffing around and looking for him.

"Lose something, Jimmy?"

Logan whirled around and glared at him. "Sabretooth, what are you doing here?"

Sabretooth chuckled. Even when he knew he was there, Wolverine was still caught off guard.

"What do you think?" he scoffed, "I came looking for a fight, you gonna give it to me?"

"Gladly," Logan let his claws out.

Sabretooth grinned and slashed at him. "You'd be proud of your boy," he smirked, "He's doing so well with us."

"What?" Logan growled furiously and stabbed Sabretooth in the stomach. "What have you done to him?"

Sabretooth coughed and chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know? The Mutt learns fast, and now he has a _real_ teacher!"

"Shut up! You'd better give him back before I kill you all!"

Sabretooth pushed him away and knocked his head into a tree trunk. "And what if he doesn't want to go? What if he wants to stay with me?"

Logan blinked as his vision blurred from the hit. Wolf wouldn't want to stay, would he? Probably not But there _was_ a small chance that Sabretooth could be telling the truth and gloating about it. "If he wants to stay, I'll let him. It's his choice."

Sabretooth leaned closer and whispered. "Magneto an' the others will be gone tonight, so if you want a chance to win your brat back, come for another fight. Alone. Anyone else comes with you and I'll kill the Mutt." That said, he slit Logan's throat and walked away before he had a chance to recover.

* * *

*AUTHOR'S COMMENTS*

MononokeWolff: Thanks :D That sounds like an interesting idea, but I already have plans for stories after I'm done this one. I'm going to work on a story with completely original characters, so it won't be posted on this site, then I might do one or two sequels to 'Taming the Wolf". However, if someone else wanted to write it from Pyro or Logan's point of view, feel free, as long as you give me credit for the original story and let me read it :)

To everyone else, I've already mentioned that I've made a facebook page for Wolf as Zachery Wulfe. Some people have started making pages for X-Men characters to interact with Wolf, Just thought I'd open it up to anyone here who wants to make one.

Logan, Pyro, and Sabretooth are already taken. There's one for Jean-Grey, but that's not permanent. I personally don't care if there are multiple accounts for one person, but that could get confusing. OC's are welcome too :)


	47. Wolf's End

Wolf groaned in his cell. He was bruised and beaten from the fight earlier. He had licked all the wounds he could reach, somehow his saliva helped them heal faster, but there was a large one of his head that his tongue couldn't get to. It was bleeding into his eyes, blurring his vision, and he was beginning to feel light-headed from the loss of blood. Maybe he should just stop fighting…

There was a commotion in the building, somewhere out of his sight. He briefly wondered what it was. Probably Sabretooth mad at one of the others… Or maybe another prisoner… He just didn't care anymore. Sleep, that's all he wanted right now. Sleep… Did he smell Logan? No, Sabretooth smelled like Logan… He must be confused because he was so tired… Darkness flooded his vision as he passed out.

He woke up several hours later and thought he was hallucinating. It was warm, and comfortable, unlike the cold, stone floor of his prison cell. He could also smell Logan as if he was there right beside him. He sighed and curled on his side.

"Wolf? Are you finally awake, Pup?"

Wolf opened a bleary eye. "L-Logan?" He instantly jumped up and hugged his alpha, a little too quickly because he began feeling dizzy again. But that didn't matter! He was safe again!

"Watch your head, Pup," Logan admonished gently as he held him. "You have stitches that still need to heal."

Wolf closed his eyes and relaxed happily. Then suddenly he stiffened up and growled lowly, He dug his claws into Logan and pushed away, landing back on the infirmary bed he had been lying on.

"Is what they told me true?" he demanded in response to Logan's confused look, "Are you just trying to control me and get rid of my powers? Has everything here been a lie?"

Logan blinked, then rolled his eyes. "Pup, I know it's difficult, but I want you to think for a second. Have I done anything to completely control you and get rid of your powers? I don't want you to stop being a wolf, I just want you to stop being a wolf when you're a human. When you're in a wolf-form, I want you to act that way. It would be wrong for you to act like a human then. I'm just trying to guide you so you know when a behavior is appropriate and when it isn't. I have no reason to lie to you, but the people who took you did. Creed is evil, all he knows how to do is lie and manipulate. The same goes for Magneto."

Wolf thought it over, then nodded. "Sorry," he laid his head down on the pillow, "I don't know why I trusted them."

Logan ruffled his hair, being careful of the stitches. "It's alright, I'm just happy they didn't completely brainwash you while you were there. You should get some sleep now, I'll stay here with you."

Wolf nodded and closed his eyes.

"…Pup?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking… You need to pick a human name for yourself. 'Wolf' is fine when you're a wolf, or even as a last name, but it's not a good name for a boy."

Wolf opened one eye and smirked at him. "Alpha?"

Logan scoffed. "First of all, not a human name. Second of all, yeah right!"

Wolf frowned in thought. "Fine… I think I want to be called Zachery."

Logan nodded, remembering the dogtags Wolf had shown him earlier. "Alright then, Zack. That's what we'll call you from now on."

Wolf nodded and slowly fell back asleep.

A couple weeks later, Zachery Wulfe was fully healed. There was just one more thing he had to do before he felt like he could completely move on from his past.

He rode on the back of Logan's motorcycle to the small town of Epsom, New Hampshire.

"Well Pup, here we are." Logan waited for him to climb off.

Zack sighed and slowly got off, staring at the house he recognized from so long ago.

Before this, they had gone to visit the house of Zachery Graham, Zack's old Master. The house had been run down and broken into. Not much was left; anything valuable had been stolen long ago. The bloodstains were still on the floor.

After that, they had visited the graveyard so Zack could pay his final respects. And now…

Zack sighed, he really didn't want to do this, but he knew he should. After a reassuring pat on the back from Logan, he approached the door and knocked.

An older woman answered the door. She gave a distrustful look to Logan, then a downright hostile look to Zack. "You! I recognize you by your hair! You're the one who killed Graham!"

Zack quickly shook his head. "No ma'am, please listen to me! They accused me of it, but I'm innocent, I swear! I would never kill him!" Before she could say anything else he dug the engagement ring out of his pocket. "Look, this is supposed to be yours. he was going to give it to you the next time you came over for dinner, but…" he sighed at the memory. "Please, just let me inside, I'll show you something and explain everything."

She was silent for a few minutes, staring at the ring. "I'll give you five minutes," she let them in, "And I have a shotgun that I'll be holding the whole time, so don't even think about trying anything funny!"

Zack nodded and followed her inside. Logan followed simply to protect him if he needed it, and to provide moral support. It would be the first time Zack would deliberately change form in front of a human.

A few hours later Zack had told her his story, then they left so she could cope.

"Feel better?" Logan asked him as he walked to his bike.

"Yeah, I do," Zack nodded.

"Good."

With a smile, Zack climbed onto the back of Logan's bike. He had a feeling that, no matter what happened now, he'd be ok.

**THE END**

*AUTHOR'S COMMENTS*

Epilogue to follow.

Sorry if the title confused you, I wanted to see how many people would think Wolf died :P It's really talking about the end of his past life and the beginning of his new one, along with a new name.

Noodle445, you're a terrible person -_-;


	48. Wolf's First Thanksgiving

Wolf walked out of the kitchen, grumbling. "That breakfast was too small, I'm still hungry."

"That's the point," Pyro smirked at him, "It's so you can eat later."

"I can always eat later," Wolf glanced at him. "I still want more food."

"Wolf, do you know what today is?"

"Um," Wolf thought hard for a moment. "…Friday?"

Pyro stared at him, then shook his head. "It's Thursday, Wolf, but that's not what I meant. It's Thanksgiving today."

"So I have to say thanks to everyone?" Wolf frowned, "Why?"

"I… I don't really know, it's an American thing," Pyro shrugged, "I don't think you have to say thanks though. But I do know that you get to eat a whole lot of food. You get ham, turkey, mashed potatoes with gravy…" He had to laugh when he saw his friend drooling. "You've never celebrated it before?"

"No!" Wolf whined, "When does it happen? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Wolf, it happens every year," Pyro hid a smile.

"What?" In seconds Wolf was gone, running to find Logan and make sure Pyro wasn't lying. It was too good to be true.

Logan was in the middle of class when he got tackled.

"Logan!" Wolf looked at him wide-eyed, their noses practically touching. "Is it true? Are we gonna have turkey and food and I get to eat a lot for thanksday?"

"It's Thanksgiving, Wolf," Logan tried to extract himself from the pup, "And yes, it's true, but you need to calm down. We'll talk after I'm done my class, ok?"

"But…" Wolf tried to climb back up in his arms, "When do I get to eat? I'm hungry! And I want food!"

"When it's dinner time and we all sit at the table," Logan gave him a swat towards the door, "I said I'll tell you about it after class, you can wait."

Wolf whined and sat down at his feet, looking up at him.

Logan glared at a few snickers he heard from the class, then pulled Wolf to his feet. "If you have to wait for me, wait in my office, but if you're going to whine and chew my chair up then you should find Pyro and I'll find you later, ok?"

Wolf sighed and rubbed against Logan, then left the room to find his friend again.

On his way, Wolf was halted by a mouth-watering scent. He backtracked and looked into the kitchen, where four or five giant turkeys were being prepared.

Wolf gasped and crouched down, staring at the food hungrily. He didn't know what to do at first. Then his stomach growled and his predator instinct took over.

Wolf changed form and crept up on the nearest turkey, his belly low to the floor. Then he pounced.

The pan that the turkey was sitting in skidded across the counter and sent Wolf and the turkey crashing to the floor. Wolf blinked and shook some of the grease out of his eyes.

"Wolf!" Storm gasped when she saw what happened. She had been one of the ones working on the food.

Wolf looked at her wide-eyed, then sunk his teeth in the turkey and took off, slipping on the grease that covered his fur and the floor. He managed to shoot out of the kitchen before someone could grab him and ran down the hallway to find a place to hide and eat his catch.

"Someone grab him!" he heard Storm call, but with the turkey filling his nose and mouth with it's scent and with grease in his face, it was hard to tell if he was coming close to anyone.

"And where do you think you're going off to?" he heard Hank chuckle as he was scooped up.

Wolf huffed in protest and twisted, locking his hold on the turkey. Fortunately, he was too slippery for Hank to hold, and he was soon back on the floor and running in victory.

_"Wolf, freeze!"_

Wolf cringed and tried to skid to a halt, but couldn't stop and thumped into the wall.

Logan sighed and looked over his shoulder back into the classroom. "Class is over for today," he said before walking over to make sure Wolf was ok.

Wolf shook his head and got back to his feet, then tucked his tail between his legs when he saw Logan.

Logan crouched down. "What did you do, Pup?" he sighed when he saw the mess, "You're going to need a bath."

Wolf sulked and crouched down at the news, he hated baths.

"Come on," Logan lifted the turkey to take back to the kitchen, Wolf following behind him. "Don't worry about this, I'll clean it and cook-" he began to tell Storm, then saw the grease covering the floor. "I'll take care of that too," he sighed as he set the turkey back in the pan.

Logan grabbed a bottle of dish detergent, then lifted Wolf by his scruff and carried him to the bathroom.

"Now stay," he warned as he set Wolf in the tub and began to fill it with warm water.

Wolf scowled at Logan and stayed out of the water for as long as he could, stretching his legs to keep his belly from getting wet.

"You're getting a bath, Wolf, don't try to avoid it," Logan pushed him in the water.

Wolf huffed and blew bubbles at him.

"That's enough of that," Logan grabbed his muzzle and squirted the dish soap into his fur, then began to scrub it in.

After much protests, wrestling, splashing, and other antics, they were both soaking wet but Wolf was clean.

"Alright," Logan pulled the plug and wrapped Wolf in a towel to dry him off, "We're done, you can stop glaring at me."

Wolf snorted and tried to shake off before he was smothered by the towel and his fur was rubbed dry. Logan carried Wolf out to his bedroom and set him down. "Change form and put these on," he tossed a pair of underwear at him, "I'll be right back."

Wolf changed form and pulled the underwear on, wondering where Logan was going and hoping it wasn't to get the paddle.

Logan was back a few minutes later carrying a bag, which he set on the floor. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Wolf eyed the bag nervously.

"You know what," Logan sat on the bed and patted his lap.

Wolf whimpered and walked over, then laid across it.

"Good boy," Logan put a hand on his back and smacked his bottom hard.

"Ow!" Wolf kicked on reflex, "But I couldn't help myself!"

"Yes you could," Logan continued, "I told you to find Pyro or stay in my office, I didn't say anything about going to the kitchen."

Wolf began to squirm. "But it smelled so good!"

"I don't care, you know better," Logan held him firmly and spanked him until his bottom was bright red and he was crying apologies. He sighed and rubbed his back. "I forgive you, pup, but you made quite a mess." He sat him up and hugged him close until Wolf calmed down a little, then wiped his eyes. "Now, for Thanksgiving we're all supposed to dress up a little," he reached for the bag that he had brought with him, "Jean picked something up for you."

Wolf sniffed and peered into the bag. "What is it?"

"I don't know, I didn't see it yet," Logan looked in, then rolled his eyes. "I think she got carried away." He took out a dress shirt. "Put this on first."

Wolf frowned at it and tried to pull it over his head.

"No, Wolf, not like that," Logan quickly unbuttoned it for him, then re-buttoned it when it was on. "I know you know how to put these on at least," he gave him the pants next. "Now, what were your questions about Thanksgiving?"

"What is it?" Wolf grunted as he pulled the pants up, wincing as they brushed his bottom.

"It's just a day to celebrate all you have and be thankful for it," Logan answered as he took a tie out of the bag.

"Well why didn't Pyro know that?"

"Because they don't celebrate it in Australia, pup. They celebrate it in America. And Canada, too, but we do it on a different day."

Wolf looked at him skeptically. "Australia doesn't exist."

"Yes it does," Logan rolled his eyes, "How many times have I told you that? Now tuck in your shirt."

"Tuck?" Wolf looked down at his shirt.

"Like this," Logan tucked in his shirt to demonstrate.

"Oh," Wolf began to tuck it as Logan put the tie around his neck and knotted it.

"Now, until dinner I want you to sit in my office and do homework," Logan told him, "If you don't have homework then I'll find something else for you to do. Arms up." He pulled a green sweater vest over Wolf's head and fixed his collar. "There, you're good," he nodded.

Wolf scowled at the clothing. "I don't like it, there's too much."

"Well you can deal with it," Logan smirked. "Now go on and get your things, then get to my office."

Wolf sulked and grabbed a few books and notebooks, then began walking.

"If you need me, I'll be cleaning your mess," Logan sighed and went to get started.

After what seemed like an eternity, Logan opened the door to his office and looked in. "The food's ready."

"Finally!" Wolf jumped out of his chair and ran for the door.

"Calm down," Logan smiled and caught him, "The food's not going to run away. You can walk there."

Wolf frowned, but obeyed and walked to the dining hall at a slower pace. He nearly fainted when he saw all the food.

"Wolf, over here," Pyro called and pointed to the seat next to him.

Wolf walked over and plopped down in his seat, then winced and squirmed. He had forgotten about that.

"Look at you, all dressed up," Pyro smirked. He was only wearing a dress shirt and tie.

"I know, I hate it," Wolf scowled at the vest, "Do you think I can take it off?"

"Sure, if you want an even harder time sitting," Pyro snickered, "Don't worry, the food will distract you."

"If it doesn't choke him first," Logan grunted as he set a turkey down in front of Wolf, who squealed in excitement and jumped in his seat, then winced again.

"Yeah, this is your turkey, since no one else will want it now," Logan smirked, "But before you go crazy, I'm only giving you a little turkey to start, with some veggies, and you can have more when you finish the plate, understand?"

"But…!" Wolf looked at the turkey, drooling.

"It's that or I throw the turkey away and you get none," Logan looked at him, "So which is it?"

Wolf sighed and slouched in his chair. "Fine, I'll eat the veggies."

"Good choice," Logan fixed him a plate. "Now don't eat so much until you get sick, you can always have more tomorrow," he warned.

"I won't," Wolf promised, covering all of his veggies in gravy.

"Happy first Thanksgiving, pup," Logan smiled and ruffled his hair.

Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers, Happy Belated Thanksgiving to my Canadians, and to everyone else, just enjoy your normal day :)


	49. Just in Case

I don't know what's going to happen with the SOPA act, but if it gets approved then you can reach me at feyd_rautha3 at yahoo. If I can no longer post my fanfictions online, you can send me an email for one that I have posted, or to find out what new ones I am working on.

My regards,

~Fey


	50. Wolf's First Christmas

"It snowed!"

Pyro groaned as an energetic, way too awake Wolf pounced on him and yelled in his ear. "Gerroff me, your han's a' cold!" He pushed at his friend, then pulled the warm blankets up over his head.

"Wake up! It snowed last night! Let's go out!" Wolf jumped up and down on the bed, then yanked the covers off completely.

Pyro opened an eye to glare at him. "Zack, it's cold outside! What time is it, anyway?"

"Um…" Wolf looked out the window. "Probably about 5:30."

Pyro growled, then pushed Wolf to the floor. "Go bug Logan," he snatched the blankets back around himself and rolled over.

Wolf pounced on him again. "He's sleeping!"

"And I'm trying to!" Pyro covered his head, "Besides, you should spend time with Logan while you still can, he's probably leaving soon."

Wolf froze and stared at him. "…What?"

Pyro looked at him and sighed. "You didn't know… Look, every year around Christmas Logan disappears somewhere and doesn't come back until the New Year. I forgot this was your first winter here…"

Wolf whimpered, then ran off to Logan's room.

Logan was in the middle of a good dream about one of the girls he would visit in Madripoor. She was a skinny, dark-haired little thing, with the most amazing hands- He smiled as he felt her wet tongue on his cheek. "Getting kinky, are we?"

"Logan?"

Logan opened one eye. "Zack! How many times have I told you not to lick people?" he growled as he pushed Wolf away and sat up, pinching the bridge of his nose. That was _not_ the way he liked waking up in the morning.

Wolf whimpered and inched up to him. "Are you really leaving?"

Logan glanced over. "Hm?"

"Pyro says you leave for a while in the winter."

"Oh…" Oh $#!7… He sighed and pulled Wolf over. "He's right, I am going to be going somewhere, but only for a week. Don't worry, Pup, there'll be plenty to keep you entertained here."

Wolf looked at him sadly. "But I don't want you to go…"

Great. Logan looked away. "Sorry Pup, I have to. But you'll be able to hang out with Pyro. Classes will end soon, you'll have lots of parties with lots of food, and a feast on Christmas day. You remember Thanksgiving? This will be even better."

"But you were there for Thanksgiving…"

"I'm sorry, Zack, but I'm going. I promise I won't leave before saying goodbye, alright? Now why don't you go bug Hank for some breakfast?"

Wolf sniffed. "Ok…" He sadly shuffled out of the room.

Logan lay back down, groaning. Wolf would have to get over it, he couldn't be around people this time of year. Besides, Wolf would probably forget all about it the moment he smelled the ham and turkey. Oh God… he'd better not try to attack another turkey…

Logan shook his head, then turned on his side and tried to get some more sleep.

Later that evening, with a backpack slung over his shoulder, Logan approached Wolf. "Alright, Pup, it's time for me to go." He really didn't like goodbyes, even if it was only for a short while, but he had made a promise.

Wolf gave a high-pitched keen and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, the hands limp, like paws. "I don't want you to go…" His eyes opened wide and began to water.

Logan growled. "Don't give me that look, Zack, you know not to beg. I already told you that I have to do it, and I won't be gone long. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Wolf sighed and looked down.

"Good, then trust me to know what I'm talking about. You be good and behave for your teachers, ok? No stealing turkey, or ham, this time. Got it?"

"Yes, Logan," Wolf said miserably.

Logan gave him a pat on the back. "Good. I'll see you soon, Pup." He extracted himself from the hug and walked out the door.

After about an hour of driving on his bike, Logan arrived at the hotel he stayed at every year, and rented his usual room. He yawned and cracked his neck, then tossed his pack onto the bed. To his surprise, he noticed a bright scrap of paper peeking out of one of the pockets. Logan frowned and went to investigate.

His hand closed around a small present wrapped loosely in paper with lots of tape securing it. There was another piece of paper folded up and taped to the present. Logan took it off and opened it curiously.

_hey Logan,_

_Pyro sais that on chrismis people are sposed _

_to give each other presence and they rap _

_them in this wierd paper that he gave me and I_

_don't really know if I did it write but he sais its good _

_and I wanted to hurry and get it done before you go._

_I no you probly wont really use this alot becuz _

_you have your claws and all but I thout you _

_could use it when you couldnt use them_

_so hury back becuz I miss you alot._

_frome Wolf_

Logan stared, then, with difficulty, he began to unwrap the present to see what Wolf could have given him. He ended up having to use a claw to slice all the tape covering it.

He finally managed to uncover the pocketknife that had once belonged to Wolf's former owner, who had been killed when he was younger. It was one of the few things Wolf had to remember him by, and it was one of the few items he cared about.

Logan turned the knife over in his hands as he sat down on the bed, thinking. When had Wolf been able to put that in his backpack? It must have been sometime during the day after Logan had packed. He sighed heavily, what a brat. Now he felt even more guilty about leaving.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, then pocketed the knife and stood to go to the bar on the first floor of the hotel.

Wolf slumped over on his side, laying in front of the door as he had every day for almost a week now, despite the efforts of everyone trying to cheer him up.

There had been lots of fun and games, and lots of decorations around the school that seemed like they could be fun, but he didn't feel like looking at them. He wanted his Alpha.

The front door opened slightly and Wolf perked up, but slouched again when he saw it was just Hank.

Hank carefully stepped over Wolf. By now they had all learned to enter slowly, after a few mutants had tripped over Wolf when they didn't expect him. Scott had the worst fall so far. He had been carrying a bag of groceries in for Jean when he stumbled over Wolf. Most of the groceries ended up either all over the floor or all over him.

"I see you still insist on acting glum," Hank peered down at Wolf, "Perhaps this will cheer you. We're having ham for dinner, with gravy and potatoes. Doesn't that sound delectable?"

Wolf snorted and ignored him.

"But I have that within which passes show, these but the trappings and the suits of woe," Hank smiled slightly, "I need your help with something, get up and follow me to my office."

Wolf gave Hank an annoyed look; he was talking funny again. Then he sighed and rolled to his feet to walk along with Hank. Logan had told him to be good, so he was going to be good. For now. Unless Hank got too annoying, then he might have to use his teeth.

Hank opened the door to his office and let Wolf enter first. "Tomorrow's Christmas, so I have a few things I want to get ready for it. Do you want to help me make some sugar candies? We get to use my lab equipment."

Wolf perked up slightly. "Candy?"

Hank chuckled. "Yes, candy. And, of course, you'll have to taste test it for me."

For the first time that day, Wolf smiled slightly. "Ok. How do we do it?"

Wolf lay sprawled out on his bed, snoring lightly now that he finally managed to fall asleep; rather, fall into a sugar-induced coma.

He had been reluctant to help Hank at first since they needed to heat the sugar, and to do that they needed these cans that shot out flames. Pyro was his best friend, but fire still scared him a little. Then he got over his fear and even began to have fun.

They started out by melting sugar in the long, skinny glasses that Hank called test tubes. Wolf had to use tongs to hold one above the thin flame until it bubbled and turned slightly brown. Then he quickly poured it into a piece of plastic made into the shape of a deer, tree, and some fat guy.

After they had made a few bags full of this kind of candy, they stopped for dinner. Wolf didn't really eat much once he noticed that Logan wasn't sitting in his usual spot and he began to miss him again, but after dinner Hank took him back to the lab to work some more.

This time they had larger glasses, called beakers, that Hank put water and lots of sugar in, then boiled. He told Wolf to put strings inside the beaker, and when the water boiled down the sugar had stick to the string in a way that looked like crystals. Hank even put some color on the sugar.

Wolf had eaten many of the candies by the time they were ready to call it a night.

Now he was sleeping it off, and had just started dreaming. His limbs twitched as he imagined himself chasing a fat squirrel. Then he stopped and grinned happily, his butt wriggling in lieu of a tail, as a familiar scent reached his nose. Logan!

After that, his dreams were fragmented and spread out. He imagined himself in Logan's arms, going for a ride on his bike, he even imagined that stupid helmet that cut off his senses… he hated that thing, he didn't know why he would dream it… Logan carrying him again, then he was back in his bed.

Wolf snorted in his sleep and turned over, drifting into deeper sleep without dreams.

The next morning he slowly woke up, his limbs felt heavy like he didn't get a lot of sleep. He groaned and moved under the covers. His dreams came back to him, making him sad as he remembered Logan wasn't home. Then he noticed that the blanket didn't smell like his blanket. The room itself didn't smell familiar to him. But there was one thing that did…

Wolf's eyes snapped open and he whipped his head around to look at the source.

"It's about time you got up," Logan smirked from where he sat on the bed next to him.

"Logan!" Wolf squeaked happily and pounced on his alpha, "Where did you come from?"

"Calm down, Zack," Logan pulled him into a hug, "I didn't want your first Christmas to be a sad one, so I came to get you last night. Are you happy?"

"Yes!" Wolf rubbed up against Logan, so happy that he couldn't sit still. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Pup," Logan roughed his hair. "Are you hungry? Let's go get something to eat." He picked Wolf up and carried him out the door. There was a diner across the street where they could get a decent breakfast.

Wolf sat proudly in front of Logan on his bike as they raced down the road.

After breakfast Logan had taken him to a store where he had brought him a brand new leather jacket, a black one with a wolf on the back. He said it was for better protection for when they went on these bike rides, and now they'd be able to do them more often since Logan felt safer. Wolf still had to wear the stifling helmet, though, but he would wear it if it meant spending time with his Alpha.

Logan pulled over to the side of the road when they came to a large, snow-covered clearing. "Want to run around a little?" he glanced down at Wolf.

"Do I have to wear this helmet?"

"No," he smirked.

"Ok," Wolf smiled and took it off.

Logan helped him off the bike, then he followed him after making sure the bike was stable.

Wolf ran around in a large circle, then raced back and tackled Logan to the ground.

Logan growled playfully and quickly put Wolf in a headlock, then they wrestled for a few moments. After Logan had put Wolf in a third hold, he felt something whacking his thigh. He looked back, slightly confused, then smirked. "Hey, Pup, how did you do that?"

"Hm?" Wolf glanced back and was surprised to see his tail wagging. His tail, in human form. Was that his tail? It had to be, it was the same color and pattern, safe the fur near the base. That was reddish-blond, like his hair. He turned, trying to catch it, and ended up rolling in the snow. "I- I don't know…" he frowned in concentration.

Logan had to chuckle. "First claws, now a tail. I think you're beginning to control your power better, Pup. You can transform parts of you at a time now." He lit a cigar as he thought about how to train Wolf now so he could strengthen that.

Wolf gave up catching his tail and stretched in the snow, glancing back at Logan.

Logan reached across to scratch him behind the ears. "Merry Christmas, Pup."

"Have you been able to find him, Professor?" Scott asked, watching Xavier as he sat at Cerebro.

"Give me a moment," Xavier murmured as he concentrated.

"You don't think he went off to find Logan, do you?" Storm asked, concerned, "He has been missing him…"

A slow smiled spread across Charles' face as he contacted Wolf's mind and read his thoughts. "I think he'll be just fine, he's in good hands. We'll see him again sometime tonight. Until then, let's start with the celebrations."

*AUTHOR'S COMMENTS*

I know this is extremely late, a number of things were against me writing it, first and foremost trouble at home. But I finally got it done, so I hope you all enjoy :)


	51. Getaway

Logan shook his head. He had to get out of this school or it was going to drive him crazy.

It was bad enough that every time he went to a store he was bombarded by fluffy little hearts, stuffed dogs with unnaturally large eyes, various candies with cutesy little messages on them that made him feel sick, and the other odd assortments that made him want to stab his eyes out. Now, at the mansion, they had red, white, and pink decorations up, teenage girls would move in giggling hordes through the hallways, and Logan had just been asked to chaperone for the Valentine's Day dance. H3ll no. St. Valentines Day had just become his least favorite holiday.

Not that he had a problem with the idea of love. Love was just something that shouldn't be celebrated one day of the year, and it shouldn't be expressed by sugar and one-liners on store-bought cards. Besides, the reason most people looked forward to it anymore was for the candy and presents.

Logan went to his room to grab his jacket and hat. He'd go ride his bike for a little while to get away. He paused at the door and sniffed. Wolf had been in there, but that was no surprise. After taking him out for Christmas, he had returned the pup at night and had stayed out another week. When he finally returned, Wolf was curled up in his bed, under his blankets for the comfort of his scent. The brat didn't even realize he was home right away, he snapped at him when he tried to pick him up. Now, almost a month later, Wolf still peeked in his door sometimes to make sure he hadn't left, and Logan had woken up in the middle of some nights to see Wolf curled at his feet. That was a habit he'd have to break. Dogs did that to their masters, and he didn't want Wolf thinking of him as 'master'.

Logan picked up his leather jacket from a chair and slipped into it, then reached for his hat. He stopped short and stared, then growled and picked it up to look at it. It was chewed up and full of holes. There was only one person who could have done that.

"Looogaan!"

Logan grunted and stumbled forward as Wolf pounced on his back from the closet.

"Hi," Wolf beamed and licked his ear.

"Zach…" Logan reached around and moved Wolf in front, then set him on the floor. "Did you do this?" he asked, holding up his hat.

Wolf looked at the hat, then at Logan guiltily. "Maybe. Yes."

Logan sighed and sat on his bed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ok, why did you do it?"

"Because it smells like your hair… And a cow."

Logan rolled his eyes at that. "You know I like this hat, Pup. Those aren't good enough reasons to chew it up."

"I'm sorry," Wolf looked at him sadly, his eyes big and watery. Not too long ago he had learned that people gave him things and he could get away with more when he used puppy eyes on them.

Logan looked at him, then grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him over his lap.

"No!" Wolf tried to squirm off his lap. "It was an accident!"

"You accidentally ate my hat?" Logan scoffed and held him still, swatting his bottom hard. "Did it jump into your mouth or something?"

"Ah!" Wolf flinched, "Yes?"

"I wasn't serious, Zach." Two more hard hits.

"Oh," Wolf grit his teeth and kicked out at the pain. "Well, I'm sorry!"

"Good," Logan continued, swatting back and forth and not letting up on the pace. He spanked Wolf until he was yowling loudly and digging his claws into his leg, then he tipped him forward to get at his sit spots. "You do not eat my hat, or anything else that isn't yours, do you understand?"

"Ow! Yes! Let me go!" Wolf growled, pushing himself forward with his feet.

Logan smirked a little, he was just making himself an easier target. "Are you going to be good now?"

There was a snarl. "Yes!"

Logan frowned and swatted him a little harder. "Watch the attitude."

Wolf whined and twisted. "Ok, I'll be good!"

Logan finally let Wolf up and had to smile when the pup spun around and scowled as he rubbed the sting out. "Don't look at me like that, you know you deserved it."

"Hmph," Wolf looked away.

Logan stood up and tossed his hat in the trash can. He'd have to buy a new one. "Tell you what, Pup, let's go for a ride."

That made Wolf perk up. "Where are we going?"

"Just for a ride. Maybe we can stop someplace for dinner," Logan answered, "Go grab your jacket."

Wolf grinned and ran down the hallway to his room to fetch the jacket Logan had bought him. He quickly pulled it on and ran back towards Logan's room and accidentally bumped into him on the way.

"Calm down, Pup," Logan smirked and roughed his hair, "I didn't think you'd be so eager to sit so soon."

"I like bike rides," Wolf walked with him, "Do I have to wear the helmet, though?"

"Yes, and stop asking me that. You always have to wear one on rides."

Wolf huffed. "You don't wear one…"

"Yes I do," Logan reached over and gave him a swat, "It's under my skin. Now stop." He walked into the garage and went towards his bike. Wolf's helmet was hanging on a nail nearby. "Ok, come here," he picked it up, then looked over at Wolf.

Wolf sighed and moved closer so Logan could put it on him.

Logan adjusted it on his head, then straddled the bike and helped Wolf settle down in front of him. Wolf was small enough that he could sit there and Logan could still drive comfortably, and he'd rather have him there where he could keep an eye on him than Wolf sit behind him and jump off the first time they passed roadkill.

"Are you ready?" At Wolf's nod, Logan began to drive out of the garage and down the driveway.

They drove on back roads through the country for about an hour. After that Logan was much, much more relaxed. They were nearing a roadside diner that Logan had eaten at before and liked, so he decided to pull over.

He parked the bike first and changed it, then helped Wolf with his helmet. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry," Wolf smirked.

"Good. Just remember to use those manners we've been working on."

Wolf sighed and nodded. "I will."

Logan walked in with Wolf following closely behind him.

Wolf scrunched his nose. It smelled strongly of smoke and alcohol in there- very close to Logan's smell, but more pungent.

Logan chose a table by the window so he could keep an eye on his bike and hung the helmet on the back of a chair. "Go ahead and take a seat, Pup."

Wolf plopped down in the seat across from Logan, then winced and squirmed.

"Forgot about that, didn't you?" Logan smirked.

"Yes," Wolf grumbled, looking to the side.

"Afternoon," the waitress stood by and introduced herself as she handed them menus, "Can I start you both off with something to drink?"

"Sure," Logan grunted, "I'll have a beer."

"Alright," she turned to Wolf, "And what can I get you, hun?"

Wolf stared at her.

"Zach?" Logan cleared his throat, "What do you want to drink?"

Wolf looked over at him. "Milk."

"One beer and one milk, I'll have them right out for you," she nodded and walked away.

"What did she call me?" Wolf whispered.

"Hm?" Logan looked at him, "You mean hun? Don't worry about it, it's something people call each other when they're being friendly, like how Pyro calls people 'mate'."

"Oh," Wolf smiled, "Ok."

Logan opened the menu and looked over it. "What are you in the mood for? They don't have steak, but they have burgers and chicken."

"Can I get cheese on a burger here?"

Logan smirked. "Pup, you can get cheese _and bacon_ on a burger here."

"Bacon?" Wolf gasped, "I want that!"

"Alright," he chuckled, "I'll order that for you, then. How about some veggies to go with it?"

"I don't want veggies," Wolf scrunched his nose.

"You should get some anyway," Logan said decisively.

Wolf scowled.

"If you eat them, I'll get you some dessert," Logan said, "They have peanut butter pie here."

"…Ok!" Wolf beamed.

Logan smirked. "Good."

The waitress came back and gave them their drinks. "Are you ready to order now, or do you need more time?"

"We're ready," Logan handed her the menus, "He'll have the cowboy burger with cheddar and bacon, with a side of the vegetable medley. I'll have the whiskey burger with swiss and onions and mushrooms on top."

"Sounds good," she wrote the orders down and handed out silverware, then went back towards the kitchen.

Wolf pulled his glass close and hunched over to lap at it.

"Ah ah, no," Logan pulled it back away. "You know better. Here, use this." He unwrapped a straw and put it in the glass for him.

Wolf looked at it, then sucked on the straw.

"Much better," Logan nodded.

After a big gulp, Wolf sat back again. "Why are there hearts all over the school?"

"It's another holiday," Logan grunted and sipped his beer. "You're supposed to give a heart to someone you like. That's why. Ask Jean or Ororo, I'm sure they'd be happy to explain it."

"Ok," Wolf drank more of his milk.

It didn't take too long for their meals to come out, and, as Logan hoped, Wolf didn't even notice the onion ring on his burger and he ate it without complaint. He even tried a bite of Logan's burger and didn't seem to mind the mushrooms or onions on that. He only fussed when it came to the food that he knew was veggies, but he relented and ate them for the sake of peanut butter pie.

It was dark outside by the time they were done and ready to go.

"Did you have any homework for tonight?" Logan thought to ask as he helped Wolf put the helmet back on, and gave him a firm swat when he heard the growl of protest.

Wolf grunted and rubbed. "I have to write something for Hank."

"Ok, you're working on that as soon as we get back," Logan sat and helped Wolf onto the bike.

"I will," Wolf yawned, then turned to curl against Logan.

"Wolf, that's not really safe…" Logan sighed and shook his head, putting one arm around Wolf to keep him in place, then began driving. He'd just have to be sure to drive extra carefully.


End file.
